Be My Secret
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: "Kau tak akan percaya ." Berusaha tersenyum, namun dengan jelas matanya menghianati bibirnya, air mata itu menetes tanpa dapat ia tahan."Aku tak yakin kau akan percaya. Semua orang juga tak akan percaya." Wajahnya menunduk. Yoonmin/ Minyoon / MinGa. Jimin. Yoongi. GS. slight! Namjin. with Hoseok. BTS
1. I Need U

**Be My Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS for Yoongi. OOC. Minyoon couple. :)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi melorotkan badannya, bergesekan kasar dengan pintu kamar mandi. Air matanya mengalir deras. Tangan kanannya bergetar hebat dengan sebuah benda berada dalam genggamannya. Sebuah benda penghancur hidupnya, penghancur masa depannya, sebuah benda yang sama sekali tak Yoongi harapkan bersimbolkan positif.

Yoongi **hamil.**

Itu yang ia tahu dari testpack yang ia genggam. Semua berjalan begitu cepat. Hingga rasanya ini seperti hanya mimpi. Iya, mimpi buruknya. Wanita berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu terus menatap nanar testpack yang terus ia genggam. Air matanya bahkan tak bisa berhenti.

Yoongi hancur.

Yoongi hancur, karena ulah bajingan itu. Seharusnya Yoongi melawan. Seharusnya Yoongi tahu, seharusnya Yoongi mempertahankan hidupnya. bukan menghancurkannya dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

Malam ini Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Tanpa makan, tanpa mandi tanpa berangkat kerja. Dan rasanya saat ini Yoongi tanpa nyawa. Matanya menatap kosong lantai kamarnya. Entah apa saat ini yang ia pikirkan, Yoongi terlalu kosong untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan Yoongi masihlah gadis 22 tahun. Tanpa orang tua, tanpa keluarga dan yang jelas tanpa ekonomi yang memadai. Dirinya hidup sebatang kara, bekerja siang malam hanya untuk makan dan uang kuliah. Dan sebuah fakta yang menggemparkan hidupnya membuat segalanya hancur.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghidupi satu mulut, itu saja dengan susah payah. Semua kosong, tak ada yang bisa Yoongi lakukan. Dan malam ini Yoongi hanya bisa diam, menangispun ia sudah lelah. Sangat lelah.

.

Setelah semalam melamun bahkan sesekali Yoongi memukul kasar perutnya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk kembali memeriksa kebenaran sesuatu yang ada dalam perutnya. Kaki kecil itu berjalan lesu menuju ruang tunggu, menanti dirinya di panggil.

Bahkan dirinya masih berdoa, semoga alat itu salah.

Semoga hidupnya tidak semalang mimpi buruknya.

Rasanya seluruh badannya terasa dingin. Beberapa kali wajahnya akan menatap beberapa orang yang masuk setelah di panggil. Mereka berpasangan, dan Yoongi satu-satunya yang sendirian, dengan wajah pucatnya, menyedihkan.

"Yoongi-ssi."

Dan semuanya terasa kembali menghantamnya.

Sebuah fakta yang sudah ia ketahui,

"Selamat, anda hamil. Usia kandungan dua minggu."

Sebuah kalimat yang benar-benar menghantam otak dan hatinya.

Jadi morning sicknya adalah pertanda?

Jadi alat itu benar?

Jadi ini hukumannya?

Matanya memanas memandang layar ponsel dan sebuah amplop di masing-masing tangannya.

Air matanya mengalir deras, menatap sebuah foto, dengan seorang lelaki, tersenyum, dengan kemeja panjang hitam bermotif pohon kelapa, ah dan rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Yoongi menyukai itu. _Dulu._

.

.

Perempuan dengan rambut sebahu itu kini terduduk kaku di depan layar televisinya, menatap acara musik mingguan. Menampilkan beberapa penyanyi dan boygroup idolanya. Dan Yoongi ingat, dia belum makan dari semalam. Tangan rampingnya bahkan sama sekali tak mau menyentuh area perutnya. Seperti ada bagian tubuhnya yang begitu ia benci. Begitu ia hindari.

Tangannya berusaha mengganti channel tv, menyajikan sebuah drama sorenya yang biasa ia nantikan. Dan untuk saat ini, bahkan Yoongi tak memperhatikan setiap adegan yang terpampang jelas di layar televisinya. Hingga sebuah suara menyentakknya

"Mama, song-ie rindu."

Hangat. sengatan itu sungguh terasa hangat.

Panggilan itu.

Rasanya membalikkan hatinya.

Sebuah panggilan suci yang bahkan Yoongi terus mengucapkannya.

Sebuah panggilan yang ia idam-idamkan sejak lima tahun lalu.

Dan kini dirinya yang akan menjadi sosok yang di panggil. Rasanya rasa benci muak dan segala rasa amarahnya menguap begitu saja.

Melihat sebuah adegan dimana anak dari pemeran utama itu tersesat jauh, sendirian, di gelapnya malam, dengan wajah lusuh dan air mata tak henti-hentinya menetes membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Yoongi tak akan membiarkan darah dalam perutnya akan besar seperti itu.

Tekadnya bulat, dengan perlahan tangan kurus itu mengelus perut ratanya, benar, hangat, matanya memanas, gumpalan darah dalam rahimnya adalah nyawanya saat ini.

Dan Yoongi berusaha menyelamatkan calon buah hatinya, bahkan jika dirinya harus menurunkan segala harga dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa, maaf Nona, tidak semua orang dapat bertemu dengannya." Yoongi menatap datar, namun gugup lebih mendominasi dirinya. Pagi sekali dirinya sudah bersiap untuk menemui seseorang.

"Tapi kumohon, ini sangat penting." Rasanya ia ingin berteriak menjelaskan alasannya. Namun ia tau malu.

"Semua orang juga ingin menemuinya. Maaf Nona, atau akan kupanggilkan satpam jika kau tak mau keluar."

Wajahnya memerah menahan marah, dengan tatapan sengitnya Yoongi membalikkan badan, berjalan keluar. Kembali berbalik memandang gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu. BigEnt. Menelan ludahnya kasar Yoongi terus berjalan menjauh dari gedung besar yang menjulang tinggi itu.

Yoongi semakin memikirkan hidupnya. seminggu sudah ia tak kuliah dan berangkat kerja. Uangnya menipis, dan ada nyawa lain dalam tubuhnya yang harus ia jaga. Dan Yoongi benar-benar pusing memikirkan itu semua.

Kaki kecil itu terus melangkah, mengabaikan rasa pegal dan haus pada tenggorokannya. Yoongi hanya tak tau dimana dirinya harus berhenti. Matanya memandangi jalanan, ramai penuh mobil, sebelah bibirnya terangkat, mati juga tak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya, dan Yoongi belum ingin mati. Wanita itu mengabaikan pusing yang sungguh membuat kepalanya ingin meledak, mengabaikan kucuran keringat di pelipisnya. Yoongi tak mau berhenti, tak mau menghentikan langkahnya, meski akhirnya hingga ia merasakan gelap.

.

.

.

Seokjin terus menggerakkan kakinya berhentakkan dengan lantai, kedua tangannya terpaut dengan raut kentara khawatir menatap seorang gadis yang kini terbaring lemah diranjangnya. Seokjin dapat dengan jelas melihat bagaiamana pucatnya wajah gadis yang kini tengah diperiksa oleh dokter pribadinya. Sesekali mata Seokjin akan mengamati bagaiaman ekspresi dokter sekaligus temannya itu. Dan kilatan kejadian bagaiamana gadis yang tengah terbaring itu tiba-tiba pingsan di pinggir mobilnya yang tengah terpakir terus berputar dalam otaknya.

"Dia terlalu lemah. Berikan vitamin yang barusan ku tulis Seokjin-ah. Katakan untuk mengonsumsi makanan bergizi. Tekanan darahnya begitu rendah, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya."

Seokjin tersentak mendengar penjelasan dokternya tentang bagaiamana yang menurutnya seorang gadis yang begitu muda ternyata tengah mengandung. Setelah mengantar dokter pribadinya, Seokjin memilih untuk memasak sesuatu dan menyuruh pelayannya untuk membeli obat.

Semua terasa berputar, calon ibu yang tengah mengandung tiga mingguan itu terlalu lemas untuk mengangkat tangannya. Matanya terbuka perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang berada dalam ruangannya. Dan rasanya terlalu pusing mengamati ruangan yang terasa asing baginya, kasurnya tak seempuk ini dan wangi kamarnya tak sewangi ini.

"Ah kau sudah bangun?" Seokjin melempar majalah yang tengah ia baca. Berlari mendekat lalu terduduk di tepi ranjang, menatap mengamati bagaimana kondisi pasien yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Yang Yoongi lakukan hanya terdiam menyipit terbingung dengan keadaan dimana ia berada dalam ruangan dan kasur mewah dengan wanita asing di depannya "Kau pingsan di dekat mobilku. Karena jarak minimarketnya lumayan dekat dengan rumahku, yang pertama ku pikirkan adalah membawamu ke rumah, bukan ke rumah sakit. Tapi tak apa, aku sudah memanggilkan dokter untukmu. Bagaiamana kondisimu?" Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya, mendalami rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan wanita asing di depannya dalam sekali nafas.

"Ma-maaf?" Yoongi mencoba bangun.

"Biar kubantu. Ah ya, kau harus memakan makanan bergizi. Itu yang dokterku katakan. Wajahmu benar-benar pucat. Kasihan bayimu."

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Ma-maaf, ba-bagaimana anda tahu?" Yoongi terkaget, karena yang ia tahu, hanya dirinya dan dokter yang mengetahui kehamilannya, dan orang asing di depannya ini secara gamblang mengatakan fakta yang orang lain tak tahu.

"Ah, dokter yang memeriksamu mengatakannya. Ayo kau makan, sudah kubuatkan sup _cream_." Yoongi hanya terdiam saat wanita baik hati itu menyodorkan semangkuk sup _cream_ pada pangkuannya "Makanlah. Sebentar lagi pelayanku akan membawakanmu obat." Seokjin mencoba tersenyum mengamati bagaimana wajah putih itu terlihat benar-benar cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Terimakasih. Anda begitu baik." Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan lirih dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Em. Siapa namamu cantik?"

"Yoongi. Min Yoongi." Ucapnya setelah menelan sup _cream_ terenak yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidup.

"Kau terlihat lebih muda dariku." Seokjin sedikit tertawa "Panggil aku Eonni saja. Seokjin, Kim." Yoongi tersenyum mengangguk, tak dapat mengabaikan sup _cream_ enak yang benar-benar membuat lidahnya meleleh "Em, apakah aku harus menghubungi suamimu? Mungkin dia tengah khawatir saat ini. Kau pasti menikah muda? Berapa usiamu? Bahkan kau masih menggemaskan sekarang." Seokjin memekik terlalu gemas dengan Yoongi. Tangannya terkepal menahan hasrat untuk mencubit pipi menggemaskan itu. Namun kondisi berkata lain, wajahnya menjadi canggung saat melihat bagaiamana Yoongi terdiam kaku.

Dengan susah payah ia menelan sup yang telah masuk ke dalam mulutnya lalu menatap Seokjin gugup "A-anu. Eum. A-aku tak memiliki suami." Gugup. Itu yang Yoongi rasakan. Menjelaskan fakta yang benar-benar terlihat begitu rendah bagi dirinya. Menahan malu. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri, Seokjin terlalu baik untuk ia bohongi.

Dan yang di lakukan wanita dengan rambut yang di gelung dengan jepitan bermotif bunga itu hanya membola, menutup mulutnya yang menganga "Ma-maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan wajah penyesalan. Yoongi tersenyum menggeleng.

"Tak apa Eonni. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

Sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa terbakar "Kau harus meminta pertanggung jawaban kekasihmu! Enak saja kalau sudah berbuat tak mau bertanggung jawab! Dasar anak jaman sekarang." _Ups_ , lagi-lagi dirinya menutup mulut dan seluruh kalimat laknatnya, karena dengan kata lain, ia menyindir bagaiamana Min Yoongi itu. "Maafkan aku Yoongi. Sial. Dasar mulutku."

Yoongi hanya terkekeh melihat bagaiaman Seokjin brutal memukul bibirnya sendiri dengan mata penuh penyesalan yang ia layangkan pada Yoongi.

"Tidak Eonni. Jangan minta maaf terus." Jeda sebentar, Yoongi meletakkan sendoknya yang sempat ia gigit karena menahan tawanya " Hm, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya," mata kecilnya menerawang pada mata Seokjin dengan sedikit gugup "Apakah bisa ini disebut pemerkosaan? Aku tak tahu istilah apa yang harus aku gunakan." Ujarnya sekuat tenaga.

"APA!?" Seokjin benar-benar tak dapat mengontrol emosinya, tubuhnya berdiri menatap tajam Yoongi yang kini rasanya menciut "Siapa? Siapa katakan Yoongi? Siapa yang berani memperkosa gadis cantik sepertimu? Katakan, lalu aku akan mengulitinya." Yoongi benar-benar tak berfikir wanita yang awalnya anggun di depannya ini dapat semenyeramkan ini.

"Em Eonni sudahlah." Tangan kurus itu tanpa sadar membawa Seokjin untuk kembali duduk. Wanita bermarga Kim itu menghela nafas, memandangi bagaiaman saat ini Yoongi hanya mengaduk-aduk sup _cream_ yang sudah sedikit itu. Hatinya bergetar iba, membayangkan jika Yoongi adalah adik kandungnya, membayangkan jika ia memiliki adik bernasib malang layaknya Yoongi. Mungkin Seokjin saat ini sudah mengejar pelaku bajingan itu.

"Yoongi." Tangan itu bergerak menggenggam tangan kurus yang kini langsung berhenti mengaduk supnya. "Jangan takut. Aku menyukaimu bahkan saat kau pingsan tadi. Kau boleh bercerita padaku. Katakan, anggap aku Eonniemu."

Mata si Min terasa panas mendengar penuturan lembut Seokjin. Ia rindu diperhatikan. Ia rindu kehangatan. Ia rindu merasa dilindungi. Ia rindu kasih sayang. karena beberapa tahun terakhir, Yoongi hanyalah gadis sebatang kara. Sendirian. Tanpa siapapun yang dapat ia sandarkan kepalanya jika ia lelah.

"Kau tak akan percaya Eonni." Berusaha tersenyum, namun dengan jelas matanya menghianati bibirnya, air mata itu menetes tanpa dapat ia tahan.

"Aku tau kau wanita baik Yoongi-ah." Tangannya terangkat menghapus pipi yang basah.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan percaya. Semua orang juga tak akan percaya." Wajahnya menunduk.

"Eh, jangan bilang suamiku?"

"Eh?" Yoongi segera mengangkat wajahnya, memandang kaget sekaligus gugup "Si-siapa suami Eonni?" Seokjin membuang nafas lega.

"Ahaha kalau begitu bukan suamiku." Seokjin mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Yoongi, menaruhnya pada nakas.

"Jadi katakan. Aku percaya padamu."

Sekuat tenaga Yoongi menarik oksigen lalu membuangnya. Mencoba mencari keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri dan pada mata Seokjin,

"Jimin. Park Jimin." Lugas.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

 _Malam itu Yoongi terus menggerutu karena ada lelaki berperut buncit terus menggodanya. Heol, meskipun Yoongi bekerja di club malam, namun seleranya tinggi, tidak untuk pria kelebihan lemak di perutnya. Tapi perlu di garis bawahi,_ _Yoongi hanya memberikan tubuhnya untuk suami tercintanya kelak._ _Menjadi salah satu pelayan di club malam tak membuatnya masuk ke dalam lubang gelap. Tidak. Yoongi masih sayang tubuh dan masa depannya. Memikirkan dua bulan lagi ia akan wisuda dan meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini lalu mendapatkan pekerjaan layak sudah meraung-raung dalam pikirannya, dan sekali lagi, Yoongi ingin menggelindingkan pria menjijikan di ujung sana yang masih memandanginya penuh nafsu._

" _Mundurkan sedikit bibirmu.. Dan antar ini ke lantai tiga ruang 21." Kihyun memberikan nampan dengan sebotol vodka di atasnya._

" _Apa mereka sedang seks? Kau tau, aku tak mau menganggu mereka." Kihyun menghela nafas lalu menggeleng._

" _Tidak. Dia sendirian, atau kau bisa menemaninya? Dan sekalipun mereka sedang seks, mungkin kau bisa ikut threesome?" godanya yang sukses mendapatkan tendangan di tulang keringnya._

" _Sialan. Mati saja sana." Ucapanya menggerutu lalu berjalan dengan hentakan keras. "Kau pikir aku apa hah. Enak saja. Yang ada aku akan menikah dengan idolaku nanti. Astaga, mendengar suara serendipitinya saja sudah membuatku merinding." Yoongi terkikik dengan pikirannya. "Ah sudah sampai." Tangan itu bergerak mengetuk, menunggu hingga pintu terbuka, dan yang ia dengar adalah suara yang menyuruhnya masuk._

 _Matanya menyipit, ruangannya lumayan gelap, dan tak ada suara desahan ataupun ranjang yang berdecit. Kaki rampingnya terus melangkah menemukan si penyewa kamar._

" _Permisi tuan. Ini pesanan anda." Matanya yang kecil sukses membola lebar, hingga bola matanya hendak keluar saat lelaki yang tadi menunduk itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menampilkan lelaki berambut abu-abu dengan rahang tajam dan bibir tebal yang hampir tiap hari ia pandangi._

 _ **Park jimin.**_

 _Terduduk lesu di hadapannya._

 _Yoongi tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia ingin berteriak berlari atau menubruk Jimin dengan pelukan hangatnya. Namun semuanya pupus saat melihat bagaiamana wajah itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan, air mata yang tersisa dan mata yang layu. Jimin benar-benar berbeda._

" _Ji-jimin ssi?' lirihnya mencoba memanggil Jimin yang masih diam memandangnya. "Kau baik-baik saja Jimin-ssi?"_

 _Dan yang ia ingat adalah, Jimin menariknya lalu menindihnya. Dan semua terjadi. Kehormatannya dirampas idolanya. Bahkan tangisannya tak dapat mengembalikan apa yang telah Jimin renggut. Yoongi hanya diam, pasrah dan menangis, karena tamparan di pipinya sudah cukup membuatnya lelah._

 _ **Lalu yang Jimin ingat adalah, ia terbangun dengan seorang gadis di sampingnya.**_

.

.

.

Namjoon terburu-buru menuruni mobilnya, setelah sebelumnya mendapat telefon dari istri tercintanya dengan nada penuh panik dan amukan, menyuruhnya untuk membatalkan rapat dan segera pulang ke rumah. Jika ini lagi-lagi karena anak semata wayangnya yang terlalu cerdas, Namjoon benar-benar akan menyekolahkan Taehyung di Hogwarts, sekolah impian Taehyung dimana ia ingin sekelas dengan Harry Potter, namun si Ayah yakin, anak semata wayangnya tak dapat masuk Gryffindor melainkan Slytherin. Oke, lupakan pikiran absurb Kim namjoon dan Kim Taehyung, dirinya memilih berlari kecil saat jarak semakin dekat dengan ruang keluarga.

"Namjoon akhirnya kau datang." Kepalanya menoleh bingung. Tak ada Taehyung, berarti masalahnya bukan pada anak itu. Melainkan dirinya melihat melihat wanita muda tengah menunduk gugup di sofa tak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Namjoon memandang istrinya tenang.

"Kau tak akan percaya ini. Karena awalnya aku berharap percaya, lalu aku tak percaya sampai akhirnya aku percaya,"

"Oke katakan yang jelas Jinnie." Namjoon menggenggam lembut tangan isterinya, mengelusnya,berusaha menenangkan Seokjin yang terlihat panik. "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dan siapa gadis itu?" bisiknya dir akhir kalimat.

"Joonie, kau tak akan percaya ini. Gadis ini," Seokjin menuntun Namjoon untuk mendekat ke arah Yoongi "Dia tengah mengandung." Namjoon menaikkan alisnya menunggu kalimat Seokjin "Lebih tepatnya mengandung anak Jimin."

"Huh?" Anggap saja Namjoon seketika _budeg_.

"Jimin, Kim Namjoon. Park Jimin. Chimchim. Mochiku. Ippiku. Adik sepupumu. Paman Taehyung. Jimin, si artis papan atas yang tengah naik daun. Iya Namjoon. Park Jimin yang itu." Seokjin menjelaskan dengan penuh penekanan.

Namjoon bertambah tak mengerti, dan seketika kepalanya terasa pening. Bergantian memandang Seokjin lalu gadis manis yang masih betah menunduk, membuat Seokjin sedikit jengkel "Iya Namjoon. Astaga Park Jimin-ku. Awalnya saat dia mengakatan Jimin. Aku tak percaya. Lalu aku memperlihatkan foto Jimin. Dan dia mengangguk. Lalu aku mendengar ceritanya. aku tak percaya. Tapi Namjoon. Kau lihat matanya. Aku percaya padanya Namjoon. Dia gadis baik. dan aku tak percaya Jiminku benar-benar kelewatan saat ini." Namjoon memandang dalam Yoongi, gigirnya menggeletuk geram.

"Katakan. Apa maumu? Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan? Atau apa yang kau harapkan dari popularitas Jimin? Ah kau idol yang akan debut? Mau menebeng popularitasnya atau justru menghancurkan Jimin. Atau kau sasaengnya? Nona. Caramu menjijikan. Kau benar-benar terlihat rendahan. Sudah aku mau membayarmu asal kau tak berbuat macam-macam dengan Jimin." Namjoon menggeram marah.

Yoongi tak bohong. Hatinya begitu sakit. Dirinya merasa terhina. Kepalan tangannya menguat, menahan tangis dan amarah. Bahkan dirinya tak tahu harus membela apa dirinya. Dirinya sudah di cap rendah. Dirinya di cap hina. Dan mungkin itu kenyataan yang harus ia terima.

"Namjoon!" Seokjin membentak. Tak percaya suaminya mengatakan kalimat sekejam itu.

"Seokjin. Seharusnya kau tahu, kita hidup di jaman sekarang. Begitu banyak penipuan, begitu banyak cara licik. Jimin sedang berada dalam popularitasnya. Banyak orang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Ini salah satunya." Namjoon memberikan kekehan amarahnya. "Beritahu berapa yang kau inginkan, lalu pergi dari hidup Jimin selamanya."

"Tuan." Yoongi berusaha bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya. Tangannya masih mengepal hebat.

"Aku bahkan tak berharap bertemu Jimin saat itu. Dan jika anda mengira aku ingin menghancurkan popularitas Jimin, mungkin saat ini sudah beredar banyak artikel tentang diriku. Dan aku akan berada di antara wartawan dan membeberkan semuanya. Dan mungkin aku akan memeras Jimin saat ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu jika Seokjin Eonni adalah kakak iparnya. Aku hanya pingsan lalu dia memintaku menceritakan kisahku. Dan aku hanya mengatakan Park Jimin. Aku tak meminta uang dari penjelasanku. Dan sejujurnya iya, aku memang mencari Park Jimin. Aku di usir dari agensinya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik. karena yang kupikirkan hanyalah calon anakku. Aku hanya ingin pertanggung jawabannya, bukan, bukan berupa materi. Aku hanya ingin marganya. Aku-aku tau bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa orang tua. Dan aku terlalu sakit memikirkan anakku akan memakai margaku kelak. Aku hanya berharap anakku memiliki marga ayahnya. Hanya itu. Aku tidak selicik dan sehina itu tuan."

Namjoon merasa di tampar lalu di dorong kuat-kuat. Kalimat panjang itu benar-benar menganggunya. Darahnya menaik drastis, geraman tak elak ia desiskan "Panggil Jimin Seokjin."

Dan Seokjin berani bersumpah dia seperti melihat monster untuk pertama kalinya dalam diri Kim Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Kau fokus dulu pada karirmu. Biarkan netizen mengira-ira sendiri. Lagi pula sekarang sudah reda. Pikirkan karirmu. Kau _hallyu star_ sekarang."

"Tapi Hyung. Aku takut mereka membencinya? Tapi dalam hatiku sejujurnya aku ingin semua orang mengetahuinya." Jimin memijit pelan pelipisnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berada pada sofa.

"Aku tau. Semua akan terjadi jika sudah waktunya. Dan kuharap tidak ada kejadian seperti waktu itu. Atau reputasimu benar-benar hancur. Carilah orang terpercaya. Jangan seperti itu, berbagilah masalah denganku-"

"Hyung sungguh aku hanya mabuk." Jimin tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya memandang letih Hoseok yang terduduk tak jauh darinya. "Dan jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang kejadian itu."

"Seharusnya kau membawa gadis itu. Kau tak takut dia akan menjatuhkanmu? Mungkin saja ia punya bukti. Bukan kabur seperti orang gila. Dan itu benar-benar pengecut." Jimin ingin menghantamkan kepalanya pada tembok. Ia benar benar bodoh. Kalimat CEO nya benar-benar menusuk.

Getar ponsel di meja mengalihkan perhatiannya, dengan tenang, jarinya menggeser tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga

" **Pulang. Sekarang** ,"

Jimin hanya memandang kosong pintu ruangan agensinya, lalu memandang bingung Hoseok. Bahkan dirinya belum mengucapkan satu hurufpun, dan kaka ipar tercintanya mematikan panggilannya. Dan suara dingin Seokjin benar-benar membuatnya merinding untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

Jantungnya berpacu kencang melirik Hoseok yang memilih ikut ke rumah Seokjin, karena bagaiamanapun tak ada sekat antara dirinya dan keluarga Namjoon. Mengabaikan omongan Junki tentang jadwal Jimin, Jimin memilih menemui Seokjin yang sepertinya dalam mode ganasnya. Amukan keluarganya lebih penting.

"Menurutmu ada apa?" Jimin menoleh pada Hoseok yang terus fokus membelah jalanan.

"Aku tak tahu Hyung. Tiga hari yang lalu Seokjin Nuna masih terlihat baik padaku. Bahkan datang ke apartemenku. Kau tahu Hyung, aku masih merinding mengingat suaranya." Tangannya menjadi bantalan kepalanya yang menyender pada kaca jendela.

Mendengar kalimat Jimin, membuat Hoseok ikut merinding.

.

Jimin tak tahu apapun, namun tiba-tiba kakak sepupunya menonjok keras pipi kirina. Jimin tersungkur dan merasakan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Namjoon." Hoseok segera menghampiri Jimin, mendelik kaget saat Namjoon tiba-tiba berusaha menerjang Jimin- _lagi_. Pekikan Seokjin tak terelekkan. Wanita itu segera berlari memeluk Namjoon dari belakang, menghentikan aksi suaminya yang benar-benar seperti kerasukan monster.

"Jimin kau-" geram lelaki jangkung itu memandang Jimin yang kini mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Hoseok.

"Namjoon apa yang terjadi." Jimin menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya, membiarkan Hoseok yang kini melangkah maju mendekati Namjoon.

"Kau. Kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada bajingan itu."

"Hyung." Jimin terlonjak kaget. Namjoon tak pernah semarah ini.

.

.

Jimin terus terdiam. Memicing tajam ke arah Yoongi yang kini menatapnya dengan garang. Yoongi yang sedari tadi menunduk saat Namjoon tengah membabi buta pada Jimin, kini mengangkat dagunya tanpa gentar setelah Seokjin menjelaskan semuanya. Melihat Jimin yang terlihat masih mengenali wajah Yoongi, membuat wanita itu lebih memiliki kekuatan.

"Oke..oke. jadi dia wanita yang Jimin tiduri?" Seokjin mendelik tak suka dengan kalimat tanpa dosa Hoseok.

"Jaga ucapanmu Jung Hoseok!" Ucapnya dengan keras.

"Aku hanya bicara apa yang kau bilang Nuna. Oke aku akan jujur disini. Memang sebelumnya Jimin pernah memberitahuku ia tak sengaja mabuk hingga meniduri gadis yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Dan bodohnya anak itu." Tangannya menunjuk kaku "Dia meninggalkan begitu saja karena Jimin terlanjur takut dan kaget. Dan Jimin?" Kini mata Jimin penuh dengan wajah serius Hoseok yang terlihat menyeramkan "Ingat yang tadi ku katakan? Nyata kan? Gadis itu akan mencarimu? Mengingat popularitasmu. Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Jadi Nona? Aku tak yakin jika itu adalah Jimin, mengingat kau juga anak klub. _Well,_ kita semua tahu, yang datang ke klub bukanlah mereka yang polos. Jangan coba membodohi kami Nona. Baik, aku mau ganti rugi. Berapa yang kau inginkan? Dan tutup mulutmu tentang kejadian itu."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Menahan, menahan semuanya. Menahan rasa hinanya, menahan kalimat yang membuatnya begitu rendah, menahan cemooh semua orang terhadapnya. Seharusnya ia mempersiapkan ini lebih matang. Seharusnya Yoongi tahu ini akan lebih menyakitkan dari yang ia pikirkan. Seharusnya Yoongi bisa menangani ini. Seharusnya, seharusnya air matanya tak kembali menetes memalukan saat ini. Yoongi benci menangis di hadapan orang lain, dengan keadaan dimana ia dipandang begitu menjijikan.

"Hoseok!" Seokjin berdiri dengan wajah merah. Hoseok benar-benar keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Nuna." Hoseok melirik Namjoon yang kini masih terduduk dengan mata tajamnya yang tak lepas dari Jimin.

"Aku akan menjelaskan. Jadi tolong dengarkan." Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya takkala Jimin yang sedari diam kini angkat suara "Benar. Aku meniduri dia saat itu. Tapi sumpah, aku mabuk Hyung. Aku tak sadar. Hingga aku bangun dan melihatnya di sampingku. Dan maaf aku langsung kabur begitu saja. Aku takut identitasku saat itu terbongkar. Dan masalah kau hamil? Hei kita hanya melakukannya sekali-"

"Dua kali Jimin-ssi." Suranya serak "Kau melakukannya dua kali malam itu." Wajah Jimin memerah dan semua orang mendadak diam.

"Kita lakukan tes darah." Ucap Hoseok final memecah keheningan.

"Bajingan!" dan si Monster Namjoon kembali berusa menonjok Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengganti posisi tidurnya. Ini sudah keenam kalinya wanita yang telah wisuda dua hari itu selalu mengganti posisi tidur. Dirinya gelisah. Benar-benar gelisah. Mengingat kejadian dimana dirinya duduk dengan tegang di salah satu ruangan di agensi Jimin, tepat dimana hasil teh darah keluar.

Semua mata memandang sebal Jimin yang kini menunduk lesu dengan kertas di genggamannya. Terutama Seokjin. Wanita itu kini lebih memilih duduk bersampingan dengan Yoongi dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan lembut, mengingat kejadian dimana saat Yoongi benar-benar direndahkan, melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil itu bergetar samar, Seokjin tahu, semua terlalu menyakitkan jika di lewati Yoongi seorang diri.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Jimin?" tangan Namjoon saling terpaut, suaranya begitu rendah.

"Aku-" Rasanya Jimin tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya atau memang tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Sebagai CEO aku bertanggung jawab akan karir Jimin. Kalian tahu kan? Jimin sedang berada di puncak popularitasnya. Kuharap keputusan kalian tidak menjatuhkan Jimin." Hoseok mengambil alih.

"Nikahi Yoongi Jim. Bertanggung jawab." Jimin membola tak siap "Jika kau adiku. Bertanggung jawablah. Jangan jadi pengecut." Lagi-lagi Jimin serasa di hantam oleh kalimat Hyung tersayangnya.

"Hyung-"

"Orang tuamu menitipkanmu padaku. Dan aku rasa telah gagal menjadi pengganti orang tuamu. Kau sudah mengecewakan kami Jimin-ah, kumohon, jangan membuat dirimu begitu pecundang." Sumpah demi karirnya, Jimin melihat bagaiamana mata Namjoon berkaca-kaca. Lelaki berambut _gray_ itu menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Aku akan menikahinya. Aku akan menikahimu Yoongi." Ujarnya dengan lancar.

Seokjin mau tak mau tersenyum, mengelus lembut tangan Yoongi.

"Hm. Hm. Aku ingin bicara disini. Begini. Sudah kukatakan kan kalau pilihan kalian jangan menjatuhkan Jimin?" Mata Hoseok mendadak gugup saat matanya bersibubruk dengan mata Namjoon "Ma-maksudku, ayolah aku bukan orang jahat. Aku setuju, benar-benar setuju Jimin akan menikahi Yoongi. Memang itu pula yang aku harapkan. Tapi Jimin dalam pucaknya, aku ingin mengambil alternatif. Yoongi-ssi." Jeda sebentar untuk Hoseok mengambil nafasnya "Kumohon, lindungi Jimin, menikahlah dengan Jimin, namun kuharap kau mau menyembunyikannya.

"Hoseok-"

"Nuna dengar dulu." Hosoek tak dapat mengontrol suaranya "Jika kalian ketahuan, bukan hanya Jimin yang dalam bahaya, kau juga Yoongi, juga anakmu. Kau tahu bagaimana fans saat ini? Bahkan kita harus benar-benar menyembunyikan ini rapat-rapat dari sasaeng yang terus berusaha menguntit Jimin. Kumohon bekerja samalah Yoongi. Karir Jimin juga untuk masa depan anakmu."

Semua diam menunggu keputusan Yoongi. Bahkan Jimin ikut memandangnya penuh harap. "Aku-aku, bahkan menikah bukan harapanku, jadi kenapa aku harus membeberkannya?"

"Baik. pernikahan akan terlaksana. Hoseok cocokan jadwal Jimin dengan kami oke. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya." Dan kali ini, wajah Seokjin benar-benar terlihat ceria.

Semua berlalu begitu saja. Dengan Seokjin yang selalu mendatanginya, membawa sekantung susu ibu hamil, ikut mengantar dirirnya memeriksa kandungan, memilihkan baju pengantin untukknya. Ah baju pengantin, Yoongi akan resmi memakainya besok, atau bisa dikatakan beberapa jam lagi? Karena mereka mengadakan acara tepat dua hari setelah kelulusan Yoongi. Yoongi bahkan tak dapat terlelap memikirkan dirinya akan terikat, menikah, dengan seseorang asing yang sesungguhnya tak asing, seseorang yang sesungguhnya menjadi penyemangatnya, seseorang yang sudah menemani Yoongi dengan suara dan alunan musiknya, seseorang yang begitu ia idolakan yang justru merusak hidupnya.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang istimewa, bagi Yoongi maupun Jimin. Pernikahan yang dilakukan sederhana namun berkelas dengan tamu undangan hanya segelintir orang bahkan Yoongi tak mengundang satupun orang yang ia kenal. Sungguh tak istimewa, namun berbeda bagi Seokjin. Wanita beranak satu itu terus tersenyum menyapa para kerabat dan tamu undangan. Seokjin begitu bahagia. Bahkan anak semata wayangnya ikut bahagia.

"Aunty, mau ku ambilkan _cake_ lagi" Yoongi menggeleng lalu menelan potongan cake terakhirnya.

"Aunty kenyang Taehyung-ah."

"Ah apa dedek bayi juga kenyang?" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu, jika Aunty kenyang, dedek bayi juga kenyang."

"Wah, Taehyung senang mendengarnya. Dek bayi," ucapnya menopang tangannya pada kedua lututnya dengan sedikit membungkuk tepat di depan perut Yoongi yang masih rata "Jika ingin minum katakana padaku oke, aku akan siap mengambilkannya." Yoongi hanya terkekeh lalu mengelus lembut surai Taehyung. Anak itu selalu menempelinya saat acara pemberkatan selesai.

"Taehyung tak ingin main?"

"Tidak Aunty, kata Mama, aku harus menjaga Aunty dan dedek bayi. Tenang Aunty, Taehyung akan menajaga Aunty, tak perlu takut walaupun pedang Tae tertinggal di kamar oke?" ucapnya berbisik di akhir kalimat. Yoongi benar-benar merasa terhibur dengan kehadiran Taehyung. Matanya beralih pada Jimin yang tengah mengobrol entah dengan siapa, Jimin dengan tuxedo putih dengan guratan hitam, rambut yang kini di cat hitam membuat Jimin berkali kali lipat terlihat begitu tampan dan _sexy_ , sayang, rasa sayang dan cinta dari seorang fans telah sirna sejak Jimin menghancurkannya. Yang ada hanyalah rasa kagum tanpa embel-embel menyukai.

"Yoongi." Suara lembut itu mebuyarkan lamunanya.

"Oh iya Eonnie?"

"Jika kau lelah istrihatlah. Kau sudah terlalu lama berdiri."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula ada Taehyung yang menjagaku. Iyakan Tae?" Taehyung mengangguk bangga dengan kedua tangan bertengger di pinggang layaknya piala.

"Mama tenang saja. Taehyung sudah menjaga Aunty dengan baik."

"Anak pintar." Seokjin tersenyum "Taehyung cari Papa sana. Besok kau harus sekolah." Taehyung mengangguk lagi lalu melesat pergi mencari Namjoon.

"Mungkin aku sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali. Yoongi, selamat datang di keluarga kami. Kami menerimamu dengan senang hati. Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan pada kami. Kau tau kan kami begitu menyayangimu dan calon anakmu. Ah bahagia rasanya sebentar lagi Taehyung memiliki teman." Matanya terasa panas dan berembun mendengar penuturan manis dan tulus dari Seokjin.

"Terimakasih Eonni." Dengan pelan tubuh itu mendekat memeluk erat Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Sesuai dengan kesepakatan awal kita. Jadi disini kau tinggal Yoongi. Aku sengaja menyewa apartemen sampingku agar kita lebih mudah berkomunikasi. Dan setidaknya kita akan jaga jarak, dan tak akan ada orang lain curiga. _Passwordnya_ adalah tanggal pernikahan kita, hanya angka itu yang terlintas di otaku. Aku akan mengganti _passwordku_ juga dengan angka itu agar kau dapat sewaktu-waktu masuk ke apartemenku. Ah tentu jika keadaan aman." Yoongi hanya mengangguk, matanya sibuk menelisik ruangan minimalis namun berkesan begitu nyaman. Snagat jauh berbeda dengan flat kecilnya.

"Yoongi ada hal serius yang harus ku katakan. Ini menyangkut kita, hanya agensiku yang tahu tentang ini." Yoongi diam menanti kelanjutan Jimin "Yoongi, aku memiliki kekasih. Dan aku benar-benar mencintainya. Kuharap kau dapat menjaga sikapmu jika aku membawanya. Ah aku tidak akan mempertemukan kalian karena itu akan menjadi sangat aneh. Tapi jika kalian bertemu tak sengaja, tolong, tetap sembunyikan pernikahan ini. Aku sangat mencintai Seulgi. Kuharap kau mau bekerja sama untukku."

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Te-tentu. Jadi kau berpacaran dengan Kang Seulgi?" Dan yang Yoongi dapat adalah sebuah anggukan dengan senyum kebanggan. Semua terasa kering, bibirnya, tenggorokannya, bahkan matanya. Sebuah rumor yang ia dengar adalah sebuah kenyataan. Idolanya benar-benar berpacaran dengan personel _girlband_ itu. Dan yang bisa Yoongi lakukan adalah mengangguk lalu membalikan badan berpura-pura mengamati kembali interior ruangannya.

.

.

.

hanyalah pemikiran yang tiba-tiba melintas


	2. Moving On

_**Ah, kenapa rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari yang kubayangkan?**_

 _ **Bodoh. Untuk apa memikirkan hal itu. Hidupmu sudah berbeda Yoongi-ah**_

 _ **Memang aku siapa?**_

Pemikiran menggilakan itu serig terlintas di dalam otaknya, membuat ibu hamil itu menjambak-jambak kasar gorden kamarnya. Ini sudah tiga minggu semenjak pernikahannya, artinya, sudah tiga minggu dirinya terkurung di dalam apartemen mewah ini. Atau dengan sedikit kata lain, berarti sudah tiga minggu Yoongi tak bertemu Jimin. Oke, kalimat terakhir itu seharusnya tak perlu menjadi penjelas karena apa, karena Yoongi bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Jimin.

Tapi

 _Sebuah anggukan dengan senyum kebanggaan itu tak pernah hilang dari memorinya._

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi terasa begitu sakit melihat senyum malaikat Jimin yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Senyum yang selalu menjadi rasa penyemangatnya, senyum yang akan ia ingat sebelum dan sesudah tidur itu kini menjadi duri tajam dalam dadanya.

Senyum Jimin begitu menyakitkan.

Dan seharusnya Yoongi orang realistis

Sejak awal seharusnya ia tahu

Ia bukanlah sesuatu untuk seorang Park Jimin

Seharusnya ia mengubur rasanya saat detik dimana Jimin menghancurkannya

Bukan kembali merasa hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Karena membunuh cinta tak semudah dirimu menghidupkan cinta.

Dan Yoongi seharusnya terus tahu. Jimin bukanlah miliknya sekalipun Jimin miliknya.

.

"Jadi kapan jadwal kontrol kandunganmu Yoongi-ah?" Yoongi melirik Seokjin lewat sudut matanya, pipi kanannya bertumpu pada telapak tangannya, sementara tangan kirinya dengan malas mengaduk-aduk salad buatan Seokjin. Dan kenyataan selanjutnya, adalah Seokjin sedang mengiris sayuran –lagi- .

"Lusa Eonni." Jawabnya dengan malas.

"Tae, ambilkan daun bawang. Kau tau daun bawang kan? Hijau panjang, ujungnya runcing, bawahnya putih. Aiss, pokoknya yang seperti itu." Lalu menghentikan irisannya, menatap Yoongi, membuat seulas senyumnya terpatri "Akan kutemani. Makan saladmu sayang. jangan bosan begitu."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk lalu menarik nafasnya, melirik Seokjin lagi yang tengah menggumamkan kata terimakasih lalu mengusak rambut Taehyung yang kini berlari cepat menuju ruang tv karena acara kartunnya adalah kewajiban untuk di tonton.

"Apa Jimin sudah kesini?"

"Huh? Tidak. Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi."

"Sialan bocah itu! Keterlaluan! Aku akan memarahinya!-"

"Untuk apa Eonni? Aku kan hanya meminta marganya untuk anakku nanti. Dia tidak punya kewajiban lain Eonni." Seokjin sukses mengatupkan bibirnya. Memilih berdehem menetralkan rasa canggungnya.

"Tapi tetap saja dia calon ayah anakmu Yoongi-ah. Jika bukan perhatian padamu, setidaknya pada anakmu." Yoongi berusaha tersenyum.

"Anakku akan tetap dapat kasih sayang dariku Eonni." Oh, Seokjin tau maksud kalimat dari bibir tipis wanita hamil di depannya. Memilih kembali menyibukkan diri dengan irisannya, karena Seokjin tak ingin membuat Yoongi terus tersakiti secara mental.

.

.

Sibuk. Itulah kata tertetap untuk Jimin saat ini. Jadwal comebacknya tiga bulan lagi, dan saat ini ia masih meliuk-liukkan badannya di ruang bercatkan putih dengan banyak kaca tertempel didindingnya. Bulir-bulir keringat yang menghiasi wajahnya ia hiraukan, sesekali tangannya akan menyapu anggun rambut basahnya ke belakang. Beberapa menit setelahnya tangannya bertopang pada kedua lututnya, bernafas dengan cepat menatapi beberapa rekan dancernya yang kini tumbang melentangkan tubuhnya.

"Cukup sampai disini dulu. Kalian pulang, besok kita latihan lagi." Semua berdiri membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih saat pelatih Song keluar ruangan.

"Jangan pulang terlalu pagi Jim. Pulang sekarang saja. Kau bintangnya disini Jim. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau sudah berkembang." Jimin tersenyum mengangguk, dirinya terduduk bersenderkan kaca dengan tangan yang kini memijat random lututnya.

Pulang ya? Bahkan Jimin takut pulang, memilih tertidur di ruang latihan. Katakanlah memang Jimin pengecut. Dia hanya takut, takut melihat sebuah kesalahan yang tak hanya membuatnya hancur, tapi membuat seorang gadis tak berdosa remuk tak tertolong.

Dua hari lalu Seokjin memarahinya karena tak pernah mengunjungi Yoongi. Yeah memang, alasan sibuk yang ia berikan. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia hanya masih belum siap. Sungguh, Jimin begitu mencintai karirnya. Dan Yoongi menjadi neraka dalam kehancuran karirrnya. Dan Jimin, amat mencintai Seulgi, bohong jika dirinya tak merasa begitu bersalah pada kekasihnya.

Seulgi masih berhubungan baik dengannya, dan itu benar-benar membuat Jimin merasa malu merasa bersalah. Namun ia begitu cinta. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Impiannya adalah menikahi gadis yang ia cinta, Seulgi. Bukan seorang Min Yoongi yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

Tapi dalam hati kecilnya. Ia begitu kasihan pada Yoongi. Jika bukan karenanya, Yoongi masih akan hidup normal. Jika bukan karenanya, masa depan dirinya dan Yoongi tidak terancam. Kakinya memilih berdiri lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan yang telah kosong. Tak ada alasan dirinya untuk tidak pulang. Toh, Jimin pulang kerumahnya, bukan ke tempat lain.

.

.

.

Jimin menggerutu kasar memunguti kertas dan berbagai kaleng _cola_ dan _beer_ yang ia tenggak beberapa hari ini. Apartemennya benar-benar kacau. Entah hari seperti apa yang ia lewati hingga menyebabkan Jimin si rapi menjadi amburadul begini. Terkadang bibirnya mendadak terkekeh saat melihat coretan-coretan nama Seulgi dalam kertas putihnya. Stress membuatnya ingin menumpahkan segala rasa yang menghantamnya dalam sebuah lirik lagu, namun nama Seulgi lah yang sering tercetak nyata dalam ingatannya.

Suara getar ponselnya membuat gerak tangannya terhenti. Kakinya berdiri melangkah menuju ponsel yang berada di meja. Matanya menyipit berbentuk sabit dengan bibir melengkung manis. Pesan dari kekasihnya. Mengatakan ia akan pergi ke luar kota untuk acara musik. Sulit memang untuk kedua insan itu saling bertemu. Entah karena jadwal atau memang tak ada tempat mereka untuk kencan. Hubungan mereka terlalu riskan.

 **[Jangan terluka. Tampillah dengan cantik, tapi ingat, kau hanya milikku.]**

Dan sesudah itu ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Mengikat kantung berisi sampah kaleng miliknya. Melangkah keluar untuk menunggu petugas sampah akan mengambilnya. Dan pagi ini matanya membola saat bertemu Yoongi yang sama halnya tengah berada di depan pintu masing-masing.

Senyum canggung ia paksakan. Dengan pelan tangannya menaruh kantung kereseknya, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gaya canggungnya. Yoongi masih berdiri di depannya dengan kepala menunduk. Bahkan wanita itu tak menyapanya.

"Yoongi-ssi." Panggilnya saat kaki kecil itu hendak memasuki apartemennya. Menelan ludah kasar karena memanggil Yoongi di luar pikirannya.

 _Seharusnya kau mendatanginya sekali-kali Jimin-ah. Kau boleh tak menyukainya, tapi ia ibu anakmu. Manusialah sedikit._

Kalimat menohok Seokjin terngingang dalam otaknya. Melangkahkan kakinya, namun matanya entah menatap kemana. Tak berani menatap Yoongi yang kini menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ba-bagaimana kabarmu?" perlu beberapa detik bagi Yoongi menjawabnya. Membuat Jimin mengalihkan atensinya dari lorong apartemennya pada Yoongi.

"Baik."

Sudah. Lalu Jimin harus apa lagi?

"Aa, kau membuang sampah juga?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Matanya terpejam beberapa detik. Mencari cara membuang kecanggungan level langitnya. Atau sepertinya Yoongi tak ingin bertemu dengannya?

"Ka-kau sudah sarapan?" Bodoh. Ini sudah jam 9, anggukan Yoongi hanya membuat suasana menjadi lebih canggung.

"Apa kau belum?"

"Belum." Jawabnya secepat kilat. Entah, Jimin hanya berusaha membuang perasaan canggung menggelikan ini.

"Masuklah. Akan kubuatkan sarapan." Jimin sukses berkedip, kembali mencoba mengingat kalimat Yoongi. Wanita itu telah masuk lebih dulu meninggalkan Jimin yang masih mematung.

Tak ada yang bersuara selama Yoongi sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya dan Jimin yang terduduk anteng menunggu Yoongi. Netranya mengitari ruangan Yoongi, sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari yang Jimin atur. Hidungnya mengkerut merasakan aroma masakan yang sepertinya memiliki rasa manis, bibirnya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Jimin akan sangat jarang memakan masakan rumah. Ia rindu menanti Seokjin menyiapkan sarapan. Ia rindu bagaimana melihat asap mengepul pada mangkok yang Seokjin bawa.

Dan saat ini, matanya kembali menangkap asap-asap kesukaanya. Kepalanya menunduk menengadah mengikuti gerak Yoongi yang meletakkan masakan-masakannya. Mengingat semalam ia tak makan apapun, perutnya sedari tadi terus meronta seperti suara sirine polisi saat mencium aroma masakan Yoongi.

"Katakan jika kurang enak." _Tapi aku tak akan membuatkanmu lagi._

Dan setelah itu Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin yang kini dengan lahapnya memakan sarapannya. Kikikannya teredam, membayangkan bagaimana Jimin jauh berbeda saat makan di depan kamera. Sama-sama rakus, namun Jimin yang sekarang layaknya zombie yang kelaparan.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih makanannya." Yoongi menoleh mengecilkan suara layar variety paginya. Mengangguk pada Jimin lalu memilih menatap lantai. "Em bagaiamana kandunganmu? Boleh aku duduk sebentar?"

Yoongi mengangguk lalu menyamankan duduknya, menarik bantal untuk ia pangku "Baik."

"Kau tak pergi keluar?"

"Memang kemana aku harus pergi?"

"Mungkin kau akan suntuk berada di dalam ruangan terus."

"Akan ku pertimbangkan."

Hening kembali untuk lima menit. Jimin mencari sebuah letak jam lalu kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Aku permisi. Harus latihan. Em, aku akan datang lagi, membawakanmu buah. Sekali lagi terimakasih sarapannya Yoongi-ssi." Yoongi hanya mengangguk tanpa perlu mengantar Jimin.

Karena sejujurnya sejak tadi ia berusaha menetralkan debar jantungnya yang tak karuan. Entah karena rasa benci atau rasa ah Yoongi bahkan tak tau. Tapi Park Jimin dengan kaos cokelat muda dan celana boxer juga muka tidurnya sungguh menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Dengan menggunakan topi hitam dan hoodie yang menutup kepalanya, Jimin mendorong troly nya menyusuri area buah, troly besarnya hanya berisi pisang. Sudah lima belas menit ia mondar-mandir mencari buah, karena Jimin tak tahu mana yang Yoongi sukai.

Malam ini Jimin memilih meminta izin pulang lebih awal. Berniat mencarikan buah dan susu yang sempat ia lihat persediannya hampir habis, ah ya, Jimin juga akan membeli sayur dan daging, karena jujur, Jimin ketagihan dengan masakan Yoongi. Memang masih enak masakan kakak iparnya, namun masakan Yoongi juga tak dapat ia lewatkan.

Kepalanya bergerak seolah ada irama musik dalam kepalanya. Trolynya sudah hampir penuh. Namun ini tantangan terakhirnya. Menuju area susu ibu hamil. Jimin hanya takut ketahuan. Sungguh. namun panggilan dalam hatinya menyerukan Yoongi membutuhkan kotak berbungkus merah dengan gambar wanita itu.

Dengan mengambil nafas panjang, Jimin melangkah cepat lalu mengambil beberapa kotak tanpa pikir panjang. Berlari melesat lalu mencoba bersikap normal yang sejujurnya justru mendapat tawa kecil dari beberapa ibu hamil yang melihat seorang pria tertutup begitu menggemaskan membeli kotak susu ibu hamil. Pikiran mereka adalah seorang pria yang malu untuk membeli kebutuhan wanita, bukan seorang Park Jimin yang tengah berjuang menantang maut.

Kedua tangannya penuh menenteng keresek besar berwarna putih. Matanya terus menunggu pintu di depannya terbuka. Sudah dua menit dirinya berdiri setelah membunyikan bel. Dan Yoongi tak keluar. Berbagai spekulasi hadir dalam benaknya, Yoongi tidur? Yoongi tak mendengar bel? Atau Yoongi sesuatau terj-

"Oh kau?" Bibirnya tertarik tersenyum saat Yoongi membuka pintu, wanita itu memakai kaos berwarna merah dengan celemek biru tua menempel indah pada tubuh kecilnya. Tangan Jimin terangkat untuk menunjukkan dirinya membawa sesuatu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Yoongi melebarkan pintu mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk masuk.

"Kau sedang masak Yoongi-ssi?"

"Eum, aku baru selese masak." Jimin mengangguk lalu meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Aku membawa buah dan sayur. Kau bisa katakan apa buah yang kau sukai. Ah ya dimana aku aku harus meletakkan ini-?"

"Biar aku saja. Kau mau makan? Atau sudah makan?" Senyum itu kembali terkembang saat mendengar Yoongi menawarinya makan, sebuah kalimat yang entah bagaiaman menjadi kalimat yang ia dambakan sejak tadi siang.

Mereka makan dengan begitu tenang. Yoongi yang memang tak mengharapkan obrolan dan Jimin yang terlalu terbuai akan masakan Yoongi. Jimin sesekali melirik Yoongi yang sedari tadi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa kau memang hanya makan dengan porsi seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Makanlah yang banyak Yoongi-ssi. Kau sedang hamil." Adukannya terhenti menunduk setelah mendengar kalimat Jimin. Dia peduli karena ada bayinya Yoongi.

"Ya."

"Kau bis-" getar ponsel itu menghentikan kalimatnya merogoh saku celananya, sedikit terkaget membaca id yang tertera pada layarnya. "Permisi Yoongi-ssi. Maaf, sebentar atau terimakasih makanannya."

" **Yeoboseyo Seulgi**." Yoongi hanya terdiam, matanya lurus memandang piring Jimin yang kini ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Jelas Jimin akan meninggalkannya, sekalipun sedari tadi ia melihat raut bahagia Jimin saat memakan masakannya, sebahagia apapun Jimin nanti akan bayinya, Yoongi percaya Jimin akan terus memilih Seulgi agar berada dalam sisinya.

Dan hatinya hanya tertawa kosong lalu meletakkan sendoknya.

,

.

.

tbc~ gomawoyo yeorobun


	3. Hold Me Tight

Jadi berapa usia kandungannya? Tiga bulan lebih, mungkin mendekati empat bulan?

Lalu kenapa terasa begitu cepat? Dan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan?

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat dengan dirinya hanya menggelung diri di dalam ruangan. Mungkin sesekali kakinya ia langkahkan untuk menapaki beberapa jalanan dengan udara sejuk serasa merefleksikan kembali pikirannya yang selalu keruh.

Hanya itu. Dan Jimin.. terlalu sibuk pria itu dengan segala urusan perihal karirnya yang sejujurnya Yoongi sudah mulai tak ingin peduli.

Seperti sore ini, Yoongi kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan pulang dengan keresek berisikan _bungeoppang_ dan _gyeranppang_. Kue ikan dan roti telur yang sukses menarik mata dan indra penciumnya kala ia berjalan sebentar di jejeran _street food._

Tangannya terus menggoyang-goyangkan keresek yang ia tenteng, untuk sesaat ia hanya ingin merasakan semua baik-baik saja. Menjadikan dunianya seolah tak terjadi apapun, seolah tak ada masalah yang menyapanya. Seolah hanya ada Min Yoongi dan bayinya di dunia ini, tanpa siapapun.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu lift, kepalanya melongok lalu kembali terdiam saat wanita dengan topi masker dan serba hitam telah memencet tombol naik terlebih dahulu. Tak ada yang salah memang, udara tengah dingin, tapi melihat seseorang serba tertutup hanya mata yang terlihat terasa begitu mengganjal bagi dirinya.

Semenit tepat setelahnya pintu terbuka, dan untuk kedua kalinya Min Yoongi hanya terdiam saat wanita itu memencet tombol angka yang sama dengan lantai apartemennya. Tiga bulan lamanya Yoongi disini, dan ini pertama kalinya ia menemui wanita dengan gaya seperti spidermen yang tertutup. Hening. Jelas, mereka hanya orang asing yang terjebak dalam satu ruangan sempit. Dan Min Yoongi bukanlah seorang yang tanpa malu mengajak orang asing untuk sekedar membunuh waktu.

Mereka kembali seirama melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lift. Dahi wanita mungil dengan rambut sebahu itu mengernyit mengetahui wanita itu juga berada pada jalur yang sama. Jujur, Min Yoongi bukanlah seorang wanita parno, tapi lorong begitu sepi dan kau berjalan dengan orang dengan penampilan aneh, sedikit menakutkan bukan?

Dan detik selanjutnya, langkah itu terhenti saat kedua pasang mata itu menyaksikan Park Jimin keluar dari sebuah pintu yang bukan pintu milik apartemen Jimin, dengan celana jeans selutut dan kaos kuning cerahnya. _Park Jimin baru saja keluar dari apartemen Min Yoongi._

"Oh Yoongi, aku telah membawakan _hobakjuk_ , bubur labu sepertinya cocok untuk cuaca saat, masih hangat, aku memb-"

"Seulgi?" Rasanya tubuhnya kaku, dengan gerakan pelan Yoongi menolehkan wajahnya, menatap dengan pandangan kosong wanita yang kini melepas maskernya. **Kang Seulgi** , wanita itu kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya, memandang lurus pada Park Jimin yang kini mematung di hadapannya.

"Ya, bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu Park Jimin?" Yoongi memilih menunduk sesaat setelah mendengar suara dingin dari Seulgi. Dirinya menggeser selangkah letaknya berdiri saat Jimin dengan langkah lebar mendekati Kang Seulgi. Ya, Yoongi hanyalah jadi pihak ketiga disini.

"Ah d-dia." Bisakah Min Yoongi menjadi tuli sesaat saat mendengar suara gagap dari seorang Park Jimin? "Aa Y-yoongi. Sepupu Seokjin Eonni." Selamat Park Jimin lidahmu kembali normal. Mungkin seharusnya Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya cepat memasuki ke kamarnya, berpura-pura tak mendengar obrolan ini.

"Ah serius? Maafkan aku, kukira. Ah, anyeonghaseyo Yoongi-ssi." Yoongi mau tak mau ikut membungkukkan badannya, menampilkan senyum terpaksanya, tanpa sadar mencengkram erat kereseknya yang kini sama sekali tak membuatnya tertarik.

"Aku permisi dulu." Jimin hanya terdiam saat Yoongi sama sekali tak mengangkat wajahnya. Berjalan begitu cepat setelah memasukkan sandinya. Jimin hanya merasa tak enak kepada wanita yang menyandang status sebagai istri sahnya itu.

"Bisa jelaskan sesuatu yang sebenarnya Park Jimin-ssi?" Untuk sesaat ia terlonjak, sempat melupakan keberadaan kekasihnya yang kini kembali menatapnya dengan raut dingin yang kentara.

"Masuk dulu. Akan ku jelaskan."

.

.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong."

"Bisa saja."

"Tak akan."

"Lalu dimana suaminya? Kenapa justru kakak iparmu menempatkan Yoongi di sebelah kamarmu?" Seulgi bertanya selidik dengan kepala menyender pada bahu bidang kekasihnya.

"Kau belum pernah bertemu kakakku. Dia orang yang sangat _overprotective_ kau tau? Dan Yoongi hanya ingin sendiri di masa kehamilannya, tapi Seokjin terlalu takut terjadi sesuatu pada keluarganya, ya begitulah. Akhirnya Yoongi harus menginap di sebelahku. Yoongi akan bisa sendiri, namun aku tetap bisa mengontrolnya. Dan untuk suami." Rasanya lidahnya kelu. Park Jimin bukanlah pembohong ulung sesungguhnya, dan disini Park Jimin membohongi orang yang amat sangat ia cintai, rasanya begitu pahit bahkan hingga ia sendiri ingin membongkar seluruh faktanya "tak tau, tanyakan saja padanya."

"Kasihan dia sendiri. Selama denganmu aku tak pernah bertemu keluargamu. Aku jadi ingin dekat dengan Yoongi-sii. Bagaimana ajak dia makan malam? Tapi aku tak terlalu bisa memasak kau tau kan."

"Masakannya sangat enak." Saat Seulgi segera menegakkan badan, Jimin merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapan spontannya, melirik dengan pelan Seulgi yang tengah memandanginya tak terbaca.

"Kau pernah makan masakannya?"

"Ah y-ya, kau tau k-kan, aku ha-rus memeriksanya, ja-di sesekali a-aku memakan masakannya, ahaha iya." Diamnya Seulgi itu menakutkan.

"Baiklah. Aku ajak dia memasak. Nanti, sekarang belum malam. Aku masih rindu denganmu." Dan pelukan Seulgi membuat senyumnya merekah. Ia rindu sentuhan hangat kekasihnya. Ia rindu senyum kekasihnya. Ia rindu semua yang ada dalam Seulgi. Dan sejenak melepaskan semua apa yang ia begitu rindukan adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kau itu cantik Yoon. Jadi seharusnya yang mendapatkanmu itu orang yang dapat menjagamu seutuhnya."

Yoongi menghentikan acara memandangi kakinya yang tertutup pasir. Pasirnya begitu halus, begitu menenangkan tubuhnya, dengan genangan air yang dingin membuat seluruh bebannya terasa rontok dari pundak.

"Memang harus begitu kan? Pihak pria haruslah menjaga wanitanya." Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu kembali menggandengn tangan mungil gadis di sampingnya.

"Ya, tapi untukmu, mereka harus dalam pengawasanku. Tak boleh seorangpun menyakitimu."

"Waw, lalu dirimu?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika justru kau yang menyakitiku?" Lelaki itu terdiam. Memandang Yoongi penuh dalam, dengan jempol yang mengelus punggung tangannya kelewat lembut, menghantarkan kenyamanan yang penuh bersamaan dengan pemandangan pantai _Deungmyeong_ yang menjadi janji jika Yoongi akan diajak kesini.

"Aku akan menghukum diriku. Bahkan aku tak akan memaafkan diriku."

"Bercanda. Jangan terlalu serius Park. Urus saja dirimu sendiri. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Lelaki jangkung itu tertawa , tak lupa tangannya yang besar bergerak mengobrak-abrik rambut yang memang sudah berantakan oleh angin.

"Berjanjilah padaku Yoon. Kau harus bahagia. Tak akan ada yang boleh menyakitimu. Nanti, kenalkan orang itu padaku. Harus, aku akan menyeleksinya." Yoongi tersenyum mengangguk, merapatkan badannya, memeluk dengan erat lelaki yang kini ikut tersenyum mengelus kepalanya.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi sahabatku. Aku menyayangimu Park."

"Aku juga." _Aku juga mencintaimu Yoongi-ah._

.

.

"Aku tak tahu jika _megi maentang_ akan seenak ini." Yoongi hanya berusaha tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Lelah sebenarnya ia hanya ingin tidur, bukan berada di ruang makan Park Jimin beserta kekasihnya yang tak ingin ia lihat.

"Jangan terlalu makan masakan pedas terlalu banyak Yoon. Ingat kandunganmu." _Masa bodo_. Yoongi lagi-lagi berusaha tersenyum, kalimat Jimin hanya angin lalu untuknya. Dirinya bernafsu untuk makan saja tidak, bagaimana mau mengambil ikan lele pedas banyak-banyak.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu Yoongi-ssi? Mungkin anaknya akan perempuan. Dia akan mewarisi keahlian ibunya." Seulgi berujar riang, menyendok dengan porsi besar ikan lele ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan sigap Park Jimin mendekatkan selembar tisu ke sudut bibir kekasihnya.

 _Aduh ya, jangan sok tahu. Memang harus perempuan yang bisa masak? Maaf ya, anakku sekalipun laki-laki akan jago masak ketimbang dirimu. Dan bisa tidak tak usah bermesraan di depan ibu hamil? Ini membuatku mual. Sabar sayang, setelah ini kita menonton film horor, itu lebih baik._

Yoongi mengelus pelan perutnya yang sedikit buncit lalu mengangguk dengan ramahnya kepada seulgi "Tak perlu memuji seperti itu. Apapun jenis kelamin anakku, ku pastikan ia banyak mewarisi keahlian ibunya."

"Lalu apa keahlian Ayahnya?" Entahla, membahas tentang seorang anak membuat semangatnya meninggi, Seulgi bukannya ingin anak, ia hanya menyukai tentang anak-anak.

"Tak ada. Tak ada yang bisa di banggakan dari Ayahnya." Lalu Jimin tersedak air putihnya. Membuat kepanikan berlebihan pada Seulgi yang Yoongi langsung memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka berlebihan. Tak menyangka ia mengidolakan seseorang seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa Jimin. Jangan terlalu cepat minumnya." _Ewh, dia bukan anak kecil._

"Oh iya Yoongi-ssi. Em,ano. Bisakah kau merahasiakan hubunganku dengan Jimin dari publik? Kami masih ingin mempertahankan karir kami." Duh kutak peduli Seulgi-ssi.

"Tentu." Sudut matanya dapat melihat bagaimana raut Jimin berubah. Jimin langsung menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba sibuk dengan makanannya. Merasakan denyut lara saat melihat Jimin seperti itu, ia tahu, Jimin begitu mencintai kekasihnya. Begitu ingin mendeklarasikan tentang hubungan tanpa perlu bersembunyi seperti ini.

"Kau tak mengidolakan Jimin? Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah mayoritas wanita di Korea menyukainya atau tidak. Kau tahu, aku banyak saingan." Seulgi berbisik di akhir kalimat. Membuat Yoongi berjengit, duduk dengan tak nyaman.

"Ahaha, aku bahkan tak mengenal Jimin sebelumnya. Aku tak mengidolakannya." Bayangan kamarnya yang penuh gambar ParkJimin dan music yang selalu ia dengarkan tiba-tiba terlintas di ingatannya.

"Wah, kukira."

"Lalu akan kau beri nama siapa anakmu Yoongi-ssi?"

 _Terlalu banyak tanya…_

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi."

"Untuk?"

"Em, mengganggu waktumu?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dengan ragu.

"Oh. Tak apa." Suasana kembali canggung.

"Seulgi begitu ramai ya?"

 _Cerewet lebih tepatnya tuan._

"Ah tidak."

"Em, maafkan aku juga. Kau tahu kan aku tak bisa menjelaskan hubungan kita kepada Seulgi-"

"Hubungan apa?" Jimin mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Ki-ta. Pernikahan kita maksudku." Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya,

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus di bicarakan dengan kekasihmu. Tenanglah Jimin-ssi. Setelah anak ini mendapatkan margamu aku akan pergi jauh darimu. Aku sangat lelah, selamat malam Jimin-ssi." Jimin hanya terdiam di ambang pintu kamar Yoongi. Mencerna kembali kalimat yang Yoongi ucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Semua yang dikatakan Yoongi adalah benar, perjanjian mereka sedari awal.

Tapi Jimin bukanlah orang jahat. Jika Yoongi pergi memang kehidupannya akan kembali normal. Tapi sekali lagi, Jimin bukan orang jahat. Setidaknya ia mulai menyayangi apa yang ada dalam perut Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama ya." Yoongi menoleh lalu mengangguk dengan lemah. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yoongi lebih memilih diam. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kondisinya sendiri.

"Jangan terus diam Yoongi. Aku kembali tapi kau mendiamkanku." Jeda, lelaki itu mengamati bagaiamana Min Yoongi yang begitu ia rindukan "Kau terlihat kurus di tangan, tapi pipimu gemuk. Kenapa begitu menggemaskan?" Yoongi masih diam.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tahu, aku menghukum diriku selama di Hongkong. Tinggal dirimu Yoon, kau boleh menghukumku sepuasmu."

"Kau pergi tanpa memberi kabar." Lirihnya memainkan ujung kain bajunya. Kalimat pertama yang Yoongi katakan pada sore hari di sebuah taman, bibir lelaki itu tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum saat telinganya kembali mendngar suara yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Aku datang, untuk menjemputmu." Dan dalam sore hari yang dingin itu, pipi Yoongi terasa panas, bibir tipisnya tersenyum tanpa kaku. Menatap dengan dalam sosok yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Di sore hari yang penuh akan orang, dadanya kembali merasa hangat, ia kembali merasa memiliki seseorang untuk ia jadikan sandaran. Di sore hari yang dengan awan jingga bercampur dengan awan kelabu itu, Yoongi kembali bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

duhlah ringan banget yak. ga asik. duh. ntar cepet tek tamatin deh :D bahasanya juga duhh.

, gomawoyo yg sudah ripyu. saranghae.


	4. Let Me Know

Udara berhembus sedikit kencang, menyibak poninya, membuat kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya sedikit bergetar. Setelah membenarkan kembali letak kacamatanya, kaki kecilnya kembali melangkah, kini tangannya menyilang di depan dada, sedikit berusaha menghalau hembusan dingin, ini bulan maret, tapi udara masih terasa begitu dingin, membuat wajahnya menekuk sejak kemarin sore.

Yoongi tak terlalu suka dingin, karena artinya ia harus berpakaian tebal atau menumpuk tubuhnya dengan beberapa pakaian, itu berat dan melelahkan. Dan ia tak dapat berpakaian sesuka hati. Matanya mengedar, barangkali ada sesuatu yang ingin ia beli. Tujuannya keluar adalah mencari sesuatu yang ingin ia beli. Dan ini sudah 30 menit tanpa menenteng satu keresekpun.

Kepalanya menunduk perlahan seraya terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba terlintas perkataan seseorang, layaknya sebuah harapan semu. Layaknya melihat padang oase di tengah gurun pasir. Yoongi tak harus meyakini mentah-mentah hal itu.

"Sendirian Yoon?" Langkahnya sontak terhenti, sedikit mengangetkan memang suara besarnya. "Kau lagi-lagi berjalan sendirian. Ini sudah malam." Yoongi memutar badannya, menatap lekat pria dengan mantel hitam panjang dan beanie putih juga sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang ia pakai. Tampak begitu tampan.

"Menguntitku Park?" yang dituduh terkekeh, berjalan beberapa langkah untuk lebih dekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Jika kau berpikiran seperti itu, aku senang hati menyutujuinya." Helaan nafas terdengar "Kau mau kemana?" Yoongi hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu membalikkan badan, berniat kembali melangkah sebelum kedua lengannya tertahan. "Tidak dengan penampilan seperti itu. Oh ayolah, kau tengah mengandung Yoongi, dan kau berpakaian layaknya udara tengah begitu hangat." setelah membalikkan badan wanita mungil yang kini memasang wajah juteknya, tangan besarnya menarik ikat rambut merah yang melilit rambut hitam Yoongi, menarik kedua tangan kecil itu. Lalu ia melepas sarung tangan yang tengah ia pakai.

"Besar memang, setidaknya tak membuat kau kedingingan hingga memeluk tubuhmu sendiri. Pikirkan kondisi kandunganmu juga. Baik kau mau kemana? Akan ku temani." Yoongi memajukan bibirnya, berpikir cukup keras karena sejujurnya ia tak tahu mau kemana.

"Selalu berkeliaran tak tentu arah. Setuju dengan sop sapi panas?" Yoongi mengangguk antusias.

"Ayo cepat, aku tahu tempat yang enak." Setelah beberapa detik ia melangkah, ternyata orang yang mengajaknya masih berdiam di tempat dengan senyum pongahnya yang sejujurnya membuat Min Yoongi muak. "Chanyeol. Cepat, atau ku siram kau nanti dengan kuah panas."

Chanyeol tertawa "Jaga ucapanmu manis. Atau anakmu akan menirumu."

.

.

.

"Jangan lagi berjalan terlalu jauh. Ibu hamil tak boleh kelelahan." Chanyeol menyerahkan tiga kantong keresek ke Yoongi.

"Tau apa kau tentang Ibu hamil? Seperti pernah hamil saja." Jawab Yoongi agak sewot, mengecek kembali makanan yang ia beli, maksudnya Chanyeol yang membayarnya namun ia yang beli. Begitulah.

"Temanku pernah hamil. Lagian kau istri orang kaya, minta mobil saja bisa kan?" Yoongi mendengus sebal.

"Dia hanya sekedar orang yang menghamiliku lalu kumintai marga. Tak lebih. Kau pulang sana, sudah malam."

Wajah Chanyeol mendadak serius, setelah menjilat bibirnya yang kering ia kembali menatap Yoongi tepat di bola matanya "Tentang ajakanku, aku serius Yoongi. Aku bisa menjemputmu. Tawaran itu akan selalu berlaku. Mungkin bukan dalam waktu dekat, tapi aku serius."

Mereka kini terdiam, Yoongi lebih memilih menatap sepatu lempesnya, membiarkan jantungnya berdetak kencang, lalu mencengkram kantong begitu erat "Masuklah, sudah malam. Makan makananmu, sekarang seperti babi saja." Chanyeol mengusak lembut rambut Yoongi, seolah kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya bersambung, akan dilanjutkan nanti, bukan sekarang.

"Sialan kau-"

"Yoongi?" Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Jimin dengan pakaian rapi dan tas besar yang ia tenteng dan masker putih yang berada di dagu. Yoongi yakin Jimin baru pulang dari bandara, ini s _tyle_ Jimin. Sebagai seorang –mantan- fans ia sudah hapal bagaimana penampilan Jimin.

"Ah baru pulang?" Jimin mengangguk, lalu matanya menatap Chanyeol dari bawah sampai atas. Kurang sopan memang, namun itu terlalu spontan. Mengingat mengenal Yoongi hampir 4 bulan dan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang bersama Yoongi dan mereka begitu dekat. Jimin sempat melihat bagaimana pria itu menaruh tangan di atas kepala Yoongi.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang Chanyeol. Atau mau berdiri di sini semalaman?"

"Baik kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku pergi." Sempat melirik Jimin lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya lebar.

"Temanmu?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku masuk dulu Jimin." Jimin mengangguk lalu mengikuti menekan pin kamarnya.

Ini memang sesuatu yang mungkin tak perlu ia pikirkan. Tapi, semua terlintas begitu saja saat ia selesai mandi. Lelaki yang bersama Yoongi itu. Tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Seorang laki-laki yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan Yoongi. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah bertemu siapapun-teman Yoongi, bahkan saat acara pernikahannya, Yoongi tak mengundang satupun temannya.

Teman?

Kalau dilihat mereka begitu dekat, dan Jimin sedikit percaya bahwa Yoongi bukanlah perempuan yang gampang dekat dengan seseorang.

Kekasih?

Itu dugaan yang lebih sedikit ia yakini. Terlihat lelaki itu begitu perhatian pada Yoongi. Atau bagaimana mereka saling bersitatap. Jimin tak melarang memang. Atau seharusnya melarang? _Ya, well_. Yoongi istrinya memang. Namun mereka tak sedekat itu untuk menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Dan bahkan Jimin memiliki kekasih. _Oke_ , karena alasan ini, Jimin membolehkan Yoongi bersama siapapun. Namun ada sedikit yang mengganjil, seharusnya Yoongi mengenalkan pria itu. Layaknya Jimin mengenalkan Seulgi, ya, meski dengan tidak sengaja. Setidaknya Yoongi sudah mengenal kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Setelah membenarkan posisi bantalnya, Yoongi kembali berbaring, kini lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Matanya menatap lampu bohlam putih yang berada di atasnya. Kembali mengingat tawaran Chanyeol. Sebuah pintu untuk melepas Yoongi dari penjara yang menyiksanya ini. Yoongi hanya takut, takut Chanyeol kembali meninggalkannya. Yoongi takut ia justru kembali masuk ke lubang hitam sendirian.

Tapi melihat wajah serius Chanyeol dan bagaimana pria itu meneteskan air mata di pertemuan pertama mereka, lalu menangis hingga bahunya bergetar saat mengetahui Yoongi mengalami sesuatu yang berat, Yoongi ikut menangis juga saat Chanyeol terus menyalahkan diri sendiri. Semuanya bukan salah sahabatnya.

Kepergian Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik untuk pria itu. Toh itu sudah lewat. Pernikahannya pun tak memiliki arti.

 **Jimin hanya mencintai Seulgi.**

Itu mutlak. Sekalipun Yoongi mengemis- Yoongi takkan mengemis pada Jimin nanti, tentang anaknya, pria itu pasti hanya memberi materi bukan afeksi. Yoongi tahu Jimin bukan orang jahat, namun tak bisa di pungkiri, Jimin amat sangat menyukai kekasihnya, kehadiran anaknya bukan penghalang cinta Jimin. Dan Yoongi juga tak mau merusaknya.

Lima menit setelah memejamkan mata, matanya kembali terbuka, bibirnya bergerak dengan gerakan layaknya mengunyah. Membayangkan saat ini memakan kimchi jjigae membuatnya ingin meneteskan air liur.

Kepalanya bergerak, melihat jam digital di atas nakasnya, pukul dua malam dan ia ingin makan kimchi jjigae! Konyol!

Yoongi sudah menghabiskan sop sapi dan dua mangkok naengmyeon, lalu setelah pergi ia memakan kentang goreng dan bungeoppang lalu sekarang masih lapar? Yoongi tak habis pikir.

 _Mungkin aku terlalu mengalami hari-hari yang berat hingga perutku kosong, bahkan tak ada usus dan membuatku seperti monster makanan saat ini._ Pikirnya.

Posisinya berubah terduduk, memajukan bibir lesu, layaknya seorang gadis yang tak dapat mendapatkan tiket konser idolanya, Yoongi terlihat begitu sedih.

Sedih. Mengingat tak ada toko makanan yang buka jam segini. Dan tak ada bahan makanan untuk membuat kimchi jjigae di dapurnya. Kenyataan yang buruk menurutnya.

Terlintas pikiran untuk menelpon Chanyeol. Dan itu sangat konyol. Membangunkan sehabatnya di jam dua pagi hanya meminta sesuatu yang tidak ada. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sudah kepalang ingin sangat memakan kimchi jjigae, layaknya ia akan mati jika tak memakan tuna dan tahu dengan asap yang mengepul. Oke! Ini menyakitkan tenggorokan dan perutnya. Terlalu aneh memang menginginkan sesuatu di jam segini, atau memang normal? Ia ingat ia pernah kelaparan jam 3 pagi, lalu memakan roti tanpa selai. Anggap saja wajar.

Setelah berperang batin antara perut dan logika, Yoongi mencoba kembali tidur. Tidur harus ia lakukan. Sungguh, ibu hamil tak boleh kekurangan tidur.

Jam lima, ia kembali terbangun. Dan masih menginginkan kimchi Jjigae. Astaga. Maka yang ia lakukan adalah menelpon Seokjin. Yoongi cukup menikmati _ringtone_ musik panggilan dari sambungan Soekjin "butterfly" lagu milik Park Jimin. Itu lagu favoritnya ngomong-ngomong.

" _Eo_ , Yoongi?" Sedikit terkaget lalu membuka matanya. Tanpa ada Seokjin di depannya ia merasa kikuk sendiri, menelpon wanita beranak satu itu di pagi hari.

"Pagi Eonnie." Sebuah basa basi sapaan layak ia lakukan. "Pagi Yoongi. Kenapa? Tumben sekali menelpon ku sepagi ini? Kau baik bukan? Atau ada yang sakit? Kandunganmu bagaiamana? Katakan sesuatu Yoongi. Kau membuatku sedikit khawatir." Bagaimana ia akan menjawab jika Seokjin terus berbicara.

"Em, aku baik Eonnie. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?" Ulang Seokjin tidak sabaran.

"Aku menginginkan kimchi jjigae Eonnie. Aku serius tak tahu mengapa, jam 2 pagi tiba-tiba aku menginginkannya, lalu ku bawa tidur, aku terbangun dan menginginkannya lagi. Konyol memang aku menelponmu, tapi aku sangat ingin, dan entah kenapa aku tak ingin memasaknya. Eonnie, aku rasanya ingin mati jika tak memakannya." Yoongi merengek.

Tanpa Yoongi tahu, Seokjin tengah tersenyum geli membayangkan Yoongi. Ia tahu apa yang Yoongi rasakan, namun perempuan itu tak menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya. "Aku akan ke sekolahan Tae nanti, maaf Yoongi." Seokjin menahan kikikannya "Mintalah Jimin."

"Tapi belum ada restoran yang buka-"

"Mintalah Jimin yang memasak."

"Itu gila-"

" _Eoh?"_

"Maaf. Maksudku, tak mungkin aku membangunkan dia hanya untuk memasakanku kimchi jjigae sepagi ini. Dia baru pulang semalam Eonnie."

"Itu pilihan satu-satunya Yoongi. Atau anakmu akan meneteskan air liur hingga dewasa nanti."

"Eyy, mana bisa begitu Eonnie?" Yoongi kaget tentu saja. Membayangkan anaknya yang manis dan menggemaskan akan penuh dengan air liur di bibirnya. Tak akan.

Seokjin tertawa. Pasti Yoongi saat ini akan sangat menggemaskan. "Bagaiamana kondisimu dan kandunganmu. Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Suara lembut Seokjin menenangkan hatinya. Benar-benar terasa lembuat layaknya seorang ibu.

"Kami baik Eonnie. Aku makan banyak seperti babi." Seokjin kembali tertawa.

"Percayalah, aku bisa menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk perhari saat hamil Taehyung." Yoongi tersenyum. Seokjin selalu bisa menghangatkan hatinya. Sedikit ia merasa beruntung masuk ke dalam kehidupan Jimin dan bertemu orang sebaik Seokjin yang mau memperhatikannya.

"Kau akan tetap cantik sekalipun gendut Eonnie. Kalau begitu kututup teleponnya. Salam untuk Tae."

Telepon terputus setelah Seokjin mengingatkan Yoongi untuk meminum susu. Kimchi jjigae kembali mengolok-oloknya, layaknya mempermainkan perutnya. Bergerak lincah berlari kesana kemari di pikirannya seperti menggoda untuk segera di lenyapkan ke perut.

Aaaaarrrgh. Mau gila rasanya.

Maka ia memutuskan jalan satu-satunya.

.

.

.

"Serius Yoongi. Kalau tak enak jangan salahkan aku." Yoongi hanya tersenyum mengangguk, menopang kepala dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan setia menanti di meja makan. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

Yoongi menggeleng lalu menegakkan kepalanya "Ini terjadi semalam. Aku tiba-tiba menginginkannya jam dua pagi. Membangunkanmu akan terasa aneh bukan?" Yang di tanya mengangguk seraya mengaduk masakannya di panci.

"Apa menyidam seperti ini?" Yoongi membolakan matanya.

"Nyidam?" ia membeo.

"Loh?"

"Jadi ini yang namanya nyidam? Menginginkan sesuatu secara spontan dan harus mendapatkannya? Aku ingin mati rasanya jika tidak memakan kimchi jjigae Park."

"Ya-ya. Dan kau tak mau memasaknya sendiri. Ini pengalam pertamaku, terbangun jam lima lalu berangkat ke pasar dan memasak kimchi jjigae di pagi hari."

"Kau layak jadi ibu rumah tangga." Chanyeol mendengus, Yoongi tertawa. Tak sabar rasanya ia memakan kimchi jjigae buatan Chanyeol. Tak sia-sia ia menelpon sepuluh kali hingga Chanyeol mengangkatnya dan berteriak setelah mendengar permintaan konyol Yoongi. Namun lelaki itu terlalu cekatan hingga jam enam Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumahnya dengan keresek penuh sayuran.

Dan Jimin.. ia tak sedekat itu untuk membangunkan Jimin demi nyidamnya. Oh ayolah, mereka bahkan bisa dikatakan tak bisa bertemu tiap minggu. Dan Yoongi tahu, Jimin lelah pastinya. Yoongi bukan siapa-siapanya.

Meski sejujurnya dalam hatinya ia sangat menginginkan melihat punggung Jimin yang tengah memasak kimchi jjigae untuknya di pagi hari.

Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya. Asin. Itu masakannya. Satu suapan saja membuatnya mendorong mangkoknya. Namun melihat Yoongi memakan dengan lahap membuatnya begitu terheran. Jelas-jelas masakannya hancur begitu, tapi Yoongi begitu menikmatinya.

"Jangan di paksakan kalau tak enak Yoongi." Chanyeol agak khawatir sekarang.

"Enak Park. Aku menyukainya. Kau bisa memasakanku lagi kapan-kapan." Chanyeol melorotkan bahunya. Tidak. Jari kirinya sudah teriris. Memasak adalah hal yang berat baginya. Dan dengan hasil yang hancur seperti ini Yoongi ingin dia masak lagi untuknya? Apakah Yoongi hamil seaneh ini?

Mereka menikmati waktu dengan apik. Yoongi yang terus melahap makanannya dan Chanyeol yang senantiasa menatap Yoongi dan sesekali mengelap bibir yang belepotan itu. Yoongi yang hamil kenapa begitu menggemaskan? Layaknya Yoongi kecil yang ia kenal.

Ting tong~

Suara bel berbunyi. Menghentikan sendok yang sudah berada di depan bibir Yoongi. Matanya melirik ke Chanyeol yang juga meliriknya "Memang siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?"

"Aku tak pernah memiliki tamu. Petugas kebersihan mungkin?" Yoongi mengedikkan bahu acuh.

"Akan kubuka. Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu." Chanyeol bangkit, menimbulkan suara decitan dari kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Tangannya sedikit usil menyutik gemas dahi Yoongi lalu bersenenandung lirih seraya berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Awalnya ia kaget tentu saja, namun beberapa detik Chanyeol berusaha mengembalikan mimik wajahnya. Seolah sudah hal biasa ia bertemu orang di depannya yang juga memandangnya kaget. Tentu saja. Jimin yang sudah mandi dengan celana jeans pendek selutut itu terkejut mendapati seseorang yang sama seperti tadi malam berada di kamar Yoongi sepagi ini.

"Em, Yoongi-nya ada?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Berdehem sejenak untuk menetralkan kembali raut wajahnya.

"Ada masuklah." Jimin mengangguk kikuk, namun tetap melangkah masuk. Mengamati punggung lebar lelaki yang berjalan mendahuluinya, layaknya rumah ini milik pria itu. "Yoongi." Chanyeol hanya menepuk pelan bahu Yoongi lalu menolehkan kepala, mengisyaratkan pada perempuan yang tengah menyendok nasi terakhirnya untuk melihat apa yang ia tunjukkan.

"Jimin?" Yoongi berdiri setelah mengelap bibirnya. "Ada apa?" Ia seolah tak bisa membaca suasana yang canggung, berlagak semua keadaan normal. Memundurkan kursi yang ia duduki lalu memajukan langkah.

"Itu tadi, Nuna menelponku. Menanyakan kondisimu. Ku kira kau.." Jimin melirik sejenak ke pria tinggi di samping Yoongi yang tangannya kini menyender kepada kepala kursi. "Kau ingin kimchi jjigae? Dia terus mengomeliku tentang itu."

"Oh itu, aku sudah memakannya tadi." Jeda sejenak, Yoongi menelan ludahnya memiringkan kepala menyadari Chanyeol di sampingnya. "Chanyeol yang membawakannya, ah iya, Jimin, ini Chanyeol." Jimin mengangguk, merasa bingung apakah ia harus melangkah maju untuk menyalami atau mengangguk saja. Tapi dilihat dari gerik Chanyeol, pria itu tak berminat berjabat tangan, tangannya masih menyender di kursi. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan yang sama.

"Dia… menginap?" Oke, itu urusan pribadi. Tapi ini rumah Jimin oke? Dia layak menanyakan apapun.

"Oh tidak.. tidak." Yoongi menggeleng panik, membuat Chanyeol menoleh lalu menegakkan badannya. "Dia ku telepon untuk memasakkanku kimchi jiigae."

"Oh."

Mereka diam, tak ada lagi pikiran yang muncul untuk melanjutkan percakapan. Yoongi meremas tangannya, merasa aneh ada yang mengganjal di dadanya. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya bingung.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku libur hari ini. Jika kau butuh sesuatu tinggal panggil aku saja. Permisi." Yoongi mengangguk.

Ya semua berjalan baik. Jimin tak mempermasalahkan tentang Chanyeol itu baik.. atau buruk bagi Yoongi? Dengan kata lain Jimin memang tak peduli padanya. Yang penting Yoongi mendapatkan marga lalu boom hilang dari kehidupan Jimin. Itu mungkin maksudnya?

"Kalian tidak bisa di sebut suami istri." Chanyeol menggeser badannya.

"Memang." Helanaan nafas kecil keluar dari hidungnya "Kami bukan suami istri. Hanya dua manusia yang terjebak dalam sebuah ikatan aneh." Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu, melirik arloji di tangan kanannya.

"Yoongi."

"Hm?"

"Tentang tawaranku." Yoongi menunduk memejamkan matanya. "Setelah urusanku selesai, aku bisa membawamu. Bahkan sebelum anakmu lahir. Aku yang akan menjadi ayahnya Yoongi. Tanpa perlu tahu anak itu tentang ayahnya yang sesungguhnya. Bukankah ini untuk kebaikan Jimin juga? Aku tahu karirnya tengah menjulang tinggi, bahkan semalam aku melihatnya di beberapa stasiun tv. Ku harap kau menyetujui ku." Yoongi mendongak, matanya menatap penuh ragu "Satu yang harus kau tahu Yoongi." Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, mencengkram lembut bahu Yoongi "Margaku juga Park, kau bisa memakai margaku yang sama dengan Jimin." Serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu melintas di depan matanya, dengan berbagai warna, bahkan Yoongi dapat mencium bau bunga di sekitarnya. Semua yang Chanyeol ucapkan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Itu benar.

Itu bisa menyelamatkan Jimin, dirinya dan bayinya.

"Aku harus pergi. Akan ku telepon jika urusanku selesai. Ku harap kau menyetujuinya Yoongi."

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup dahi Yoongi, berjalan menjauh dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia mencintai Yoongi. Dia akan melindungi Yoongi. Dia akan menutup kekurangan Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi mulai memupuk keyakinan dalam dirinya, jika memang ini yang terbaik, maka punggung lelaki itulah yang akan menjadi pelindungnya.

.

.

.

Tbc, haiiiiiiiii. Jadi aku sudah tak kuat, Yoongi makin cantik saja astagaa….


	5. Autumn Leaves

Pernah dengar ada dunia layaknya bumi yang di sebut dunia paralel?

Sebuah dunia yang berjalan sejajar dengan dunia realita. Sebuah kehidupan yang mungkin akan sama dengan kehidupan kita, namun memiliki alur yang sedikit berbeda. Apa yang kita kenal mungkin sama dengan dunia paralel, sama namun berbeda.

Dunia yang entah dimana letaknya, dan seorang Min Yoongi tengah mencari kunci untuk menuju pintu masuk dunia paralel.

Dimana dunia yang sama, menjadi seorang Min Yoongi. Perempuan, kecil, berambut sebahu, seorang sarjana, tengah menyesap teh herbal bersama ibunya di depan taman buatan sang ibu, _dan tak mengenal sosok Park Jimin._

Yoongi akan bekerja kantoran, dengan pagi hari akan bersama sang Ayah menuju tempat kantor, membeli _ice americano_ saat jam makan siang, sedikit memilih lembur di bulan mei karena sang Ibu berulang tahun, membelikannya kue tart dan beberapa potong baju dan dua buah gelang bermata batu saphire. Akan lebih memilih tidur sepanjang hari di hari Minggu dan mengabaikan dering telepon dari sahabatnya, dan terbangun hanya untuk memakan makan malam.

Yoongi akan melakukan perawatan pada kulitnya yang ia rasa kering, menonton konser Epik High dengan mengajak Kihyun dan pulang membawa sekotak pizza.

Lalu diumurnya yang ke 26 tahun, akan ada seorang pemuda, tampan, memiliki dagu tajam, rambutnya berwarna hitam, memiliki maa yang sedikit bulat, suaranya berat namun akan lembut saat menyanyikan lagu cinta untuknya. Seorang lelaki yang bersandar pada mobilnya, melambaikan tangan saat melihat Yoongi turun dari anak tangga kantor, membukakan pintu untuknya, membawanya menuju restoran di pinggir jalan baru mengantarnya pulang.

Dan diumur ke 27 nya. Yoongi akan menikah.

Mengucap janji suci di sebuah gereja katedral, dengan puluhan tamu undangan, teman-temannya akan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Yoongi, dan ibunya menangis terharu.

Ia mengharapkan sebuah ciuman hangat, sebuah ciuman tanggung jawab. Sebuah ciuman dimana Yoongi akan memusatkan hidup pada pria yang telah mengikatnya dengan tali suci, dengan tali restu dan tali cinta.

 **Bukan.**

Tidak seperti ini. Tidak seperti Min Yoongi seorang sarjana yang hanya terkurung di dalam sebuah kamar sendirian, bukan Min Yoongi yang hanya bisa bekerja di bar malam, Bukan Min Yoongi yang tengah mengandung anak dari pria yang ia idolakan.

Jimin.

Dulu nama itu sukses membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan menyebut namanya. Jimin layaknya angin pembawa sari bunga kebahagiaan. Jimin layaknya penyangga tak kasat mata yang akan menjaga hatinya. Semua hal berat yang ia lalui, cukup dengan menatap foto Jimin dan mendengarkan nyanyian Jimin, seakan membuat hatinya kembali di genggam hangat. Layaknya Yoongi tengah tertidur di atas awan dengan wangi permen dan bermandikan cahaya hangat mentari.

Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia berharap menjadi bagian dari seorang Park Jimin. Itu terlalu konyol.

Yoongi hanya perempuan biasa, bekerja di bar dan bermuka pas-pasan. Maka dengan segenap hatinya ia hanya mencintai Jimin layaknya seorang penggemar.

 _Itu beberapa bulan yang lalu._

Namun saat matanya bersitatap dengan manik Jimin. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyubit dadanya. Seharusnya Yoongi marah, murka, memberikan tatapan benci terbaiknya, bukan justru menatap Jimin dengan sendu, mencengkram erat sandaran sofa saat dadanya berdetak keras, dan menunduk dalam menahan air mata saat Jimin menyebut nama Seulgi.

Itu salah.

Pertemuannya dengan Jimin adalah kesalahan.

Namun jika ia menyebut bayinya adalah kesalahan? Dirinya sungguh merasa harus masuk ke dalam neraka dasar.

Bayinya bukan kesalahan, tentu saja. Ia hadir, bukan kesalahan. Hanya prosesnya yang kurang tepat. Bayi itu akan tumbuh besar, baik bersama Jimin ataupun tidak, bayinya akan tetap menjadi seseorang yang akan ia banggakan di depan orang.

Yoongi harus menjadi orang baik, karena itu cara satu-satunya ia dapat bersanding baik dengan malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan. Tak ada malaikat yang memiliki hubungan iblis bukan? Maka setidaknya Yoongi tak akan menjadi orang jahat, demi anaknya.

.

.

.

Dengan jari manisnya, Yoongi menggaruk pinggiran bantal, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi namun matanya memancarkan sesuatu, fokus menatap lembaran sesuatu yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai kamarnya. Foto selembar _Chicken bibimbap_ dengan Song Joongki yang tengah menyendokkan sesendok makanan dengan kecambah yang menggiurkan itu. Foto yang ia gunting dari majalah yang tak sengaja ia baca kemarin malam. Sukses membuat perutnya menjerit. Oke, sesungguhnya ia sudah memakan bibimbap semalam, ia langsung memesannya.

Namun tetap berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Di lembaran itu, semangkuk bibimbap tengah di pegang oleh aktor favoritnya, Song Joongki. Setelah ia menelan habis bibimbapnya, rasa yang mengganjal itu akhirnya terbongkar.

MIN YOONGI INGIN MAKAN CHICKEN BIBIMBAP YANG SUDAH DI PEGANG SONG JOONGKI !

Konyol. Sialan.

Menggelikan.

Aneh.

Tapi nanti anaknya ileran. Yoongi menolak mentah-mentah itu.

Saat melirik ke arah gorden, matahari sudah mulai menembus celah kamarnya. Artinya hari sudah terang, menandakan Yoongi harus bangun untuk sarapan. Sambil bergerak malas ia kembali mengingat bahwa tidurnya lagi-lagi kurang. Ia hanya tidur selama tiga jam, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, bibimbap, Song Joongki dan tawaran Chanyeol.

Jika dunia paralel tak ia dapatkan. Mungkinkah dunia Chanyeol akan merubah hidupnya?

Itu yang seminggu ini ia pikirkan. Tak tiap hari Chanyeol akan berkunjung, pria itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sementaranya di Korea. Dan Jimin, terakhir bertemu dua hari yang lalu saat Jimin mengantarkan buah untuknya. Jimin tak pernah membahas Chanyeol, kalau Yoongi memilih Chanyeol bukankah tak ada dampak sedikitpun pada Jimin?

Setelah merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, mata lelahnya menatap ruangan kamarnya yang monoton. Malasnya kembali menyerang, kantuknya mulai membelai, namun untuk tidurpun tak bisa.

 _Apakah orang hamil boleh stress seperti ini?_ Batin Yoongi kacau.

Tangan kurusnya mengelus pelan perutnya yang mulai membuncit sedikit, sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan dadanya menghangat. Dadanya akan menghangat saat dia menyentuh perutnya, seakan-akan bayinya menyemangatinya dari dalam. Seolah-olah malaikat kecilnya mengerti semua perasaanya _**"1!2!3! All is well."**_ Itu yang akan ia ucapkan setelah mengelus perutnya.

.

Pagi yang tak ia duga. Setelah sekian lama Seokjin akhirnya kembali berkunjung. Dengan membawa banyak sayuran dan buah juga beberapa makanan yang sudah ia masak dari rumah, juga membawa sebungkus penuh permen chupachup yang Yoongi katakan di telepon beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dimana Tae?"

"Jangan ngawur, jika aku mengajaknya bolos, Namjoon akan mencekikku nanti." Yoongi hanya meringis, sepengetahuannya, Namjoon lah yang sering Seokjin siksa, mana mungkin lelaki jangkung nan tampan itu berani menyekik Seokjin. "Kau sudah makan? Sekalipun sudah makan kau harus tetap memakan masakanku." Yoongi menggeleng lalu menegak air putih yang Seokjin ambilkan.

"Aku belum mandi Eonnie." Seokjin hanya menyuruh Yoongi segera mandi, tanpa memalingkan diri dari kegiatannya menata meja makan. Wanita 30an itu terus bersenandung, menata meja makan layaknya sebuah kegiatan menyenangkan dan terindah dalam hidupnya, terbukti dari bibirnya yang terus tersenyum. Bahkan saat Yoongi datang dengan wajah segar, Seokjin masih bersenandung dan tengah memotong melon.

"Ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Huh?" Seokjin menaruh piring isi melonnya, berjalan pelan menuju Yoongi. "Matamu, tampak kelelahan, bahkan tubuhmu tak besar-besar. Yak! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu ini." Yoongi tersenyum dalam diam 'kakakmu' sebuah kata yang membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Aku tak apa Eonnie." Yoongi berusaha tersenyum.

" _For Your Information_ Yoongi, dalam jurusan masak yang aku tekuni, aku juga belajar psikologi, jadi jangan berbohong di depanku." Mata Seokjin berubah serius namun nadanya tetap lembut dan tenang tanpa nada menuntut.

Yoongi diam sejenak. Tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. _Aku tengah bingung Eonnie, sahabatku, Park Chanyeol menjanjikan dunia baru untukku, melepasku dari ikatan ini yang membuatku sesak, seseorang yang akan menjadi Ayah anakku kelak. Dan Jimin akan terbebas dariku dan anakku. Jimin mu akan seperti dulu. Apa kau setuju?_ Tidak mungkin ia secara gamblang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Walau Yoongi tak yakin apakah Seokjin akan mempertahankannya atau melepasnya.

Perhatian dan kasih sayang Seokjin selama ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Ia dapat merasakan itu. Namun kebahagiaan Jimin pastilah prioritas utamanya, mungkin Seokjin akan melepaskan Yoongi jika itu yang terbaik untuk Jimin. Mungkin.

"Banyak pikiran berkecamuk di benakku. Tentang hidupku, hidup anakku dan hidup Jimin." Jeda sejenak "Tentang bagiamana nanti aku menjelaskan pada anakku, bagaimana aku akan kembali melihat dunia seperti semula, itu yang aku pikirkan."

Sebuah tangan sehangat dan senyaman genggaman seorang Ibu kini menggenggam tangannya, ibu jari Seokjin bergerak memberikan kekuatan tak kasat mata bagi Yoongi "Semua akan baik-baik saja Yoongi. Kau, anakmu dan Jiminie. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Maka berjuanglah, kutau kau bisa. Tak selamanya burung akan terus terbang."

Yoongi mengernyit, sedikit tak paham dengan maksud Seokjin. Namun ia memilih diam, memilih menikmati genggaman dan senyuman manis Seokjin. "Jangan pikirkan yang terlalu berat. Ingat kandunganmu. Kau harus melahirkan anak yang tampan , seperti Tae. Ingat kita dari bibit unggul oke. Jangan rusak dirimu cantik, kebahagiaanmu juga kebahagiaanku. Aku dan Namjoon akan selalu ada untukmu. Percayalah."

Pagi ini sungguh sempurna, pelukan Seokjin menjadi pelengkap kesempurnaannya. Seakan bebannya kini tengah bersembunyi, jeda sejenak untuk berlari di otaknya.

"Akan kubukakan." Setelah mendengar bel, Seokjin bergegas membuka pintu. Yoongi sedikit menekuk bibirnya. Pelukan Seokjin hilang karena bel pagi yang entah siapa seenaknya memencet di pagi hari. "Cepat nanti keburu dingin." Yoongi berdiri, menilik siapa yang berbicara dengan Seokjin.

Namjoon berjalan tegap dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi hitam. Sungguh tampan. Entah siapa yang beruntung, Namjoon yang mendapatkan wanita secantik dan sebaik Seokjin atau Seokjin yang beruntung mendapatkan pria setampan dan berwibawa layaknya Namjoon. Mereka sama-sama beruntung. Dan kalau boleh bilang, Namjoon adalah tipe pria impiannya.

Jika ia bisa ke dunia paralel. Ia akan mencari pria seperti Namjoon. Tidak. Bukan Namjoon. Hanya setipe. Sekalipun di dunia paralel, Namjoon mutlak milik Seokjin. Pun dalam kehidupan selanjutnya, mereka harus kembali bersama. Itu doanya.

Dan di belakang mengekor Jimin, dengan celana boxer hitam dan kaos abu-abu tengah bermain dengan ponselnya. Yoongi bungkam, menyapa Namjoon dengan manis lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Hentikan tatapanmu pada ponsel atau aku akan mencelupkannya pada kuah sop ayam." Jimin menghela pasrah.

"Aku hanya tengah menghubungi manajerku tentang jadwalku." Ucapnya lalu mengantongi ponsel hitamnya. "Masak banyak sekali Nuna." Matanya kini berbinar bahagia.

"Tentu. Makan yang banyak Yoongi, ini semua untukmu." Yoongi mengangguk semangat.

"Bagaimana kondisi kandunganmu Yoongi?" Namjoon dengan suara beratnya.

"Baik. Kami baik, bahkan aku makan banyak."

"Tak sebanyak Seokjin kan?" Seokjin melotot "Ah bagaimana nyidammu? Tiap malam Seokjin bercerita tentang nyidammu."

"Nyidam?" Justru Jimin yang menyaut. Meletakkan sedikit kasar sendoknya, beralih menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Iya. _Loh_ kau tak tahu Jim?" Namjoon bertanya dengan pelan dan setenang mungkin, melirik istrinya yang kini menatap Jimin dengan tajam.

"Ti-"

"Aku tak memberitahunya Eonnie." Misi penyelamatan Jimin.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, kalau kau ingin sesuatu apalagi di pagi buta, bangunkan Jimin. Kau tak mendengarkanku?" Namjoon menutup matanya, Seokjin tak akan bisa di hentikan. Sementara Jimin hanya terus terdiam. "Aku tak enak membangunkannya, lagian Jimin bukan siap-" oke Yoongi segera menutup mulutnya. Ada kalimat yang seharusnya tak harus di ucapkan.

"Anakmu akan _ileran_ Jimin." Ucap Seokjin tegas.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?" wajahnya panik. "Iya, jika nyidamnya Yoongi tak dituruti, anakmu akan _ileran_." Jimin menatap Yoongi yang hanya menyampaikan ekpresi canggungnya. "Hari ini kau liburkan? Tugasmu mengajak Yoongi membeli apa yang adiku ini inginkan!" Jimin hanya diam menatap Yoongi. Penuh pandangan dalam, namun tak dapat di baca. Sebuah siratan aneh yang membuat tubuh perempuan hamil itu seolah-olah kaku.

"Lain kal-"

"Lebih baik habiskan makanan kalian. Aku harus pergi bekerja setelah ini. Tak baik mengomeli Yoongi terus sayang." Namjoon mulai menenangkan isterinya "Dengarkan musik-musik klasik, agar anak dan dirimu sedikit tenang. Kantung matamu begitu jelas Yoongi. Jangan kelelahan, aku dan Seokjin akan selalu memantaumu." Hangat sekali rasanya, Jimin masih memandanginya. Ia tahu. Namun ia lebih memilih mendengar suara Namjoon yang begitu lembut dan melindunginya.

"Ah ya, banyak lagu Jimin yang enak di dengar. Kau tahu beberapa lagu Jimin kan? Seharusnya tahu, gadis jaman sekarang kurasa pasti menyukai Jimin. Dia international playboy. Atau kau justru fansnya?" Namjoon menggoda Yoongi, sementara Seokjin tersenyum aneh.

Yoongi melotot. Pagi ini rasanya penuh kejutan. "Ak-aku bukan fansnya." Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat ia katakan. Tak mungkin kan ia terang-terangan mengaku penggemar Park Jimin? "Ah sayang sekali. Kalau lagunya?" Yoongi menatap makanannya lalu menggeleng.

"Aku akan menyanyikannya nanti, siapa tahu kau akan suka laguku." Suara tiba-tiba Jimin sedikit membuatnya terkejut, lalu tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Kau serius?" Jimin mengangguk pasti.

Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan setelah Seokjin berpamitan pulang. Tentang Yoongi. Tentang bagaimana perempuan itu bersikap, wajahnya yang cantik kini sedikit lesu, dan tentang pria bernama Chanyeol itu. Sejujurnya ia ingin bertanya, namun ia merasa itu urusan pribadi Yoongi, berharap Yoongi akan mengatakannya dengan sendiri.

"Aku tak apa. Lebih baik aku di rumah."

"Tidak Yoon. Empat bulan aku tak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu. Berapa lama kau tidur semalam?" Jimin memeriksa kondiri mobilnya.

"Huh?"

"Kantung matamu."

"Oh." "Apakah begitu jelas?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Tiap harinya aku hanya bisa tidur 2 atau 3 jam."

Lalu hening, Jimin menjalankan mobilnya. Suasana benar-benar sunyi, Jimin tak menjawab sama sekali perkataan Yoongi, senyum miris Yoongi tersungging secara diam. Bagaikan paus yang melambung mengganti udara, Yoongi meraup udara sedalam-dalamnya. Ia hanya perlu bersikap biasa saja. Layaknya tadi adalah basa-basi semata.

Dengan masker hitam, topi hitam dan mantel hitam, Jimin terus berjalan di samping Yoongi yang juga memakai masker hitam. Sudah dua kantong belanjaan berada di tangan Jimin, itu semua apa yang Yoongi inginkan. Itu juga hasil paksaan Jimin sesungguhnya, Yoongi hanya diam jika di tawari sesuatu. Pria penyandang marga Park itu sesungguhnya tak mengalihkan pandangan dari Yoongi, bahkan saat mereka berjalan. Rasanya Yoongi penuh teka-teki yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Mau makan?"

"Tidak Jimin. Aku- ingin pulang. Sungguh." jimin menatap Yoongi beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Rasa khawatir sedikit muncul di benaknya, Yoongi terlihat begitu lemas. Bahkan matanya begitu sayu.

Jika saja itu Seulgi, mungkin Jimin akan langsung memeluk lalu menggendongnya. Namun itu Yoongi, seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kehidupannya, secara asing.

Suasana terus hening, sesekali Jimin akan melirik Yoongi yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela. Terus diam, dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau baik-baik saja?" gatal rasanya sedari tadi diam hanya memperhatikan Yoongi.

"Baik." Lirihnya. Jimin hanya menghela nafas, menambah laju kencang mobilnya.

Hingga semua terasa tegang saat tiba-tiba Yoongi mencengkram lengannya saat berjalan menuju lift. Yoongi hampir jatuh tersungkur jika saja Jimin tak segera melempar kantong belanjaannya dan menyangga Yoongi. Dengan memakai dress selutut dan mantel panjangnya, dapat dilihat darah kental mengalir di kaki Yoongi yang kini terkulai dalam dekapannya.

Dua orang petugas keamanan segera menghampiri Jimin, membantu membawa Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil, Jimin tak dapat berbuat apapun, melihat Yoongi merintih kesakitan membuat matanya memanas, bahkan matanya tak bisa lepas dari darih yang mengalir di betis Yoongi.

Sekalipun Yoongi bukan wanita yang ia cintai, ia ingin Yoongi dan bayinya selamat, ia tahu terlalu banyak beban yang Yoongi pikul, maka setelah air matanya menetes tanpa sadar, Jimin menekan pedal gas nya kuat-kuat, mencengkram erat kemudinya, lalu menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang berkeringat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Nah apdet lagi ini. Ceritanya udh ga karuan ya? Genaahaan. Monggoh mbok ada yang nungguin. Terimakasih reviewnya. Yuk lagi )


	6. A Supplementary S: You Never Walk Alone

Jimin memainkan jarinya lalu merapikan lagi kemejanya, sementara seorang wanita tengah menata rambut Jimin yang berwarna hitam dengan bentuk belah tengah dan poni berbentuk koma di dahinya. Setelah kamera kembali menyala, Jimin menegapkan tubuh lalu kembali tersenyum saat tepuk tangan terdengar.

"Jadi Jimin-ssi, ini adalah pertanyaan yang di nanti-nanti oleh penggemar." Pria berjas hijau itu tersenyum lalu menepuk pahanya. "Bagaiaman tipe ideal seorang wanita bagi Jimin-ssi?" Jimin tertawa, matanya hampir tertutup lalu menatap ke depan ke arah para penggemarnya yang kini menampakkan raut berseri dengan mata membola dan tangan yang terkepal menggemaskan.

"Tipe ideal ya." Jimin berusaha menggoda penggemarnya dengan pura-pura berpikir lama "Em, aku rasa mungkin wanita memiliki bibir tipis dan pandangan yang tajam, yang jelas aku menyukai wanita yang pandai memasak. Untuk kriteria tubuh, aku tak memikirkannya. Kalau pas, ya oke saja hahaha." Jimin tertawa, merasa malu sendiri dengan jawabannya.

"Wah aku rasa penggemarmu setelah ini akan memasuki kelas memasak." Para penonton tertawa. "Jadi Jimin-ssi, apa sekarang memiliki seseorang yang di sukai?" Untuk sesaat Jimin membeku, pertanyaan yang terlalu sensitif.

Namun detik selanjutnya ia kembali tersenyum, menenangkan ekspresi wajahnya "Ada tentu ada." Jimin terus tersenyum "Para fansku. Aku jatuh cinta pada fansku." _Juga Kang Seulgi._

.

.

.

Jimin melempar asal tasnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras pada sofa, menunggu beberapa orang masuk, ia sempat memainkan ponselnya. Membaca puluhan _chat_ dari Seokjin dan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Namjoon.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?" Jimin mendongak menemukan Hoseok tengah melepas mantel cokelatnya. Wajahnya terlihat sama lelahnya seperti Jimin. "Yoongi dan bayinya baik-baik saja." Jimin menghela nafas, meletakkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya lalu menatap Hoseok dalam.

"Manajermu sudah mengatakan semuanya." Hoseok melirik pria yang duduk di depan Jimin dengan diam. "Kurasa itu memang yang harus kau lakukan. Aku juga sahabat Namjoon, bahkan dia kuanggap keluargaku. Dan siapapun yang masuk ke dalam keluarganya, otomatis menjadi keluargaku." Hoseok menyenderkan kepala pada sandaran sofa. Tiba-tiba terlintas kenangannya bersama Namjoon dan Seokjin, bahkan ia masih ingat bagaiamana ia dan Namjoon begitu panik saat Seokjin mengalami kontraksi pertama. Dan dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia mulai menyayangi Yoongi layaknya adiknya, memang ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Yoongi, namun Namjoon sering menceritakan perkembangan Yoongi, ia juga sudah membayangkan bagaimana ia akan kembali menggendong bayi dan menjadi teman Taehyung. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang sepele. Yoongi juga manusia, ia harus mendapat kehidupan yang layak." Jimin mengangguk lemah, matanya hanya tertuju pada lantai dan kaki meja, tanpa berniat kembali memandang Hoseok.

"Aku akan mengurus jadwalmu. Jadi kau bisa pulang dan akan ku kabari. Mungkin besok aku akan ikut mengantar Yoongi." Kini Jimin menatap kaget Hoseok, namun tetap diam tanpa mulut terbuka. "Jaga dia Jimin, dia adikku juga saat ini." Jimin mengangguk, menepis pandangan Hoseok lalu diam untuk beberapa lama.

.

.

.

"Sudah tahu Yoongi seperti ini masih saja pergi." Seokjin menggerutu, meletakkan gelas dengan keras dan dengan wajah yang menekuk marah. "Yang kutahu aku membesarkan adikku dengan hati dan pribadi yang baik bukan-"

"Sudahlah sayang."

Namjoon berusaha menenangkan Seokjin, tersenyum ke arah Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Perempuan cantik itu tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur, dengan selang dan jarum yang menempel pada punggung tangan Yoongi, Yoongi terlihat begitu tak berdaya. "Itu sudah terjadwal. Sudah tuntutan pekerjaan. Bahkan ada beberapa mereka yang harus melanjutkan penampilan meskipun keluarganya dalam duka." Seokjin hanya mendengus lalu memotong apel menjadi potongan dadu.

" _Beruntung, pendarahan kali ini bukanlah keguguran. Bersyukur Nyonya Yoongi tidak mengalami kram atau beberapa gejala yang menandakan keguguran. Tapi harus tetap di waspadai, jangan sampai ada kemungkinan buruk terjadi." Sang dokter tersenyum ke arah Yoongi "Jangan pikirkan hal yang berat-berat, makanlah yang banyak. Saya akan memberikan beberapa rekomendasi makanan dan susu yang cocok untuk Nyonya Yoongi. Tuan Namjoon dan Nyonya Seokjin, saya harap anda menjaga Yoongi dengan baik, kandungannya kuat."_ Jimin ada disitu, mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan dokter wanita itu dan memandang Yoongi yang terus memancarkan pandangan kosong bahkan seakan tak mendengarkan apa yang dokter itu katakan sampai Namjoon dan Seokjin mengantarkan sang dokter ke pintu, Yoongi masih terdiam.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Eonnie." Yoongi mencoba menghibur Seokjin yang menghampirinya dengan sepiring potongan apel yang di taburi susu kental putih. "Jangan terus memarahi Jimin Eonnie." Yoongi hanya melakukan pembelaan diri, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Jimin. Maka Jimin bukanlah prioritas untuk dirinya, meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia harus menyadari siapa Yoongi. Seokjin dan Namjoon ada untuknya saja dia sudah merasa begitu berterimakasih. Maka ia tak akan mengganggu Jimin, sekalipun dirinya sekarat nanti.

"Buka mulutmu sayang." Seokjin menusuk satu potongan apel, mengarahkannya pada mulut Yoongi.

"Nuna, kau bisa pulang." Jimin kini bersuara, sedari tadi ia diam.

"Pulang lalu meninggalkannya sendirian?" Seokjin berujar ketus tanpa berbalik memandang Jimin.

"Ada aku, aku yang menemaninya disini. Lagipula Tae sendirian dirumah?" Segera Seokjin menepuk jidatnya, meletakkan piringnya pada nakas dengan tergesa "Aku seharian belum menghubungi jagoanku." Ia berujar panik.

Namjoon tersenyum menghampiri isterinya, mendaratkan tangan besarnya pada pinggang Seokjin "Hoseok menemaninya." Namjoon berujar kalem "Besok dia ikut kesini. Tapi kurasa kita memang harus pulang. Ada Jimin, kau bisa menjaganya kan?" Jimin mengangguk mantap.

Seokjin sempat mencium kening Yoongi, mengelusnya lalu berpamitan pulang. Juga sempat memarahi Jimin (lagi). Sejujurnya Seokjin tak mau meninggalkan Yoongi, Jimin baginya tak dapat diandalkan. Iya sudah memendam marah saat Jimin mengabarkan Yoongi mengalami pendarahan. Merasa Jimin sama sekali tak memikirkan Yoongi disaat kehamilan wanita itu.

"Maaf." Jimin berucap pelan, melangkahkan kaki menuju kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Yoongi lalu mendudukinya "Maaf aku justru meninggalkanmu saat kau dalam masa beratmu."

"Apa maksudmu Jimin? Hakmu untuk kemana saja. Lagian aku bukan kekasihmu, jadi tidak usah merasa bersalah. Ada Seokjin Eonnie dan Namjoon Oppa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya." Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak yang ingin ia ucapkan, yang ingin ia sangkal yang ingin ia benarkan, namun semua tak pernah bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Rasanya kalimatnya tertelan lagi bersama air liurnya.

"Bahkan sejujurnya aku tak mau merepotkanmu sekarang. Kau bisa pulang, aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol. Kau tau dimana ponselku?" Jimin terdiam, mengangkat alis dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ponsel?" _Em,_ Yoongi mengangguk mantap, dengan senyum lemahnya.

"Ta-tak tau?" Jimin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri "Lupakan saja ponselmu. Aku akan disini. Jangan merasa terbebani." Kali ini Yoongi yang terdiam, tak tahu harus mengucapkan terimakasih atau maaf. Dua hal yang sangat berbeda dan memiliki makna yang berbeda pula, namun sama sekali tak dapat ia bedakan, mana yang lebih baik ia ucapkan. Jadi Yoongi hanya terdiam lalu menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi dada. "Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat. Matanya bergerak mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia lihat, selain wajah Jimin. Kepalanya masih seperti berputar-putar, meski tidak sepusing sebelumnya, namun tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan.

Yoongi jadi berfikir, bagaimana jika Chanyeol tahu keadaannya saat ini. Ia ingin melihat reaksi panik dari sahabatnya itu, mungkin Chanyeol tak akan mengatupkan bibirnya, dan wajahnya memerah. Sekilas pemikiran itu membuat bibirnya tak sadar tersenyum, menimbulkan raut bingung dari wajah Jimin yang melihatnya.

Yoongi itu cantik, Jimin akui. Bahkan saat dalam keadaan sakit begini, Yoongi masih terlihat begitu cantik. Wajahnya mulus, kulitnya begitu putih, badannya ramping dan bibirnya begitu tipis. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Berjuta rasa bersalah kembali hinggap dalam dirinya, wanita secantik Min Yoongi, harus mendapatkan hal yang menyakitkan yang bukan kemauan dari Yoongi, dia cantik, seharusnya ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang pantas.

"Yoongi?" Butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Yoongi menjawab dengan gumaman "Boleh bertanya?"

"Kau sudah bertanya."

"Siapa Chanyeol?" Jimin berbicara dengan cepat, takut kalimatnya kembali tertelan, karena sungguh, ia tak berniat menanyakan ini. Tapi sepertinya sampai kapanpun Yoongi tak akan membicarakan siapa Chanyeol padanya. Jimin hanya heran, siapa sebenarnya sosok lelaki yang kini bersama Yoongi, bahkan menjadi orang yang Yoongi cari saat ini.

"Chanyeol?" Yoongi mengedip-kedipkan matanya, mencerna kembali pertanyaan Jimin yang memang sudah jelas. Sementara Jimin mengangguk, terus menatap Yoongi yang tak memandangnya. "Sahabatku."

"Hanya sahabat?"

"Huh?"

"Ya aku hanya bertanya. Kalian terlihat dekat."

"Ya, kami sahabat sejak kecil. Dia yang selalu ada untukku. Hanya ada masalah kecil membuat kami berpisah, tapi ia kembali lagi." Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti. Dagunya terangkat, hanya saja jawaban Yoongi masih terlalu kurang untuknya.

"Dia sangat perhatian padamu."

"Dia menyukaiku." Jawab Yoongi pelan yang di balas dengungan o panjang dari Jimin, kini Jimin mengatupkan kembali bibirnya, menanti lanjutan Yoongi. Namun sepertinya Yoongi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, wanita itu hanya daim menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Dia sepertinya lelaki yang baik." kini Yoongi menoleh, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan dalam, yang bahkan Jimin tak dapat mengartikannya. Mereka hanya saling menatap dengan diam, tanpa tahu maksud dari tatapan masing-masing "Maafkan aku, menghancurkan kehidupanmu."

Yoongi hanya diam, memutus kontak tatapannya pada Jimin lalu memainkan sisi selimut. "Jimin?"

Jimin mengangkat alisnya, rasanya ruangan begitu sepi, bahkan rasanya suara alat pemanas atau suara nyamukpun tak terdengar "Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku kehilangan bayiku? Apa ada dalam benakmu jika saja aku kehilangan bayiku? Apakah sebuah hal buruk bayiku kuat? Apakah pernah kau mengharapkan aku kehilangan bayiku?"

"Apa aku terlihat sejahat itu?"

Kini rasanya ruangan begitu dingin bagi Yoongi, uap dari alat penghangat ruangan sama sekali tak berfungsi padanya. Tatapan Jimin begitu menusuknya, membuat badannya teras terpelintir dan kepalanya terus berputar. Ia terus diam saat Jimin terus menatapnya.

"Awalnya memang kupikir ini konyol, tiba-tiba saja rasanyanya aku di hantam oleh batu besar dan keras, rasanya aku melihat karirku yang ku bangun hancur di depan mataku, aku melihat seluruh penggemarku pergi menjauh dari, aku selalu bermimpi seperti itu di malam hari. Aku mengecewakan Hyung dan Nunaku. Aku tidak dapat menjadi contoh yang baik untuk Taehyung. Aku mengecewakan Hobi Hyung. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah, aku mengkhianati Seulgi." Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya, tertawa miris, dengan menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangan. "Tapi aku tahu, aku juga menghancurkanmu." Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, menelan pelan salivanya "Aku menghancurkan masa depan dan kebahagiaanmu. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri waktu itu. Maka saat kau seperti kemarin, aku sangat panik Yoongi-ah. Kalau perlu bagi bebanmu padaku, aku juga menantikan kehadiran bayiku." Jimin tersenyum tulus, tangannya bergerak menyentuh jemari Yoongi lalu menggenggamnya "Untuk saat ini, hanya pikirkan kondisimu dan bayi kita saja. Kumohon, lupakan saja dulu bebanmu, atau kalau perlu berikan padaku."

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat, hanya menatap wajah Jimin yang juga menatapnya"Ya terimakasih Jimin." Tak menyangka jika Jimin akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Tak menyangka jika ia melihat tulus Jimin padanya, tak menyangka Jimin mau memanggil _bayi kita._ "Kau pasti berat mengemban ini semua."

"Tak apa." Jimin melepas genggamannya, lalu merentangkan tangan, merengangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. "Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Entah, mungkin setelah kita berpisah, aku akan bersamanya. Hanya dia yang kumiliki." _Hanya dia yang mau menganggapku._ Matanya menerawang jauh hingga rasanya menembus celah gorden. Menampakkan langit malam yang benar-benar teras sepi dan terasa begitu dingin. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Seulgi?"

Baru kali ini rasanya mereka berbicara serius dari hati ke hati. Tanpa melupakam fakta mereka adalah sepasang suami isteri dan calon orang tua, tetapi mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi masing-masing yang tak dapat di ganggu gugat, bahkan oleh kehadiran bayi mereka nanti.

"Yang mana? Bagian aku memiliki anak atau bagaimana publik mengetahuinya?" Yoongi tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "Dua duanya."

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, kuharap ia mengerti. Sehingga publik pun akan mengerti. Atau mungkin _mereka_ akan menjadi rahasia untuk beberapa waktu. Maafkan aku Yoongi-ah. Aku hanya-" Jimin melirih di akhir bahkan sulit melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tak apa. Anak kita pasti akan mengerti. Kuharap Seulgi akan sama seperti Chanyeol. Menerima keadaan kita."

"Chanyeol orang yang baik. Semoga kau mau mengajaknya makan bersamaku nanti."

Semua rasa buruknya terhadap Jimin sedikit demi sedikit mengikis. Jimin orang yang baik. ia tahu. Jimin sama saja seperti di depan kamera, wajahnya akan sering tersenyum atau tersipu. Suaranya lebih lembut saat mendengarnya secara langsung. Matanya benar-benar menyipit saat Jimin tertawa. Baru kali ini, rasanya Min Yoongi menikmati bagaimana Jimin yang selama ini ia dambakan.

.

.

.

"Yak! Aku lebih memilih membawa tas ketimbang menggendong bocah besar ini." Hoseok menggerutu, sementara Taehyung justru menggoyang-goyangkan badannya berada dalam dekapan Hoseok.

"Paman pelit sekali sih."

"Pelit? Yak, dari kemarin kau sudah menjadikanku kudamu dan kau dandani seperti badut kau masih menganggapku pelit? Wah. Belum pernah merasakan digigit ya?" Taehyung tertawa, merasa geli saat Hoseok justru menggelitik badannya, meminta turun dan segera berlari yang sudah pasti di kejar Hoseok. Dan mereka seperti bermain kejar-kejaran, dan Hoseok seakan lupa siapa dia dan jabatannya jika sudah bersama Taehyung.

"Haruskah di dorong? Aku bisa jalan." Seokjin menunduk , terus mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Yoongi dengan pelan. "Harus." Jawabnya dengan cepat. Membuat Yoongi hanya diam dan mendengus kecil. Sementara Jimin yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan menenteng tas tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Yoongi yang menekuk. Dari awal Yoongi memang sudah tidak mau menggunakan kursi roda. Katanya seperti orang sakit saja. Namun, terimakasih dengan bakat omelan Seokjin, Yoongi akan menurut walau harus menekuk mukanya seperti itu.

Yoongi membolakan matanya, dirinya justru kini berada di depan pintu apartemen Jimin, dan Namjoon dengan diam membukakan pintu. Seokjin lalu mendorongnya masuk. Ini Yoongi yang lupa kamar atau mereka yang lupa kamar Yoongi? Karena semua hanya diam. Semua interior milik Jimin, jelas mereka salah alamat.

"Ini bukan kamarku."

"Kami tahu." Seokjin menjawab dengan pelan "Saat ini kau tinggal disini."

"Agar ada yang bisa menjagamu Yoongi." Namjoon bersuara saat Yoongi mencoba membuka mulutnya. Ia terkekeh lalu kembali membuka pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Jimin yang menyuruh." Bisik Seokjin tiba-tiba. Membantu Yoongi untuk berpindah ke ranjang dan melepas sandal. "Tidak sekamar kok. Tak apa yah? Jimin bilang ia melonggarkan jadwalnya. Jadi kau ada teman di rumah." Yoongi terdiam. Terlalu bingung harus menjawab apa. Tak menyangka Jimin mau memberikan waktu miliknya untuk Yoongi. Jimin tidak seburuk pikirannya.

"Terimakasih Eonnie." Seokjin tersenyum mengangguk. Menyuruh Yoongi untuk beristirahat sementara dirinya akan membuatkan masakan. Yoongi dapat mendengar keributan saura Jimin, Taehyung dan Hoseok dan suara langkah kaki Taehyung yang berlarian.

"Aunty." Dengan keras Taehyung membuka kamar Yoongi, menemukan Yoongi tengah terbaring dan tersenyum padanya. "Aunty sedang apa?"

"Tiduran. Taehyung mau ikut tiduran?" Anak itu mengangguk semangat. Segera memanjat ranjang dan tertidur di sebelah Yoongi. "Seperti apa sekarang dedek bayi Aunty?" Yoongi tersenyum, menarik Taehyung untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Sedang tidur. Sepertinya lelah tadi menaiki mobil dari rumah sakit."

"Boleh aku ikut tidur? Siapa tahu kita bertemu di mimpi." Taehyung terkikik, Yoongi semakin mendekap Taehyung yang di balas dengan tangan kecil itu yang melingkar ke lengan Yoongi. Dan mereka benar-benar tertidur.

"Kau bisa antar susu ini?" Jimin mengangguk. Membawa segelas susu cokelat ke kamar yang sekarang milik Yoongi dengan santai. Berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang tak tertutup lalu memiringkan kepala dengan bibir yang tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Min Yoongi tengah tidur bersama Taehyung. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Menaruh susu cokelat Yoongi ke atas nakas dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Taehyung dan Yoongi. Untuk sesaat Jimin tidak berbalik pergi. Ia menatap bagaimana pulasnya Yoongi dan Taehyung. Mencoba meredam kembali rasa bersalahnya yang tak pernah hilang dari pikirannya. Bersalahnya pada Yoongi dan bersalahnya pada Seulgi.

"Yoongi sedang tidur dengan Taehyung, untuk nanti saja susunya." Seokjin tersenyum manis mendengar penjelasan Jimin saat ia melihat Jimin kembali ke dapur dengan segelas susu yang tadi ia berikan. Maka ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masakannya dan bergegas melihat puteranya dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka Namjoon Hyung sama sibuknya denganku." Jimin tertawa, meyumpit terong lalu mengunyahnya.

"Ya. Tae jadi pulang." Yoongi yang duduk di depannya juga ikut menelan terong masakan Seokjin. "Kalian tadi terlihat menggemaskan saat tidur."

"Siapa?"

"Kau dan Taehyung. Kalian menggemaskan." Yoongi hampir saja tersedak. Namun ia cepat, cepat kembali mengunyah makanannya dan menunduk. Wajahnya terasa hangat, memerah mungkin, menggelikan kenapa wajahnya memerah, pikirnya.

"K-kau tidak bekerja?" Yoongi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah menelan makanannya. Menetralkan kembali raut wajahnya, berharap Jimin tak tahu wajahnya sempat memerah.

"Libur. Besok aku pergi siang hari. Dan pulang sore hari. Ingin sesuatu?"

Seketika ia kembali teringat sesuatu. Teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya tak tidur nyenyak. Sesuatu yang sulit terkabul dan pastinya akan memalukan. "Tidak ada."

Jimin mengangguk tersenyum, mereka kembali makan dalam diam. Dan malam ini Jimin mengantar Yoongi ke kamar barunya. Entah apa, ia rasa ia memang harus memantau dan menjaga Yoongi. Baginya Yoongi masih begitu lemah. Bahkan tadi sore Jimin yang membuatkan Yoongi segelas susu.

Yoongi mematikan lampu tidurnya, memiringkan posisi tidurnya dengan tangan yang mendekap erat guling. Ia sudah menyalakan lampu tidur sebanyak lima kali dan mematikannya sebanyak lima kali pula. Terasa begitu ada yang mengganjal dalam dirinya semenjak makan malam tadi bersama Jimin. Bahkan kepalanya mulai terasa agak pusing.

Maka dengan malas Yoongi kembali menghidupkan lampu tidur, meluruskan badan dan menatap langit-langit. Hal seperti ini tak bisa di biarkan, sejenak ia berpikir. Keinginannya adalah masa depan buah hatinya.

Dengan memakai sandal rumahnya, Yoongi berjalan pelan keluar kamar mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin "Jimin?"

Jimin cepat membuka pintu, wajahnya masih segar, menandakan Jimin sama sekali belum tidur. "Kenapa Yoongi-ah? Ada yang sakit?" Wajahnya mulai sedikit panik, melihat tubuh Yoongi dari atas ke bawah berulang kali, sementara Yoongi masih terdiam tanpa berbicara. "Yoongi?"

"E-eh?"

"Ada apa?" Suaranya lembut namun masih terdengar rasa kekhawatiran dari Jimin.

"Masakan aku sop ayam Jimin. Sekarang." Wajahnya memelas, dan terasa sedikit canggung saat mengucapkannya.

"Sekarang? Di jam seperti ini?" Yoongi mengangguk dengan bibir yang maju. "Sekarang, dan kau yang memasak. Lalu besok setelah kau bekerja belikan aku bibimbap, tapi sebelumnya biarkan Song Joongki menyentuh bibimbapku."

Kali ini Jimin tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kagetnya. Bibirnya terbuka dengan mata melebar. Untuk sesaat ia kembali mencerna kalimat Yoongi, menatap Yoongi yang kini menatapnya dengan mata pancaran penuh harap dengan kedua tangan terpaut di depan dada. Maka ia berusaha kembali sadar, dan kembali kalimat-kalimat itu terdengar.

Memasak, di jam malam padahal Yoongi sudah makan tadi. Dan- bibimbap Song Joongki?

 _Beginikah menyidam?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc. Nah apa ini haha. Daripada ga lanjut2 ye. Wkwk. Otte? Ga ada konflik yaa. Tapi seenggaknya mereka udah deket sekarang. Udah serumah yeaay. Hasil endingnya mau gimana nih? Wkwk banyak yang pengen Ceye ama Yungi yah? Gue juga. Haha._

 _Jadi, gomawo reader-nim. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan review. Sampai ketemu lagi ^^_


	7. Daydream

Yoongi menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat merasakan tubuhnya di goncang "Yoongi. Bangun. Yoon." Suara Jimin terdengar di telinganya, membuatnya memaksakan membuka matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk. Di depannya terpampang Park Jimin dengan kaos hitam polos dan rambut basah.

"J-jim ada apa?" Suaranya masih begitu serak, mencoba bangun dengan bantuan Jimin.

"Bangun Yoongi. Lalu mandi. Kita makan di luar ya." Suaranya terlalu lembut. Yoongi mengernyit "Di luar?" Tanyanya. Jimin mengangguk.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. "Aku masih mengantuk."

"Makan. Sudah siang Yoongi. Sudah kusiapkan susu. Mandilah dan berdandan." Lantas Jimin pergi, namun satu hal yang membuat Yoongi membola, Jimin mengusak rambut Yoongi. Dengan amat sangat hangat. sesuatu yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Yoongi tak langsung berdiri menuju kamar mandi, ia memandang perutnya yang mulai sedikit membesar. Memandang jendela yang pastinya Jimin sudah membuka gordennya. Benar, hari sudah siang. Namun perlakuan Jimin yang mendadak seperti itu rasanya tak nyata pada siang ini. Yoongi sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, tidak ia tidak tersenyum. Ia hanya merasa konyol.

Entah bagaimana, Yoongi sudah berada di mobil bersama Jimin. Pria itu terus bersenandung, mengetukkan tangannya pada kemudi. Sementara Yoongi diam, menikmati suara Jimin dan menikmati waktu. Rasanya ia ingin terus menatap jendela, rasanya ia tak ingin segera sampai, karena Yoongi masih ingin memiliki waktu lama mendengar suara Jimin secara langsung. Tapi harapannya memang tak pernah terwujud, sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar tak menyukainya. Tanpa terasa Jimin sudah memakirkan mobil.

"Jim?" Yoongi melirik Jimin yang sudah bersiap turun.

"Ya Yoongi?"

"Kau tidak?" Yoongi menggerakkan tangan di depan wajah. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang di mengerti Jimin, membuat Jimin tersenyum menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu masker. Ayo masuk."

Tidak terlalu ramai. Namun cukup ada beberapa orang saling mengobrol di meja masing-masing. Dan Min Yoongi tengah berjalan di samping Park Jimin. Dengan santai. Tak ada yang menegur Jimin, mereka hanya melirik, bagaikan melihat orang asing melewati mereka. Mereka acuh pada Jimin. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu ketika Yoongi tertidur.?

"Pesan apa Yoon?"

Mereka mulai memesan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan Jimin sukses membeli apa saja makanan yang memiliki gizi yang baik bagi ibu hamil – yang sedikit di tentang Yoongi karena terlalu banyak. Jimin bilang itu demi anaknya. Mengharapkan anak yang sehat dan bugar nantinya, jadi Yoongi dengan pasrah mengangguk.

Hanya obrolan kecil, mereka fokus dengan makanan masing-masing. Namun Jimin terus tersenyum, melihat Yoongi makan dengan lahap membuatnya tersenyum.

Hingga senyumnya berubah objek, berubah alasan. Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang berjalan anggung ke arahnya. Dan menghentikkan kunyahan Yoongi.

"Hai Jimin."

"Duduklah Seulgi." Jimin menarik pinggang Seulgi untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku mengajak Seulgi Yoon." Yoongi terdiam, namun setelahnya ia mengangguk canggung.

"Apa kabar Seulgi-ssi?" Tanyanya setelah menelan makanan. Terdengar lirih suara Yoongi.

"Baik Yoongi-ssi, sangat baik. Bagaimana kandunganmu? Aku sudah tak sabar menggendongnya." Yoongi berusaha ikut tertawa. _Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menggendong anakku?_ , gerutunya.

"Baik Seulgi-ssi."

Jimin memanggil pelayan, menanyakan apa yang akan di makan kekasihnya. Mereka tak mengobrol banyak karena Jimin memang ingin menyelesaikan makannya, atau Jimin menjaga seseorang di sampingnya? Entahlah. Yoongi benar-benar tak mengeluarkan suara, bahkan suara kunyahannya bagai teredam oleh angin.

"Aku permisi ke toilet."

"Mau kuantar? Atau Seulgi?" Jimin menawarkan yang di balas gelengan oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum miris. Jimin baik, namun menjadi iblis sekaligus. Seharusnya tak masalah memang, tapi maaf, dari awal Min Yoongi sudah memakai perasaannya pada Jimin dan Yoongi tak mau memungkiri itu. Ia mencuci tangannya sembari menatap wajahnya. Min Yoongi tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Seulgi. Ia amat sangat tertinggal jauh. Dan ia sangat mengerti.

Yoongi berjalan keluar, dan langkahnya terhenti. Disana, masih di nomor meja yang sama, Jimin tengah mengecup lembut pipi Seulgi. Mereka tertawa bersama, sesekali Jimin akan menyingkirkan rambut di wajah Seulgi. Mereka begitu serasi, mereka begitu menikmati waktu mereka – tanpa Min Yoongi.

Jadi berperan sebagai apakah Min Yoongi yang tadi duduk di samping Jimin? Penghalang interaksi mereka? Tidak, bahkan Seulgi dan Jimin bersebelahan. Menjaga hati? Siapa yang menjaga hati? Kalau menjaga hati, seharusnya Jimin tak mengajak Seulgi, atau seharusnya Jimin tak mengajaknya. Seharusnya Yoongi harus menulis di jidatnya, ia hanya bayangan Jimin. Selamanya.

Ia begitu tersadar. Dengan jarak seperti ini pun. Jimin nampak jauh. Amat mustahil untuk di gapai. Meskipun Jimin ada di depannya, Jimin bukan siapa-siapa untukknya. Dadanya berdetak nyeri.

.

"Yoon." Yoongi menyingkirkan tangan yang menggerakkan bahunya "Yoongi bangun. Bibimbap untukmu."

"Jimin?" Yoongi segera bangun. Mengenali Jimin di depan wajahnya.

 _Ah ia bermimpi._

Mimpi yang amat sangat nyata. Mimpi yang mengolok-oloknya.

Alam bawah sadarnya memintanya untuk terus sadar, Jimin bukan siapa-siapanya. Bahkan dirinya pun mengerti, kalau selamanya Jimin hanya ilusi baginya.

"Bangun Yoon. Sudah kubawakan _bibimbap Song Joongki_ untukmu." Detik selanjutnya adalah Min Yoongi merebut kantong keresek yang sedari tadi Jimin ayunkan. Matanya berbinar bahagia.

"Benar-benar Song Joongki?" Jimin menghela nafas. Ia memainkan ponsel dan menyodorkannya pada Yoongi.

Terputar video dengan suara awal jelas dari suara Jimin _"Hyung sudah on."_ Lalu wajah Song Joongki terpampang nyata _"Oh sudah ya?"_ Joongki merapikan rambut.

" _Hai Min Yoongi-ssi? Song Joongki-imnida."_ Joongki menunduk hormat lalu kembali menatap kamera dengan tersenyum _"Jimin bilang kau menyidam bibimbap tapi dengan sentuhanku? Ahaha."_ Joongki tertawa, menular pada Yoongi. _"Aneh. Dan lucu. Baru kali ini sungguh."_ Joongki tersenyum. _"Aku yang membelinya Yoongi-ssi. Khusus untukmu. Jimin bilang ada seseorang yang menginginkan bibimbap dariku. Karena itu Jimin aku mengabulkannya meski awalnya aku tak percaya."_ Yoongi sempat menahan nafas, _"Sudah ku belikan."_ Joongki menggoyangkan wadah bibimbap _"Terimakasih sudah memikirkanku di masa kehamilanmu."_ Joongi sempat melirik Jimin _"Jimin bilang kau orang spesial, tapi aku tak tahu siapa. Yoongi-ssi, jadilah ibu yang hebat. Jadilah ibu yang hebat untuk anak yang hebat pula. Kudoakan anakmu menjadi anak yang membanggakan. Kata Jimin kau cantik, aku yakin anakmu akan secantik dirimu, atau setampan em, ayahnya? Tapi jika kecantikanmu menurun pada anak lelakimu tak apa, aku yakin dia akan menjadi anak yang tampan."_

" _Wah aku terlalu banyak bicara yah. Jimin sudah menggerutu."_ Joongki tertawa. _"Kalau begitu selamat makan_." Joongki melambaikan tangan lalu wajah berganti dengan wajah Jimin.

" _Permintaanmu terpenuhi Yoongi. Jadi makanlah dengan lahap_." Video selesai.

Sekuat tenaga Yoongi tak ingin terharu. Benar-benar tak ingin terlihat berlinang air mata di depan Jimin yang tengah menatapnya. Ia akan menyimpan mata haru nya nanti.

"Terimakasih Jimin." Ucapnya dengan amat sangat pelan namun terdengar begitu tulus.

"Ya." Jimin berdiri setelah menerima ponselnya. "Makanlah, dengan lahap." Jimin terkekeh. "Aku akan membuatkan susu."

Layaknya de javu. Jimin mengusak rambutnya.

.

.

.

"Membaca apa?" Yoongi menoleh, Jimin tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan rambut basah dan segelas air putih. Yoongi menggoyangkan majalah yang berisi sampul buku gambar bayi gemuk tengah tertawa. Begitu tampan dan menggemaskan. Seokjin yang membelikannya untuknya. "Apa isinya?" Jimin menaruh gelas, duduk tak jauh dari Yoongi.

"Cara merawat ibu hamil dan bayi." Yoongi kembali membaca sementara Jimin mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bibimbapnya? Enak?" Jimin tak bermaksud menganggu Yoongi. Hanya saja ia merasa bosan duduk diam di samping Yoongi. Oh ayolah, Park Jimin bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri, tapi mendadak merasa hampa sendiri.

"Enak."

"Bagaimana dengan buatanku?" Yoongi mendongak, tengah berpikir. Layaknya mengisi soal ujian, apakah pertanyaan Jimin terlalu berat? Sedikit Jimin menahan kekehan.

"Enak yang Joongki beli." Yoongi tersenyum kembali membayangkan bagaimana tadi ia dengan lahap menelan bibimbap. "Punya Jimin terlalu hambar. Tapi aku doyan." Yoongi tersenyum, "Maksudku bayiku yang doyan."

Jimin tertawa mengiyakan. "Aku sangat jarang memasak. Kau tahu sendiri. Tapi aku lebih baik dari Namjoon Hyung." Yoongi mengangkat alis, meminta Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Seokjin Nuna melarang Namjoon Hyung dekat-dekat dengan kompor, ah Taehyung juga. Mereka memiliki radius tiga meter dari kompor. Mereka sangat berbahaya." Yoongi sukses tertawa kecil. Membayangkan Namjoon dengan wajah konyol berada tiga meter dari kompor.

"Aku percaya dengan itu." Jimin ikut tertawa.

"Jika ada yang kau inginkan. Katakan saja."

"Benarkah?" Refleks Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk. Menyandarkan punggung. "Tadi aku ingin sosis bakar di baluri es krim rasa anggur. Tapi kau tak memiliki keduanya." Jimin melotot, kembali menegakkan badan.

"Hah?"

"Hah?" Yoongi ikut bingung, menutup buku lalu menggaruk kepala dengan kikuk. "Sosis dan eskrim anggur. Jika tidak ada juga tidak apa Jimin. _Tapi nanti bayiku ileran."_ Lirihnya di akhir kalimat dengan mata yang melirik Jimin.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya dengan nada pasrah.

"Dan donat dengan bungkus Koya." Jimin menoleh dari kepalanya yang menunduk, memiringkan kepala agak bingung dengan permintaan Yoongi. Yoongi yang mengerti segera mengulang permintaannya "Donat. Bungkusnya Koya. Koala yang sedang banyak di iklan itu. Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa Jimin. _Tapi bayiku bisa ileran."_ Ia kembali melirih, merubah posisi duduknya menjadi memiring berlawanan dengan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, ia mendengar kalimat terakhir Yoongi. Tanpa mengatakan itupun Jimin pasti akan mengabulkan apa Yoongi inginkan selagi ia bisa. "Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap. Atau kita makan di luar?" Jimin menawarkan.

Makan di luar? Bersama Jimin?

Seperti de javu lagi. Dan ia tidak mau berakhir seperti mimpinya. Benar-benar tidak mau.

"Dirumah saja."

"Oke."

Jimin benar-benar berganti baju dan tengah memainkan kunci mobilnya. Yoongi tengah duduk dengan kaki bergoyang-goyang di atas sofa. Yoongi memang belum boleh melakukan tugas berat. Ia hanya boleh duduk dan tidur. Jadi Seokjin sedikit menyiapkan hal-hal yang bisa menemani Yoongi. Jimin tak ingin berpamitan karena tak ingin mengganggu wajah serius Yoongi, Yoongi pun tak sadar dengan kehadirannya jadi ia terus berjalan menuju pintu. Dan saat ia selesai menutup pintu, badannya menegak seketika dan menemukan seseorang tengah berdiri di samping pintu apartemen Yoongi.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau mengabariku Min Yoongi. Tahukah kau bagaimana resahnya aku kau tak pernah membalas pesan dan mengangkat panggilanku?" Yoongi menunduk dan bergumam maaf. Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia harus mengontrol diri. Yoongi jelas masih dalam usia kandungan yang tak boleh memikirkan hal yang berat dan pastinya mereka amat sangat sensitiv. "Aku membawakan buah dan makanan."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menyodorkan beberapa kantung makanan.

"Makanlah."

"Iya nanti." Yoongi masih menunggu sosis dan donat koyanya.

"Beruntung Jimin keluar kalau tidak. Aku akan mati membusuk di depan pintumu." Yoongi terkekeh, ia tergoda dengan potongan buah pir dan mulai memakannya.

"Tidak akan sampai mati." Yoongi menjilat bibir dan terus mengunyah "Satpam akan membawamu saat pingsan." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kenapa kau pindah? Hubungan kalian membaik?" Yoongi sempat terdiam.

"Seokjin Eonni menyuruhku karena kemarin kondisiku kurang baik." yoongi tak mau mengatakan tentang rumah sakit dan pendarahannya. Tak ingin membuat semuanya bertambah rumit. Chanyeol itu terkadang tak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Bersabarlah. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia Yoongi-ah." Yoongi tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Mereka mengobrol banyak, tentang kerjaan Chanyeol yang menumpuk dan deadline yang membuatnya hampir mati karena ia benar-benar ingin membawa Yoongi bersamanya dan merampungkan cepat proyeknya. Meskipun Yoongi belum menjawab, mungkin Chanyeol paham. Yoongi mungkin tak memiliki pilihan. Memikirkan kejadian waktu pendarahan itu, jujur, ia takut, akankah ia bertambah membebani Jimin dan bayinya? Yoongi hanya ingin berdamai, berdamai dengan hatinya, berdamai dengan Jimin berdamai dengan nasibnya.

"Aku pulang."

Jimin datang dengan kedua tangan yang penuh. Yoongi segera berdiri menghampiri Jimin – sebenernya menghampiri donat koyanya. Dari bungkusnya sudah terlihat menggiurkan dan ia benar-benar ingin mencicipinya saat ini juga. "Jimin cepat sekali."

Jimin hanya tersenyum, membawa belanjaannya pada meja dapur. Ia pun tak tahu, kenapa rasanya ia ingin segera pulang.

Yoongi berbeda, ia menjadi lebih ceria saat-saat ini. Mungkin demi bayinya? Ia ingin membuang semua bebannya, untuk sesaat. Demi bayinya.

"Memasak apa?" Chanyeol menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah menggigit donatnya dan membongkar belanjaan yang di bawa Jimin. Jimin tengah duduk memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau mau? Aku akan membuat sosis bakar dengan lelehan eskrim." Yoongi berucap riang, dan Chanyeol mengernyit, membayangkan sosis dengan eskrim.

"Tidak terimakasih, aku kenyang-"

"Iya Seulgi?" Semua menoleh, Jimin tengah bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh. Ponsel berada dikupingnya. Dan nama Seulgi yang ia panggil cukup menjelaskan siapa yang tengah berbicara dengan Jimin lewat telepon.

Chanyeol hanya diam, kembali menoleh ke Yoongi, matanya mengedip dan ikut membongkar keresek. "Telan donatmu Yoongi. Jangan di gigit seperti itu." Yoongi menggerutu.

Chanyeol tak ingin membahas Jimin, meskipun ia tahu, ini berat bagi Yoongi. Fokusnya saat ini adalah membuat Yoongi senang, bukan membuat wanita yang ia cintai itu sedih.

Melakukan hal kecil memang, tapi mereka tertawa banyak. Dari bagaimana Chanyeol begitu kaku mengiris sosis, dan hidung Yoongi yang terkena eskrim. Mereka tertawa cukup keras. Jarak mereka tak terhalang apapun. Sesekali Chanyeol akan dengan gemas merusak rambut Yoongi, membuat wanita itu memukulnya dan kembali merapikannya untuk diacak-acak lagi oleh Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enakkk. Kau harus mencoba. Aaaa." Chanyeol menggeleng kuat. Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sosis dan eskrim itu. Apalagi rasa anggur. Yoongi tertawa keras.

Dan Jimin kembali ke dapur setelah beberapa menit melakukan pembicaraan hangat dengan kekasihnya lewat telepon. Tak lama. Karena Seulgi memiliki jadwal sebentar lagi. Ia melihat… bagaimana Chanyeol dan Yoongi tertawa. Ia melihat bagaimana seorang Min Yoongi tertawa keras seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya. Ia melihat bagaimana sebenarnya sosok Yoongi yang ceria dan butuh perhatian.

Dan air matanya lolos tanpa ia tahu.

Ia merusak tawa Yoongi. Ia merusak kehidupan Yoongi. Ia menghilangkan senyum Yoongi.

Park Jimin begitu jahat.

Maka ia berbalik menjauh dengan dada begitu nyeri.

Park Jimin sama sekali tak pantas untuk Min Yoongi.

Dan ia melihat Chanyeol hanya dengan melakukan hal kecil dapat membuat Yoongi tertawa hebat. Ia merasa bersalah amat bersalah. Harus merusak ikatan mereka berdua. Karena kebodohannya.

Dan satu hal yang membuatnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang, selamanya mungkin Yoongi akan membencinya, Yoongi tak akan bisa tertawa seperti itu bersamanya. Padahal ialah yang bersalah, seharusnya ia yang memperbaiki semuanya, termasuk kembali membuat Yoongi juga bisa tertawa.

Dan Jimin tak mengerti. Tak mengerti tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

berlanjut. .. ... . .. . . . . HIXTAPE IS COMINGGGGGGGGGGGG

makasih yang sudah reviewwww,,, aahh sayang kaliaaannnnn.. maaf ya kalo emg mgkn critanya tak menarik:( tp bener-2 makasih kalian mau review makasih banyaaak. yg polow jg. yg mbaca2 jg makasih.

Shin-KiNas

begitulah jadinya. otteyo? saya menikmati alur, jd lambat gpp ya?

oke, Hoseok still attacking me. bye ! thanks give me daydream in my special day !


	8. Rain

Hujan. Sore ini hujan lebat, Yoongi tengah berdiri di depan pintu kaca yang membatasinya dengan balkon kamar. Ia menikmati bagaimana suara hujan dan dinginnya angin yang berhembus. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia berdiri, menikmati bagaimana hujan mengguyur Seoul dengan deras, ia sendiri, benar-benar sendiri di dalam rumah. Dan merasa begitu kesepian.

Jika itu Min Yoongi setahun yang lalu, pasti dalam cuaca seperti ini ia memilih tertidur. Tertidur tanpa memikirkan apapun selain bekerja dan bekerja. Namun untuk saat ini, memejamkan matanya pun begitu sulit. Ia tahu, tak seharusnya ia berpikir keras lagi seperti kemarin. Namun semuanya terlalu berat, terlalu mengumpul dan sulit untuk ia kikis.

Jika dulu Min Yoongi tak akan merasa begitu kesepian seperti ini, Min Yoongi yang sekarang begitu kesepian. Ia rindu, rindu Mamanya, Ayahnya, Chanyeol dan rindu Jimin. Yoongi rindu Jimin. Ia tersenyum miris. Menyedihkan, merindukan seseorang yang bukan miliknya. Menyedihkan merindukan seseorang yang memberikan kepeduliannya hanya karena kasihan, kasihan, bukan karena cinta.

Kakinya bergerak melangkah mendekat ke nakas, mengambil ponselnya. Ponsel yang dulu memiliki wajah ceria Park Jimin, kini tergantikan oleh gambar awan dan bunga. Yoongi tersenyum lalu mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang. Ia memasang earphone dan mulai mencari lagu. Jemarinya terhenti saat ia melihat satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya, seseorang menyanyikan lagu milik Park Suwon – All of My Life.

Yoongi mulai memainkan musiknya, suaranya terdengar amat merdu, lirik pertama langsung membuat air matanya mengalir. Hidupnya begitu sulit, namun suara manis dan seperti malaikat itu membuatnya benar-benar menitikkan air mata. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia teringat Jimin. Ia teringat hidupnya. Bahunya bergetar tak kausa menahan sakit di dadanya, namun ia merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat. Hanya karena sebuah lagu dan suara yang begitu manis, bebannya sedikit menghilang.

"Yoongi?" Wajahnya menengadah dan menemukan Jimin tengah menatapnya panik masih dengan jaket _saint laurent_ dan snapback hitam kesukaan Jimin. Jimin segera meletakkan _papper bagnya_ dan menghampiri Yoongi. Memeluk wanita itu dengan cepat. "Kenapa? Kenapa Yoon?"

Awalnya Yoongi sempat terdiam, namun kemudian tangisnya semakin kencang, ia balas memeluk Jimin, menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Jimin. Mencengkram kuat jaket Jimin. Lagu All of My Life masih terputar dengan merdu, ditambah pelukan Jimin untuk pertama kalinya. Min Yoongi benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya.

.

.

.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Yoongi menunduk, mengamit kedua tangannya, sementara Jimin meletakkan segelas air putih dan duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau justru minta maaf? Seharusnya aku, maafkan aku meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Tidak. Itu pekerjaanmu, dan kau bilang Seulgi ingin bertemu denganmu." Jimin tersenyum, matanya melirik tangan Yoongi yang saling terpaut, tanpa sadar ia ikut menggenggam tangan Yoongi membawa tangan kurus itu dekat padanya.

"Aku tidak jadi bertemu Seulgi. Ia sangat sibuk. Aku akan mengurangi lagi pekerjaanku." Jeda sebentar "Apa yang menganggumu Yoongi?"Yoongi menggeleng kembali menunduk, matanya memandang bagaimana kini tangannya terbungkus tangan Jimin. "Kau menangis seperti tadi. Aku begitu khawatir kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu menangis." Yoongi kembali menggeleng, mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

Jimin melihat bagaimana pipi itu masih basah dan kelopak mata Yoongi yang sedikit bengkak "Yoongi, kumohon, untuk saat ini. Anggap aku suamimu. Biarkan aku mendengar keluh kesahmu. Biarkan aku mengerti bebanmu. Jadikan aku pria yang berguna untukmu kali ini saja. Jadikan aku suami yang pantas untukmu kali ini saja. Aku ingin mengenalmu Yoongi. Aku ingin lebih mengerti tentangmu. Bukan, bukan sebagai orang yang merusakmu, tapi seseorang yang memiliki tanggung jawab terhadapmu. Selama kau dirumah ini, kuharap kau mau membagi apa yang kau rasa padaku. Mari menjadi sahabat satu sama lain. Mungkin memang akan berpisah, tapi untuk saat ini, biarkan aku menjadi seseorang yang penting bagimu..

..selain Chanyeol."

Yoongi bungkam.

Sejujurnya hal itu sama sekali tak pernah Jimin pikirkan, ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan hal semacam itu. Namun saat netranya melihat bagaimana air mata Yoongi mengalir pada pipi putih dan bibirnya yang tipis bergetar, Jimin ingin merengkuhnya. Jimin ingin melindungi Yoongi. Ia ingin menghajar siapapun yang membuat Yoongi menangis, ia ingin melemparkan dirinya pada tembok, karena Jimin tahu, semua air mata Yoongi karena ulahnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin kita tidak secanggung biasanya. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang untuk membagi bebanmu padaku?" Jemarinya mengelus tangan Yoongi. "Kau tahu? Aku memikirkan hal ini terus menerus. Aku adalah pria yang amat jahat. Aku menghamilimu, menghancurkanmu, menikahimu, namun aku memiliki kekasih. Aku menjadikanmu isteri, namun kau tak kuanggap seorang isteri. Kau mengandung anakku tanpa persetujuanmu, namun aku sama sekali tak merawatmu. Aku menikahimu namun akhirnya aku akan tetap meninggalkanmu. Karena- karena aku lebih mencintai Seulgi. Bukankah itu begitu jahat? Jadi kumohon. Untuk waktu yang tersisa ini, biarkan aku menjalankan kewajibanku. Aku akan bersikap biasa saja di depan Chanyeol maupun Seulgi. Namun aku ingin kau menganggapku suami untuk saat ini."

"Tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu Jimin." Yoongi melepas tangannya dari genggaman Jimin "Jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku menangis karena mendengar seseorang menyanyi. Lalu aku teringat hidupku yang berantakan. Dan kau memelukku, mungkin aku memang sedang butuh seseorang untuk memelukku, jadi aku menangis begitu kencang." Kini tangan Min Yoongi yang menggenggam Jimin.

"Aku tak memaksakan diriku." Jimin meninggikan suaranya.

"Jimin aku tahu aku sangat mengganggu hidupmu." Yoongi menarik dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Seulgi tahu aku menginap di tempatmu?" Jimin terdiam, itu jawaban bagi Yoongi "Aku tak ingin membebanimu terus menerus. Jika kau mau, kita bisa berpisah secepatnya. Anakku akan tetap memiliki marga Park. Kau akan bebas Jimin. Aku akan pergi bersama Chanyeol. Dia sedang mengurus pekerjaannya, entah selesai kapan, tapi mungkin sebelum anak ini lahir. Jika pekerjaannya selesai, aku ingin pergi jauh ke tempat yang tenang Jimin. Aku ingin merawat anakku dengan baik. Dan melihat karirmu terus berada di puncak. Jangan pikirkan kami." Yoongi mengangguk meyakinkan lalu melepas genggamannya, melepas nafas dengan lega. Seperti bebannya kembali terangkat " Beruntung hujan tak di barengi petir." Ujarnya.

Detik saat Min Yoongi tersenyum. Jimin menitikkan air matanya.

Ia bangkit meninggalkan Yoongi dengan diam. Membuat Yoongi membeku, melihat air mata Jimin untuk pertama kalinya dan raut Jimin yang begitu menyanyat hatinya.

.

.

.

Jimin tak keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan saat jam menunjukkan waktu makan malam. Papper bag berisi seluruh belanja yang Yoongi inginkan. Yoongi ingin kembali memasak untuk mengisi waktunya yang kosong. Makanan sudah siap namun Yoongi masih duduk diam.

Apakah ia salah bicara? Apakah ia membuat Jimin marah?

Memang kalimat mana yang membuat Jimin marah? Apakah karena Yoongi menolak perlakuan Jimin?

Jika kau menjadi Min Yoongi pasti kau tahu alasannya.

Jika Jimin melakukan semua yang Jimin katakan, bukankah mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang manis? bukankah mereka akan memiliki kenangan yang menyenangkan? Dan itu membuat Yoongi akan semakin sulit melupakan Jimin bukan? Ia mencintai Jimin. Itulah salah satu kebodohannya yang membuatnya terus menangis. Jika saja Min Yoongi menjalani ini semua tanpa rasa cinta, mungkin tak akan serumit ini.

Ia, ia hanya tak mau sulit lepas dari Park Jimin.

Jadi tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan hal yang sama sekali tak ia pikirkan. Bahkan ia belum mengiyakan pada Chanyeol. Yoongi, Yoongi hanya mencoba membentengi diri.

Yoongi menatap sendu makanannya yang mulai mendingin. Ia bahkan sudah memotong mangga yang di baluri selai kacang. Namun Jimin sama sekali tak keluar, dan Yoongi belum berani untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin.

Yoongi terus memandangi mangganya, ingin tapi nafsunya hilang. Ia bahkan belum makan. Yoongi mengelus perutnya dengan bibirnya yang bergerak maju. Ia lapar tapi tak ingin makan.

"Yoongi?" Yoongi dengan cepat menoleh dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jimin?" Yoongi menelan ludahnya gugup "Jimin marah padaku?"

"Marah?" Yoongi mengangguk, masih dengan mengelus perut dan memajukan bibir .

"Kau marah dan tidak mau keluar untuk makan?" _Dan kenapa Jimin menangis?_ Yoongi ingin menanyakan itu.

Jimin terkekeh, berjalan lalu menarik kursi "Aku tidak marah. Aku baru saja menelpon manajer dan Hoseok Hyung untuk kembali mengurangi jadwalku." Jimin mencoba tersenyum, tangannya terkepal erat di bawah meja "Kau memasak banyak. Ayo makan. Seharusnya kau tak perlu menungguku. Kau harus meminum vitaminmu Yoongi-ah. Ayo duduk." Yoongi tersenyum mengangguk.

"Eits." Jimin mencekal tangan Yoongi di udara. Tepat di atas piring berisi mangga "Makan nasimu dulu Yoongi. Baru makan mangga ini. Dan selai kacang." Jimin mengernyit melihat bagiamana selai kacang lebih banyak dari buah mangganya.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir namun tetap mengikuti perintah Jimin "Makanlah. Lalu minum vitaminmu. Aku yang akan mencuci piring. Terimakasih makanannya Min Yoongi." Jimin tersenyum mengusak rambut Yoongi.

.

Jimin memandang kosong langit kamarnya. Suara Yoongi masih terngingang di telinganya. Sebuah tawaran manis yang Yoongi berikan. Sebuah tawaran yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya, karirnya dan hubungannya dengan Seulgi. Namun satu hal, ia tak tahu kenapa ia merasa marah dan menangis.

Rasanya ia begitu marah saat Yoongi menolak perhatiannya. Ia begitu marah saat justru Yoongi mengatakan perpisahan. Ia tahu, semua memang akan terjadi. Itulah perjanjian awal mereka. Namun mendengarnya setelah melihat Yoongi menangis dan setelah kalimat panjang Jimin rasanya begitu aneh. Lamunannya terhenti saat ponselnya berdering. Foto Seulgi terpampang sebagai penelepon.

" **Malam Jimin"**

Jimin tersenyum "Malam Seulgi." Jimin tahu Seulgi juga tengah tersenyum "Kau menelpon malam-malam. Tidak istirahat?"

" **Sudah tadi. Aku terbangun dan mengingatmu. Aku merindukanmu Jimin"**

"Aku juga. Aku juga ingin memelukmu." Jimin kembali memandang langit kamar.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini? Maafkan aku kita tidak bisa bertemu"**

"Tak banyak yang kulakukan, tidak apa-apa sayang… Seulgi," Nada suara Jimin berubah serius, di sana Seulgi hanya menjawab dengan gumaman "Kapan kiranya mau mengkonfirmasi dan memberitahu seluruh dunia? Aku ingin dunia tahu kau milikku. Aku ingin pria-pria itu berhenti menghubungimu. Aku ingin mereka tahu kau itu memiliki kekasih. Aku sudah memikirkan karirku. Kurasa semua orang akan mengerti."

Seulgi terdiam agak lama, pun Jimin menanti jawaban Seulgi dengan sabar **"Jimin,"** lirihnya **"Maafkan aku. Kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu? Seharusnya kau tahu. Cinta tak perlu di pamerkan, kau bintangnya sekarang. Aku tak ingin karirmu hancur. Apalagi aku tengah mencoba menaikkan karirku. Akupun tak ingin merusak pekerjaanmu Jimin. Ini terlalu riskan untuk kita. Kuharap kau mengerti."**

"Kalau begitu katakan pada pria yang menelponmu untuk berhentu mengubungimu, katakan kau memiliki kekasih."

" **Jimin dengarkan aku. Aku tak menanggapi mereka dengan baik, tapi aku tak bisa melarang mereka, karena mereka juga dapat membantu karirku. Jimin-ah, kurasa kita tidak perlu membicarakan ini lagi. Kau tahu kita saling mencintai. Ini hanyalah masalah waktu."**

"Kau tahu bagaimana marahnya aku saat semua orang berbicara tentang bagaimana Joshua berperilaku manis di acara denganmu, memasangkan kalian berdua? Apa kau tahu bagaiamana mereka berbicara tentang Hanbin berciuman denganmu dalam kolaborasi kalian berdua? Tanpa mereka tahu aku adalah kekasihmu. Mereka menanyakan pendapatku tentangmu Seulgi. Mereka menanyakan apakah kau pantas dengan Hanbin. Apa kau tau bagaimana aku ingin menghajar mereka?! Kau tahu bagaiamana aku selalu menolak memiliki adegan intim dengan wanita lain?! Karena aku memikirkanmu!" Jimin benar-benar emosi. Suaranya meninggi, bahkan wajahnya memerah.

" **Jimin kita sudah membicarakannya. Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Aku lelah kau justru membuat moodku hancur. Akan kutelepon lagi besok jika kau membaik. Aku mencintaimu Jimin. Jangan lupakan itu."**

Seulgi mematikan teleponnya sepihak.

Jimin melempar ponselnya ke bawah bantal. Ia memilih pergi ke dapur dan meminum air dingin, kepalanya terasa begitu panas. Ia marah, pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa begitu egois. Jika mereka tak bisa mengatakannya kepada para fans, setidaknya katakan pada orang-orang sekitar mereka, itu saja yang Jimin harapkan.

Ia menutup kulkas, namun dahinya mengernyit saat melihat pintu kamar Yoongi belum tertutup dan lampunya masih menyala terang. Ia melirik ke jendela, hujan masih mengguyur deras bahkan suara petir menggelegar. Ia tak menyadarinya. Sedikit bersyukur, jika hujan, mungkin suara kerasnya tak akan terdengar oleh Yoongi.

"Yoongi?" Jiming terus mengernyit menemukan Yoongi tengah meringkuk memeluk bantal, wajahnya tenggelam bahkan tak mendengar panggilannya. Dengan langkah lirih dan sedikit melirik pada kaca jendela. "Yoongi, kenapa?" Jimin berusaha menggapai lalu menggoyangkan bahu sempit Yoongi.

"Jimin?" Yoongi bukanlah wanita cengeng, tapi ini kedua kalinya Jimin melihat Yoongi berliangan air mata di hari ini.

"Kenapa hm? Maafkan aku." Jimin mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang.

"Ke-kenapa minta maaf?" Yoongi menaruh bantal yang semula ia dekap, lalu menghapus pelan air matanya.

"Membuatmu menangis?" Jimin tak yakin.

"Ti-tidak tidak." Yoongi kembali mengelap pipinya. Bergerak gugup "Bukan karena siapa-siapa sungguh."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya, lalu menunduk. Ia melirik Jimin yang tengah menaikkan kedua alis menanti jawaban Yoongi. "Petir." Cicit Yoongi terus menunduk bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

"Petir?"

"Aku takut petir Jimin " Kepalanya terangkat dan bibirnya melengkung dramatis. Yoongi kembali memejamkan mata saat mendengar suara petir menggelegar. Refleks mencari bantal untuk ia peluk.

Jimin mengulum senyum geli. Tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Yoongi "Kenapa tidak bilang?" Jimin sedikit menggeser badannya "Akan kubuatkan susu hangat yah, setelah itu kau tidur." Jimin beranjak namun dengan cepat Yoongi mencekal tangannya.

"Susu?" Jimin mengangguk "A-aku ingin pasta pedas."

Detik selanjutnya Jimin tertawa "Pasta? Di tengah malam seperti ini?" Yoongi mengangguk, mengerucutkan bibir.

"Dan kau yang memasak." Jimin langsung bungkam.

Sedikit menghela nafas "Baiklah. Mari turun dari ranjangmu dan tunggu aku memasak." Tanpa sadar Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi, berjalan beriringan menuju dapur.

.

.

Yoongi terus tersenyum saat melihat punggung Jimin. Jimin terlihat sibuk dengan peralatan dapur. Sedikit terdengar keributan, tapi Yoongi sama sekali tak ingin berdiri membantu Jimin. Dia seratus persen ingin memakan hasil buatan Jimin dengan sesekali menyesap susu cokelatnya.

"Makanlah dengan lahap, kuharap kau tak memikirkan rasanya." Jimin menyerahkan sepiring pasta lalu kembali pergi demi mengambil segelas air putih untuk Yoongi.

"Tak akan." Jawab Yoongi riang.

"Jika takut seperti tadi, bilang saja padaku."

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Yoongi mengabaikan kalimat Jimin.

"Belum mengantuk. Makan yang pelan saja Yoongi, aku tak akan meminta." Jimin berusaha tidak tertawa, melihat Yoongi makan seperti itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Ia menyadari, berat badan Yoongi pasti naik, lengannya lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Selesai. Terimakasih Jimin." Jimin mengangguk bangga.

"Eh tidak perlu. Besok saja. Aku yang akan mencuci besok." Jimin menghentikan Yoongi saat wanita itu berdiri membawa piring. "Tidurlah. Besok saja." Jimin berusaha meyakinkan. Ia melihat ke jendela, dan hujan masih mengguyur dengan deras "Ti-tidur, dan kutemani." Jimin tak berani memandang mata Yoongi.

"Huh?"

Mereka diam beberapa saat. Dan suasana benar-benar terasa begitu canggung. Yoongi yang menunduk dan menyampirkan rambut pada telingannya dan Jimin yang juga menunduk mencoba menelan ludahnya.

"Kau takut petir kan? Akan kutemani tidur. Aku tak akan macam-macam."

.

Tak ada yang memejamkan mata, bahkan Jimin masih berdiri setelah mengganti baju. Mereka tepat berada di kamar Jimin. "Sudah mau tidur?" Yoongi mengangguk, menjilat bibir lalu menarik selimut hingga dada.

"Aku tak menyangka wanita kuat sepertimu takut petir." Sekuat tenaga Jimin mencoba mencairkan suasana. Menaiki ranjang dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimut.

Sebenarnya bisa saja. Jimin hanya menemani Yoongi tidur lalu dirinya berpindah kamar. Tapi ia prediksi hujan akan mengguyur hingga pagi, dan tidak menjamin Yoongi tak akan terbangun lagi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk terus menemani Yoongi.

"Jimin." Matanya meredup sebal. Dan Jimin tertawa. "Apa hujan akan terus turun sampai besok?" Jimin mengangguk tak yakin.

"Mungkin. Lebih baik tidur sekarang, tak baik jika tidur terlalu malam."

"Baik- awh."

"Kenapa!?" Jimin bergerak panik. Ia segera menduduk diri, matanya melotot saat Yoongi memegang perut. Kilas ingatan saat Yoongi pendaharan kembali melintas, dan Jimin mulai merasa ia ketakutan. Ia takut Yoongi kembali mengalami hal yang sulit.

"Jim-"

"Yoongi kenapa?" Jimin merasa tidak sabar, di depannya Min Yoongi tengah membolakan mata dan bibirnya terbuka.

"Perutku, perutku, dia menendang perutku."

"Hah?"

"Jimin, bayiku bergerak." Binar mata yang semula tampak khawatir kini justru begitu bersinar, Yoongi tak dapat menyembunyikan raut bahagianya.

"Bergerak bagaimana?" Nada Jimin masih terasa begitu khawatir.

Tangan Yoongi membawa tangan Jimin untuk menyentuh perutnya. Dia diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Dan di detik selanjutnya, Jimin kembali membolakan mata, bersitatap dengan manik Yoongi. "Dia bergerak. Kakinya menendang, aku merasakannya Yoongi." Yoongi mengangguk antusias dengan Jimin yang mulai tersenyum.

"Dia bergerak. Dia benar-benar hidup. Jimin kenapa rasanya aku begitu bahagia?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Akupun. Astaga dia bergerak lagi." Jimin menggeser duduknya, mendekat ke arah Yoongi "Hai Jagoan kecilku di dalam sana. Apakah kau tengah menyapa kami?" Jimin mendekatkan wajah pada perut buncit Yoongi. Dan Yoongi masih begitu antusias menyaksikan Jimin – dan perutnya.

"Dia menendang lagi. Apakah artinya iya?" Mereka saling pandang dengan wajah terlihat bahagia. Dan Jiminpun mengangguk semangat.

"Tidurlah sayang, sudah malam. Biarkan Mamamu juga tertidur oke. Selamat malam jagoanku." Dan kalimat itu tanpa sadar mengalir. Membuat Yoongi yang mendengarnya begitu jelas, membeku. "Kau juga Yoongi. Ayo tidur. Kurasa aku akan memimpikan bayiku." Jimin terasa lepas mengatakannya tanpa memerhatikan raut Yoongi.

Pria bermarga Park itu membawa Yoongi kembali berbaring, menyelimutinya lalu mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan pelan "Tidurlah. Selamat malam."

Dan Min Yoongi harus menahan nafas saat Jimin menggenggam tangannya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa Jimin ada untuknya, dan Yoongi tak perlu takut pada apapun. Ada Jimin di sampingnya.

Tanpa Yoongi tahu, bahwa dada Jimin juga berdebar sama halnya dengannya.

.

.

.

Oke aku bikin beginian. Nyambung tak :v

makasih yang sudah mau ripiuw yaaww :

sopaa Yeaayyy

MinPark Yoongi udah mulai bahagia belum nih?

yunitailfa nyambung ga nih?

electrickissnow - sugarisme - galaxynine masih mau chanyoon ga nih?

Anik0405 aaammmiiinnnn ya Tuhan

alvia jangan marahin Jimin :( kan ga sengaja :( huuwwee maafin Jimin- Park Jimin

misslah - rillakumamon yuhuu


	9. Love Maze

Jimin masih berdiri dengan posisi yang sama semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Memandang punggung Yoongi dari kejauhan. Yoongi tengah berdiri di balkon, memunggunginya, memakai kain dress ibu hamil berwarna ungu muda, menggemaskan sekali.

Dan sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol via telepon. Yang Jimin lihat memang hanyalah punggung seseorang, tapi yang hatinya lihat, adalah harapan dan senyum milik Min Yoongi. Yoongi memiliki semuanya pada Chanyeol. Pria itu.. dapat memberikan apapun yang Yoongi inginkan.

Termasuk hati dan perhatian.

Tidak seperti Park Jimin. Park Chanyeol lebih baik dari dirinya.

Jimin jadi memikirkan, bagaiamanakah Min Yoongi yang dulu? Apakah ia sering tersenyum? Atau dia anak yang riang? Apakah wanita itu memiliki banyak teman? Apakah Min Yoongi juga menyukai musik Kpop? Apakah wanita itu juga menikmati lagunya? Apakah Min Yoongi akan bercakap semalaman dengan sahabatnya hanya membicarakan tentang pria yang tengah mereka sukai? Park Jimin ingin tahu. Ia ingin tahu lebih tentang Min Yoongi. Agar.. agar ia lebih tahu, bagaimana jahatnya Park Jimin hingga berani melenyapkan senyum milik Min Yoongi.

"Jimin? Sedang apa disini?"

Jimin tersenyum, menunggu Yoongi berjalan menghampirinya. "Aku membuatkanmu jus, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan, cemilan, kesukaanmu." Yoongi tersenyum. "Apa bayinya masih menendang?"

"Tidak. Sudah tidak lagi. Mungkin nanti?" Jimin tersenyum. Mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk mengikutinya.

Mata kecil itu cerah seketika saat melihat makanan di atas meja, semenjak ia hamil usia sekarang, porsi makannya lebih banyak, bahkan terasa seperti tiga kali lipat porsi biasa. "Kau benar-benar rehat dari pekerjaanmu." Yoongi menoleh setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Tentu. Ada yang kau inginkan?" Jimin menarik kursi agar Yoongi duduk lalu menaruh gelas di depan Yoongi "Katakan saja, selagi kita masih ada waktu."

Yoongi terdiam, ia memandang jusnya dengan diam. Jimin banyak berubah, maksudnya, dalam sekejap Jimin berubah, menjadi Jimin yang lebih lembut, Jimin lebih perhatian, Jimin – bukan Jimin yang ia kenal dari awal semua masalah ini terjadi. "Yoon?"

"Ya?"

"Diam saja." Yoongi hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Ia mulai menyesap jusnya menikmati bagaimana segarnya rasa buah mengalir di tenggorokannya. "Yoon, katakan sesuatu. Kau ingin apa?" Yoongi menghentikan tegukannya. Meletakkan gelasnya lalu memandang Jimin.

"Memaksa?" Yoongi terkekeh lalu menyamankan duduknya "Baru kali ini ada orang memaksa untuk di mintai sesuatu." Jimin ikut tertawa lalu mengangguk. Memandang Yoongi dengan menuntut tanpa melunturkan senyumnya "Aku ingin kau menyanyi, aku ingin kau menyanyikan aku sebuah lagu saat ini."

Waktu serasa berhenti, Jimin tepat memandang Yoongi pada matanya.

"Saat ini?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau ingin lagu apa? Kau boleh mencari artis lain, berhubung kau tak tahu laguku-"

"The truth untold Jimin. Lagumu, aku suka lagumu yang itu."

Jimin mulai membersihkan tenggorokan, sedikit terkekeh lalu menegakkan badannya, (monggoh di setel )

 _Oeroumi gadeukhi_

 _Pieoissneun i garden_

Suara merdu Jimin mengalun halus di telinganya.

Semuanya kembali terlintas.

Bagaiamana Min Yoongi sebelumnya, bagaimana sesungguhnya Min Yoongi sebelum masuk ke dalam masalah ini. Bagaimana dulunya Min Yoongi mencintai Jimin.

Park Jimin hadir dalam hidupnya ketika Min Yoongi begitu lelah untuk bernafas. Saat Min Yoongi ingin menggoreskan pisau pada nadinya, telinganya dengan samar mendengar suara seseorang, suara dari televisinya, membuatnya berdiri masih dengan membawa pisau.

Ia termenung, mematung dengan suara seseorang yang baru pertama kali ia dengar terpampang pada layar kaca *Park Jimin – Hold Me Tight* untuk sesaat Yoongi melupakan matinya, untuk sesaat ia ingin hidup untuk mendengar suara Park Jimin.

Ia melupakan bunuh dirinya. Ia mencari semua lagu milik Park Jimin, dan malam itu, ia menangis lalu tertidur karena suara Park Jimin. Min Yoongi belum ingin mati.

 _And I know_

 _Neoui ongin modu da jinjjaran geol_

 _Pureun kkocheul kkeokkneun son_

 _Jabgo sipjiman_

Park Jimin merubah hidupnya. ia tak merasa sendiri, ia tak merasa kesepian, ia tak merasa dekat dengan kematian. Sore itu, ketika bersandar di bawah pohon besar universitasnya, Min Yoongi memainkan lagu milik Jimin lalu dengan pelan membuka salah satu akun milik Jimin

[ **Bukankah cuaca sedang hangat? Pergilah keluar bersama seseorang yang kalian cintai. Dan ingat, kalian itu berharga. Bye Yorobun]**

Min Yoongi tersenyum. Satu kalimat sederhana dari Park Jimin membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Min Yoongi sudah keluar dengan seseorang yang ia sayangi; suara Park Jimin menjadi teman keluarnya. Min Yoongi itu tidak berharga, tapi setidaknya, ia ingin menghargai Tuhan bagaimana Tuhan telah menciptakan Jimin dengan sempurna – untuk hidupnya.

 _You know that I can't_

 _Show you me_

 _Give you me_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Min Yoongi datang pada konser Park Jimin. Ia dengan langsung menonton Jimin, matanya terpejam, merasakan bagaimana suara Jimin memenuhi dirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat melihat senyum Jimin secara langsung, Min Yoongi bukanlah seorang fans yang dapat mengikuti Jimin kemananapun, ia memiliki tanggung jawab pekerjaan untuk hidup. Dan saat Min Yoongi melihat senyum Jimin untuk pertama kalinya, "Kenapa ia harus mati, jika ia dapat hidup untuk melihat senyum Park Jimin?"

 ** _[ Aku memang tidak dapat mengatasi masalah kalian, tapi, aku ingin kalian tahu. Kalian tidak sendiri, aku harap suara dan nadaku dapat menemani kalian mengatasi masalah. Aku bukan orang yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah kalian, tapi, aku bisa bersama kalian, setidaknya suaraku akan menahan kalian untuk mundur. Aku akan disini, mendukung kalian. Bersedih boleh, tapi jangan lupa, senyum kalian juga berharga ]_**

Semua lagu Jimin menjadi penyemangat hidupnya. Min Yoongi merasa lebih berharga karena Park Jimin. Ia tahu, ia hanyalah seorang fans. Ia tak berharap lebih pada Jimin, ia hanya ingin, tetap terus mendengarkan Jimin bernyanyi. Melihat senyum pria itu, mendengar seluruh ucapan manis Jimin. Setidaknya sebelum Min Yoongi mati.

Tapi,

 _Nan duryeoun geol_

 _Choarahae_

 _I'm so afraid_

Jimin kembali merubah hidupnya. Merubah seluruh hidupnya, hidupnya yang kini bertopang pada Jimin. Hidupnya yang kini melihat Jimin di depan wajahnya, hidupnya dimana Jimin bernafas di hadapannya.

Hidupnya dimana ia tak dapat menjadi Min Yoongi yang dulu. Ia menjadi Min Yoongi yang berbeda.

Rasa itu, Jimin merubahnya. Rasa dimana ia hanya mencintai Jimin sebagai fans, kini berubah menjadi rasa dimana Yoongi melihat Jimin sebagai pria. Dimana Yoongi menginginkan lebih pada Jimin. Hingga melunturkan seluruh dosa Jimin padanya.

Tapi Jimin bukan miliknya. Dari awal, Jimin bukan miliknya.

Yang dulu ia tahu, Jimin bukan miliknya, karena ada ribuan wanita disana memiliki Jimin dalam hidupnya.

Tapi ia tahu.

Ada seseorang yang menggenggam Jimin dalam hidup dan hatinya. Jimin milik ribuan wanita di luar sana, tapi hati Jimin hanya milik Kang Seulgi.

Ia tak dapat berteriak di depan Jimin, bahwa sejak awal ia menyukai Park Jimin. Bahwa sejak awal ia mengenal Jimin, menyukai seluruh lagunya, menonton segala acaranya, memiliki foto Jimin dalam ponselnya.

Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Jimin yang menemani hidupnya.

Tapi Min Yoongi terlalu takut. Ia tak mau Jimin tahu, tak ada yang manis jika Jimin tahu.

"And I still Want You." Jimin tersenyum di akhir liriknya. Dan Min Yoongi ikut tersenyum.

"But I still want you." Ulang Yoongi, sebuah lirik yang mewakili seluruh perasaannya. Sebuah lirik yang ia ucapkan menggambarkan bagaimana sejujurnya posisi Jimin dalam hatinya. Sebuah lirik, yang hanya Yoongi yang mengerti maknanya. "Suaramu indah Jiminie." Jimin tersenyum.

"Terimakasih. Kau boleh mendengarkan laguku yang lain. Kau bisa mendownloadnya. Akan kutunjukkan lagi-"

"Tidak." Jimin sedikit tersentak saat Min Yoongi tiba-tiba memotong kalimatnya "Aku ingin kau terus menyanyikannya secara langsung. Selama aku disini."

Setelah sekian lama, Jimin dapat tersenyum lebar seperti ini lalu mengangguk mantap, menggenggam jemari Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Dia menendang lagi" Yoongi berseru dengan kencang seraya mengelus perutnya "Wow, lagiiii." Jimin yang mendengar segera berlari duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Biarkan aku juga merasakannya Yoon." Yoongi mengangguk, membiarkan Jimin menyentuh perutnya. Lalu mereka saling tersenyum, merasakan debaran dalam jantung mereka, bayi mereka benar-benar ada di dalam perut Yoongi. "Terasa aneh." Jimin bersandar pada sofa, membuat Min Yoongi mengangkata alisnya bingung dengan kalimat Jimin.

"Aneh?"

"Mm, aneh. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Aku merasakan ada aliran saat akun merasakan tendangan, dan aku.. merasa begitu bahagia." Yoongi tersenyum masih dengan mengelus perutnya.

"Sama Jimin. Akupun merasakannya. Mungkin perasaan sebagai orang tua?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya tak yakin dengan kalimatnya, membuat Jimin terkikik gemas melihat tingkah Yoongi, tanpa sadar mencubit pelan hidung wanita di sampingnya.

"Kau lucu." Oke, biarkan Yoongi bernafas ! "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Jimin melongok ke arah jendela "Hujan."

"Bertemu Taehyung." Jawab Yoongi cepat. Rasanya ia memang rindu dengan bocah itu. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar gurauan manis Taehyung dan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Oke, tapi tidak sekarang, hujan. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko." Jimin melihat bagaimana Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir. Apakah Min Yoongi mencoba mengeluarkan sisi imutnya yang selama ini terpendam, karena, yah, sukses. Jimin di buat gemas. "Yang lain saja, yang bisa di lakukan di rumah."

"Menonton film?"

"Film apa?"

Yoongi sempat terdiam, berfikir, lalu jarinya menggaruk pipi dengan malu "Barbie?" cicitnya sambil menunduk.

"Barbie?" Jimin menaikkan bola matanya "Tapi aku tak mempunyainya, akan kubeli dulu secara online." Jimin menyipitkan mata memandang Yoongi, membuat Yoongi menjadi gugup. "Barbie? Apa itu pertanda anakku seorang perempuan?"

 _Anakku_.

Jantung Yoongi berdegup dengan kencang, lalu menunduk. Apakah ibu hamil berdetak kencang seperti ini? "T-tidak tahu. A-aku tak pernah menanyakannya pada dokter."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu dan menanyakannya pada dokter."

"J-jangan. M-mak-maksudku, aku ingin j-jenis kelaminnya menjadi kejutan untukku." Jimin tersenyum melihat bagaiamana Yoongi terbata dan menunduk malu. Dengan pelan ia menggenggam tangan kurus wanita di sampingnya.

"Oke, biarkan menjadi kejutan."

Hari itu, boleh Yoongi katakan sebagai hari yang masuk dalam kategori hari yang membahagiakan untuknya? Jimin benar-benar menonton barbie di sampingnya, tanpa menggerutu. Justru pria itu banyak bertanya tentang tokoh-tokoh yang ada dalam film. Melayani Yoongi, membawakan makanan yang Yoongi butuhkan. Memberikan bantal untuk Yoongi, menggenggam tangan Yoongi bahkan ketika film selesai. Membawa Yoongi untuk istirahat di dalam kamar, menggenggam tangannya karena bunyi petir, menyanyikan lagu untuk Yoongi, berbicara dengan bayi dalam perut Yoongi.

Layaknya seorang suami baginya.

.

.

.

.

"Tak menyangka kau ikut mengantar Yoongi, Jimin." Jimin terkekeh oleh ucapan wanita di depannya lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu Sunmi Nuna." Jimin terus menatap bagaimana dokter yang menjadi dokter keluarganya itu mengoleskan gel pada Yoongi. Awalnya Yoongi merasa malu Jimin nantinya akan melihat perut besarnya, tapi setelah perdebatan kecil itu. Yoongi mengalah. Membiarkan Jimin ikut masuk.

"Anakmu sangat sehat. Kondisinya lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, juga Ibu si bayi. Yoongi kau harus selalu seperti ini agar bayimu juga sehat. Ugh, aku tak dapat menemukan kelamin si bayi, dia menyembunyikannya." Sunmi tertawa terus melihat ke monitor "Tapi anak kalian terlihat sangat sehat. Aku tak sabar menantinya."

Jimin ikut tertawa "Wow, kau lebih bersemangat dari diriku Sunmi Nuna?" Yoongi ikut terkekeh.

Yoongi tersenyum saat keluar dari ruangan. Wajah mereka tertutup masker, baju mereka begitu rapat, dan Min Yoongi masih tersenyum saat Jimin terus menggenggam tangannya hingga menuju parkiran. Menanyakan apakah Yoongi baik-baik saja saat berjalan lumayan jauh, menanyakan apa yang Yoongi inginkan, menanyakan apakah Yoongi lelah. Ini rasanya saat ia datang bersama suami?

Yoongi terus tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Ia merogoh saku mantelnya sesaat setelah duduk di dalam mobil. Ada pesan dari Chanyeol yang menanyakan kabar dan mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya. Membuat Yoongi terkekeh. Chanyeol terkadang seperti bocah.

"Jadi menemui Tae?" Yoongi menoleh mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Taehyung. Kau tahu apa yang harus ku beli?"

Jimin berpikir sambil menyalan mobilnya "Makanan. Anak itu suka makan, seperti Mamanya. Kau juga ingin makan? Apa yang ka-"

"Eskrim Jimin. Aku ingin eskrim," Yoongi dengan cepat memotong kalimat Jimin sambil bertepuk tangan. "Rasa mangga. Rasa melon dan rasa anggur. Ah ya, aku juga ingin dakgangjeong, em, bagaimana dengan kentang goreng? Ah juga yogurt?"

Jantung Jimin tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang saat melihat Yoongi, ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya terus menatap bagaimana binar mata Yoongi dan bibirnya yang tipis. Yoongi begitu cerah dan menggemaskan. Pipinya mulai berisi dan bibirnya selalu berwarna pink, Jimin menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium dengan pelan bibir Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi membeku membolakan matanya, ia diam seketika. Lalu Jimin mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pelan pipi Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya, bagaikan sihir, sentuhan Jimin membuatnya ikut terpejam. Merasakan bagaimana Jimin bergerak dengan lembut melumat bibirnya.

Jimin menciumnya begitu halus.

"Bibirmu sangat menggemaskan. Haruskah aku meminta maaf?" Jimin menarik dirinya masih dengan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi, dan tangan Jimin masih berada dalam pipi Yoongi. Yoongi menunduk, wajahnya memerah lalu menggeleng. Serius, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Marah? Untuk alasan apa? "Manis." Lalu Jimin dengan cepat mengecup hidung Yoongi dan memundurkan badan. "Baik, ayo kita cari semua makanan yang kau inginkan."

Karena sejujurnya, Jimin juga tengah mencoba menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang bertambah tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu Aunty ... lalu ... lalu... Tae menendang pantat Papa karena mencuri bakpau daging Tae. Lalu aku berlari mengejar Papa dengan pistol air. Papa ketakutan." Yoongi tertawa lalu menyuapkan eskrim rasa anggur pada mulutnya, Taehyung pun sama tengah memakan eskrim rasa vanilanya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa memukul Papamu Taehyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa Aunty, Papa suka memukul bokong Tae !" Yoongi tertawa lalu mengangguk. "Apa dedek bayi suka eskrim?"

"Yap, sangat menyukainya."

"Tae akan membeli yang banyak ! Dedek bayi harus merasakan eskrim rasa taro. Tae menyukainya, aku akan berbagi denganmu, tapi kau tidak boleh makan banyak-banyak ya. Karena kau masih bayi, bahkan aku belum bisa melihatmu." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut Yoongi, membuat Yoongi terus tertawa sembari mengelus rambut Taehyung.

Seokjin terus tersenyum di tempatnya, memandang bagaimana Yoongi tersenyum lepas bersama anaknya. Memandang bagaimana pipi Yoongi kini terlihat gemuk. Memandang kulit Yoongi lebih cerah, memandang mata Yoongi tidak seredup biasanya. "Yoongi banyak berubah," ucapnya tanpa menatap Jimin.

"Ya. Dia banyak berubah. Banyak menunjukkan sisi berbeda di depanku."

"Aku senang melihatnya terlihat bahagia."

"Apa Yoongi terlihat bahagia?"

Seokjin menoleh tersenyum lembut "Ia tak pernah tertawa sebahagia ini. Dan tak pernah tersenyum semanis itu. Ada sesuatu Park?"

Jimin menggeleng lalu menatap Yoongi dari tempatnya "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya merasakan, bahwa kehadiran Yoongi nyata dalam hidupku. Bahwa serahusnya aku tak membuatnya sedih. Nuna," Jimin menegapkan badannya menoleh ke arah Seokjin "Apakah salah jika jantungku berdegup dengan kencang? Apakah salah jika aku menangis saat Yoongi akan meninggalkanku?" ucapnya dengan pelan memandang Seokjin dengan dalam.

Dan Seokjin tersenyum dengan manis, menyentuh pipi Jimin lalu mengecup pelan dahi adiknya. Bolehkah Seokjin berharap lebih pada Jimin saat ini?

Astaga Kimin Yoongi kisseu ommo. Ottoke. Kira kira mereka jadian ga ya semoga Yoongi ga salah pilih ya Tuhan .

Aku deg degan nulis ini karena ugh bayanginnya ga kuaat :' LOL aku up dari hp :( jd nya aneh ga. sorry for typos

Adrianne Nadya : emberr, so sweet

MinPark : Seulgi udah kelaut kok kemarin haha. Nih nih chap ini udh sosweet belum?

yunitalifa : makasih juga sudah baca dan komen… bagaimana sekarang?

dodyoleu : sudah lanjut lagi inih

Anik0405 : semoga, ayo aminin bareng

SnowflakesGalaxy : Oke jadi minyoon nih?

Alvia : jahad banget Jimin nangis kamu ngakak ih, wkwk. Gimana bung, masih CHayoon? Ya kalo yoongi bahagianya ama chanyeol kita bisa apa ye gak makasih ya sudah komeeen

Sugarism : jangan gitu , jangan benci chimmyku jebaal :'(

sopaa : Jangan pisahkan siapa nih? Wkwk

Novya302 : Yuhu semangat kamu jugaa

dinut : nexxt kuy


	10. Serendipity

"Jimin nyanyikan serendipity !" Jimin memajukan bibir bawahnya lalu menggeleng mencoba menggoda Yoongi. "Jiiimmiin."

"Kalau aku menyanyi, kau akan memberiku apa?" Godanya.

"Doa. Supaya kau naik daun terus !" Jimin terkekeh.

"Sudah ada ratusan ribu fansku yang pastinya berdoa seperti itu."

"Em, eskrim?"

"Aku bisa membelinya."

"Jjampong?"

"Aku juga bisa membelinya."

"Tidak tau ah. Kau bisa memiliki segalanya, ok tak perlu menyanyi." Jimin terkekeh lalu menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Bagaimana jika ke bioskop bersama sebagai gantinya?" Sebuah hal yang sama sekali tidak di duga oleh Yoongi.

"T-tapi kau."

"Aku bisa memakai masker atau menyamar. Jadi siap mendengarkanku menyanyi?"

Let me love let me love you~"

Jimin tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Mereka tengah berdiri mengamati acara film apa yang tengah tayang. Bioskop tidak terlalu ramai karena sekarang adalah jam kerja. Dan itu sedikit membuat Yoongi bernafas lega.

"Mau film apa?" Yoongi menoleh saat mendengar suara lirih Jimin. Ia membaca lagi satu persatu judul film.

"Film horror itu." Tunjuk Yoongi dengan girang dan sukses membuat Jimin melotot kaget.

"Horror Yoon? Kau- yakin?"

"Memang kenapa?" Jimin meringis lalu menurunkan pandangannya pada perut Yoongi yang lumayan besar. Bagaimana jika Yoongi ketakutan dan mempengaruhi kehamilannya? Bagaimana jika Yoongi tiba-tiba melahirkan di ru-

"Jim." Bisik Yoongi menyenggol bahu Jimin. "Bagaimana?"

"Y-yang lain saja."

"Oke pulang." Yoongi berbalik dengan nada ketus dan membuat Jimin gelagapan yang langsung menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"B-baik ayo nonton itu. Dan pastikan kau membeli air mineral saja." Yoongi mengangguk dengan semangat.

Dari awal di mulainya film, Yoongi terus menggenggam erat tangan Jimin sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mencomot popcorn. Oh, popcorn itu hanya tersanding di pangkuan Yoongi, Jimin hanya tersenyum geli.

Dan saat film sudah di mulai, genggaman itu terus mengerat, beberapa kali Yoongi akan bersembunyi ke arahnya, berteriak memakai tangan Jimin untuk menutupi wajah wanita itu.

Min Yoongi.. sungguh menggemaskan.

Jimin terus menuntun Yoongi keluar dari studio bioskop. Wajah Yoongi memang terlihat sedikit pucat, namun raut bahagia Yoongi tak dapat tersembunyi.

"Menyukainya?"

"Em." Yoongi mengangguk begitu semangat. Kembali membiarkan Jimin terus menggandeng tangannya hingga mereka sampai pada parkiran mobil.

"Mau kemana setelah ini?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir lalu bola matanya bergerak naik, menandakan ia tengah berpikir keras. Jimin menyadari, semakin hari Min Yoongi semakin menggemaskan. "Jangan mengerucut terus Yoongi, cepat katakan kemana." Jimin mencubit gemas bibir Yoongi. Dengan diam ia menarik seat belt lalu memasangnya pada tubuh Yoongi. "Makan? Lalu pulang, kau tak boleh kelelahan. Besok kita pergi lagi."

"Besok?" terdengar jelas nada girang Yoongi dan Jimin tak dapat menutupi senyumnya. Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi hari ini, istirahat yang banyak." Yoongi mengangguk begitu bahagia,

Dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Semua terasa begitu alami.

.

.

"J-jim." Panggil Yoongi dengan lirih. Sudah di bilang semua mengalir begitu saja kan? Mereka saat ini tidur dengan ranjang yang sama. Sedikit demi sedikit barang Yoongi mulai bermunculan di kamar Jimin. "Jimin." Yoongi menyolek bahu Jimin. Pria itu tengah tertidur. Dan memang waktunya untuk orang-orang tertidur.

"Hm? A-apa Yoon?" Suara Jimin terdengar serak. Ia menoleh ke arah Yoongi, mereka tertidur pada tiap sisi pinggir ranjang, berjauhan,

"A-aku takut."

"Takut?" Jimin mulai tersadar.

"Aku takut ih. Gara-gara film tadi dan lampu yang, uh gelap." Jimin sedikit berpikir lalu akhirnya akalnya kembali mencerna kalimat Yoongi.

"Mau di nyalakan lampunya?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala." Jimin terkekeh. Tadi siang Yoongi yang meminta menonton horror. Tak dapat tidur dengan lampu padam namun tengah ketakutan. Lagi-lagi Jimin di buat gemas.

"Kemari." Dengan cahaya seadanya, Jimin dapat membawa tangan Yoongi mendekat dan membuat wanita itu juga mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau sendiri yang meminta horror loh." Mereka semakin dekat.

"Ya sudah aku tidur di ruang tv." Jimin tertawa lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Mereka tanpa jarak.

Jimin total merengkuh Yoongi.

Hangat. Mereka sama-sama merasakan kehangatan,

"Nah sekarang tidur. Besok kau harus jalan-jalan." Yoongi mengangguk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jimin.

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

Bolehkah mereka berharap ini bisa terjadi sedikit lebih lama?

.

.

.

"Jimin, kita akan kemana?" Yoongi baru bertanya saat mereka mengendarai mobil sekitar 30 menit lamanya.

"Tidak tahu. Mau kemana yah?"

"Jiiimmiin." Akhir-akhir ini Jimin sering sekali menggodanya. Mau marah tapi berakhir dengan Yoongi yang tersenyum karena Jimin juga tersenyum.

"Kau nikmati saja perjalananmu. Dan ingat katakan jika lelah oke?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali Jimin."

"Keselamatanmu yang utama, makanlah sesuatu Yoon. Semua ada di belakangmu." Yoongi mengangguk lalu menatap keluar jendela. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Rasanya benar-benar ada seseorang yang perhatian padanya. Rasanya seperti halusinasi saat Jimin benar-benar memeluknya ketika tidur dan tengah menyetir di sampingnya.

"Jimin aku ingin tidur." Yoongi menoleh dan menatap Jimin.

"Kalau begitu tidur Yoon." Tak ada balasan, namun Jimin yakin Yoongi tengah menatapnya. "Ada apa?" ia menoleh pada Yoongi dengan cepat namun kembali menatap lurus jalanan.

"Aku ingin tidur !"

"Iya tidur Yoongi."

"Aku ingin tidur dan kau tau mau menyanyikan lagu untukku?" Jimin tertawa keras hingga matanya hampir tertutup. Ia lalu mengangguk.

"Oke aku akan menyalakan lagu-" Jimin mengangkat tangan karena tahu Yoongi akan protes. "Dan aku juga ikut bernyanyi. Jadi ketika aku lelah, masih ada laguku bukan?" Yoongi tersenyum lalu menyamankan posisinya.

Dan saat mereka berhenti pada lampu merah, Jimin menoleh dan melihat bagaimana Yoongi tertidur pulas. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus kening Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum rasanya begitu berbeda.

.

.

.

"Ini apa Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi sesudah ia menutup pintu mobil. Ia terus memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sementara Jimin sibuk mengeluarkan barang dari bagasi.

"Villa ku. Tenang saja disini aman. Oh, Jisub Ahjussi." Jimin tersenyum riang saat pria yang lebih tua darinya mendekat.

"Jimin-ssi, sudah lamaa sekali." Jimin mengangguk lalu memeluk Jisub Ahjussi. "Kau akan menginap disini? Beruntunglah karena kemarin aku sudah membersih-" Jisub mengerutkan kening saat ia melihat ada wanita yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia lalu beralih menatap Jimin bingung. "Siapa dia Jimin-ssi?" Jimin sempat diam , matanya menatap Yoongi yang tengah menatap Jisub dengan bingung.

"Dia isteriku Ahjussi. Kami berencana menginap beberapa hari disini, dia tengah hamil. Butuh sesuatu yang menyejukkan dan bagus untuk kand-" Kalimat Jimin tidak selesai karena tiba-tiba Jisub memeluknya dengan erat.

"J-jimin-ssi, aku tak tahu kau sudah menikah dan akan segera menemukan anak. Astaga aku sangat bahagia." Tanpa terasa Jisub Ahjussi menitikkan air mata. "Dia wanita yang cantik." Jisub Ahjussi berjalan menghampiri Yoongi,

"Perkenalkan saya So Jisub, yang bertugas merawa villa ini." Jisub terus tersenyum haru dan melihat bagaimana perut dari isteri Jimin.

"S-saya Min Yoongi. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Jisub Ahjussi." Sesungguhnya Min Yoongi sangat kesulitan bernafas. Karena rasanya kalimat Jimin barusan dapat membunuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Pemandangan yang indah." Ucap Yoongi yang membuat Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah membongkar koper. Yoongi tengah berdiri membelakanginya, menatap jauh ke luar, semuanya hampir berwarna hijau. Dan Jimin harap itu akan membuat Yoongi rileks.

"Menyukainya hm?" Tanpa di duga Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangan pada perut Yoongi dan ikut mengelus perut besar Yoongi.

"Aku terasa begitu bebas disini." Jimin mengangguk menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yoongi. "Jimin kau tak penasaran jenis kelamin anak kita?"

"Sangat sebenarnya. Tapi kita harus menahannya bukan? Setelah ini kita mencari kebutuhan dasar untuk si bayi. Boleh aku menebak?" Yoongi mengangguk semangat membuat kepala Jimin bergoyang karena pundak Yoongi juga bergerak. "Sepertinya perempuan. Dilihat dari sikapmu, kau suka kartun, Barbie, bernyanyi, sering ngambek."

"Benarkah? Tidak kok." Jimin terkekeh. "Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama?" Jimin menggeleng, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalau perempuan bagaimana dengan Park Calosterolina? Lelaki Park Joshmaighder?" Yoongi tertawa keras.

"Nama macam apa itu, kita akan kesusahan memanggil mereka."

"Cukup panggil dengan Jo dan Ca haha." Jimin juga ikut tertawa. "Menurutmu dia akan mirip dengan siapa?"

"Aku tentu saja ! Aku ibunya."

"Jangan lupakan ketampananku yang layak di warisi Yoon."

"Sombong sekali." Mereka saling tertawa, seakan semua masalah mereka hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Atau justru ini yang di sebut mimpi?

Biarkan, biarkan untuk kali ini saja. Mereka tidak berbicara tentang Seulgi, Chanyeol dan tentang perpisahan.

Biarkan untuk saat ini hanya ada Min Yoongi, Park Jimin dan calon anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tbc Part 1

Maaf ya Lama. Padahal ga da yang nunggu yah (?) hehe, semoga kalian suka ya. Maaf Cuma segini,

Nanti ada part 2 nya hehe, kalo komen sampe 10 (?) saya up deh.

Khasabat04 : Ehm oke santé bruh, we wish, Jimin bisa ngutarain sesuatu wkwk

MinPark : GIMANA DENGAN CHAP INI.? Jangan gitu dong ke seulgi /halah gaya, pada eyke juga ga suka Seulgi Lol

dinut : Semangat juga buat kamu yaa

HermosavidaLuna : Gapapa anggap aja itu kamu hehe

Guest Maiolibel : Kamu jangan sedih sedih lagi ya, bahagia di chap ini dulu hehe

Andrianne Nadya : Kamu sapanya jimin? Hehe Ayo doain semoga Yoongi ga ngerelain Jimin

Jimineatsugar : Ayo jerit bareng wkwk

Novya302 : AAAA aku suka dek Kookie Lol haha semoga aja muncul tuh bayi haha

xoxola : Dasar emang ye si Jimin


	11. Seesaw

Jimin memainkan jemarinya, mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja berirama. Tak jauh darinya ada segelas susu dan sepiring roti isi. Bukan untuk Jimin tentu saja. Mata sipitnya memandang jendela yang memang berada di ruang makan, sudah malam, hanya terlihat gelap namun Jimin dapat merasakan hawa segar dari luar villa nya.

"Jimin?"

"Oh Yoon. Sudah selesai mandinya?" Yoongi mengangguk menghampiri Jimin. "Sudah ku siapkan susu. Makan rotinya setelah itu tidur. Kau pasti lelah kan ?" Yoongi tersenyum kecil mengangguk lalu mengambil gelasnya.

"Tempat yang bagus Jimin." Ucapnya setelah menyesap beberapa teguk susu, lalu sedikit bersender pada meja.

"Kau akan takjub jika kita sudah jalan-jalan besok."

"Benarkah?" Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin tinggal di tempat seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama." Jimin hanya terdiam mengamati Yoongi. Wanita itu terlihat sedikit lebih berisi dan itu justru membuat Yoongi terlihat begitu manis. "Liat apa?" Ucap Yoongi setelah meletakkan gelas kosongnya.

"Wajah cantikmu." Oke, Yoongi sekuat tenaga menahan rona merah pipi.

"Kau pasti sering mengatakan itu pada Seulgi," di luar dugaan Jimin justru tertawa kencang, membuat Yoongi sedikit bingung.

"Em, aku sering mengatakannya." Kenapa rasanya kalimat itu menusuk jantungnya? "Tapi cantik kalian itu berbeda. Bagaimana ya mengatakannya." Yoongi terus diam menanti lanjutan kalimat Jimin yang pasti akan membuat dadanya bertambah nyeri. Sampai kapanpun ia akan kalah dengan Seulgi.

Namun yang dilakukan Jimin justru memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Yoongi. Lalu tersenyum dan memandang tepat pada manic Yoongi "Cantikmu itu berbeda Yoon. Cantik yang rasanya hanya harus di simpan oleh dirimu saja, cantik yang tak semua orang dapat menikmatinya jika mereka tidak membuka pintu penghalang. Cantikmu itu.. berbeda, dalam artian begitu indah." Benar, yang dikatakan Jimin memang membuat dadanya bertambah nyeri, namun nyeri ini terasa menggelitik tubuhnya. Yoongi tersipu malu.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka Park Jimin pintar merayu." Jimin terkekeh mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi.

"Pintar sekali pabrik pembuat susunya memberikan zat zat yang membuat seseorang menjadi candu. Pantas laku terjual, bibirmu terasa manis-"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin mengecup bibirmu lagi-" Kali ini tak hanya kecupan , melainkan lumatan-lumatan kecil dan saling beradunya kedua bibir pada irama lembut malam hari. Mereka saling menikmati ciuman demi ciuman.

Jimin menarik diri dengan tangan yang masih menangkup pipi Yoongi "Tidur?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Yoongi bergumam lalu mengangguk.

Malam ini mereka tidur berselimut kehangatan pelukan mereka berdua dan sebuah harapan kecil akan datangnya mimpi yang indah

.

.

.

"Lelah?"

"Tidak."

"Dingin?"

"Aku memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal Jimin." Jimin terkekeh mengeratkan genggamannya sembari mengelus punggung tangan Yoongi dengan jempolnya.

"Aku sering kemari jika sedang suntuk atau butuh waktu tenang. Terkadang aku mengajak Namjoon Hyung, atau Seokjin Noona juga Tae. Taehyung suka berlari di jalan ini. Dan aku sangat kewalahan mengurusnya." Yoongi terkekeh mendengarkan ucapan Jimin.

"Apa Seulgi juga sering di ajak kemari?" entah apa, namun hanya kalimat itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

Jimin menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum "Tidak. Kami tidak memiliki waktu yang pas, terkadang aku kemari juga untuk menenangkan diriku ketika aku memiliki masalah dengannya, tak lucu kan jika aku justru mengajaknya." Yoongi hanya mengangguk asal, kakinya terus melangkah "Lalu apa yang kau sudah rencanakan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Hm?" gumam Yoongi dengan gugup.

"Kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana masa depanmu dengannya?"

"B-belum. K-kami belum mengatakan apapun. Beberapa hari ini kami tidak berkomunikasi, Chanyeol sangat berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Untuk masalah setelah anak ini lahir, akan kuusahakan sejauh-"

"Jangan-"

"Huh?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Jangan pergi jauh dariku, aku Ayah bayi kita. Bagaimanapun, aku tetap Ayahnya kan?" Yoongi terdiam bingung. Bukankah tujuannya menikah dengan Chanyeol nanti agar dapat menjauh dari Jimin? Agar pria itu bebas dan menjadi aman?

"Tapi bukankah jika kami berada di dekatmu itu akan berbahaya? K-kau bisa mengunjungi kami setahun sekali. A-aku hanya ingin tempat yang tenang dan nyaman untukku dan anakku." Yoongi merasakan genggaman Jimin semakin kuat.

"Nah kalau begitu, lebih baik bahas nanti bersama Chanyeol sekaligus, aku akan ikut andil dalam jarak yang kita miliki. Hanya saja, jangan jauh-jauh dariku Yoongi-ah." Suara lirih Jimin di akhir kalimat membuat Yoongi susah bernafas.

Ia hanya dapat terdiam terus mengikuti langkah Jimin. Apa maksud dari kalimat Jimin sesungguhnya? Lalu apa tujuan mereka berpisah?

"Bukankah pohon buah disini terasa lengkap? Kau dapat memakan buah apapun, bahkan yang masih segar tepat setelah di petik." Jimin memecah keheningan.

"Em. Lebih bagus jika kau memanjat dan petikkan aku buah-"

"Wah, Seokjin Noona tak pernah mengajariku memanjat." Mereka berdua tertawa, terus melangkah mengikuti jalan sepatak.

"Udaranya sangat sejuk." Ucap Yoongi, membuat Jimin mengangguk setuju.

"Sangat bagus untukmu dan si baby. Apa dia menyukainya?"

"Sangat. Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini dan jelas dengan si baby. Sepi nya tidak membuatku takut justru membuatku terasa tenang." Jelas Yoongi sambil mengagumi pemandangan sekitar dan sejuknya udara yang menyapa wajahnya.

"Di tempat ini, denganmu, melihat wajahmu dan dengan si bayi dalam kandunganmu. Aku merasakan ketenangan lain Yoongi-ah."

.

.

.

Sore harinya sangat lengkap dengan secangkir teh hangat untuk Yoongi dan kopi untuk Jimin. Sementara Paman Jisub tengah memanggang daging tak jauh dari mereka. "Tempat ini benar-benar sempurna. Aku menyukai kebun bunganya." Yoongi membuang remahan roti yang rontok ke daster mininya.

"Yah, rasanya tadi aku sulit menemukanmu saat di kebun bunga-" Yoongi segera menoleh kearah Jimin lalu menukikkan alis. Ia tahu Jimin tengah menggombal karena saat ini pria itu tengah tersenyum menggoda.

Min Yoongi mencoba kebal dengan rayuan Jimin.

"Apakah menurutmu, kalau anak ini lahir, ia akan menikmati pemandangan dan udara seperti ini?"

Jimin menoleh seketika mendengar suara Yoongi, ia terdiam beberapa saat, menatap Yoongi yang tak tengah memberikan perhatian padanya. Ia menatap bagaimana wajah Yoongi terlihat begitu cantik tertepa sinar matahari sore, di tambah kepulan asap teh wangi dari pangangan Jisub Ahjussi.

"Aku akan membawanya kemari."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan membawanya kemari. Bersamamu."

Saat mata mereka bertemu. Rasanya angin berhenti berhembus, justru melingkari mereka, menutup mereka dari kenyataan dunia. Rasanya Min Yoongi ingin tenggelam pada sinar mata Jimin, menikmati Jimin yang sekarang untuk dirinya dan calon bayinya. Rasanya Min Yoongi ingin membayangkan kalimat Jimin adalah sebuah kenyataan nantinya.

Detik selanjutnya Jimin tersenyum begitu lebar namun sukses membuat jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang "Untuk sekarang, bolehkan lupakan kenyataan kita bahwa kau dan aku akan berpisah? Cukup kita saja, untuk saat ini. Bisakah kau lupakan sejenak perjanjian itu? Karena aku hanya ingin menjadi suamimu saat ini. Cukup kita pikirkan saat ini, nanti setelah sekarang dan bayi kita."

Min Yoongi tak dapat menjawab dengan bibirnya namun ia mengangguk. Jadi bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Layaknya kekasih Jimin? Memang Jimin menyukainya?

Ah, Yoongi tahu. Ini adalah salah satu rasa bersalah Jimin. Ia tak mau terlihat begitu jahat jika tidak memperlakukan Yoongi layaknya kekasih. Namun, bukankah itu akan mempersulit Yoongi jika Yoongi semakin jatuh pada Jimin?

.

.

.

"Ini dimana?" Min Yoongi tengah menyenderkan kepala pada bahu Jimin sementara Jimin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yoongi sembari mengelus perut besar Yoongi dan Yoongi yang tengah memainkan ponsel Jimin.

"Bukit, lumayan jauh dari sini. Harus naik sepeda." Yoongi memajukan bibir sedikit sedih. Melihat foto dari ponsel Jimin, pemandangan di sana terlihat begitu cantik. Membuatnya ingin ke sana. "Kita bisa kesana setelah kau melahirkan." Lanjutt Jimin sembari menarik selimut untuk menutupi perut Yoongi.

Mereka tengah berada di atas ranjang. Berbagi selimut, saling bersandar dan menikmati waktu mereka.

"Taehyung terlihat menggemaskan disini. Berapa umurnya saat itu?"

"Sangat kecil. Aku lupa. Dari kecil Taehyung sering di ajak Namjoon Hyung menaiki gunung. Dan sampai sekarang anak itu sangat menyukai memanjat atau mendaki gunung. Berbekal makanan buatan Seokjin Hyung dan matahari pagi. Itu sangat sempurna." Dada Yoongi tergelitik. Pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Tapi Min Yoongi itu tidak suka berjalan jauh, ia tak yakin akan dapat naik ke atas sana.

"Kau sangat suka memfoto apapun."

"Akupun ingin memfotomu. Tapi aku tak yakin kau mau. Aku sering sekali gatal ingin memfotomu secara diam-diam. Tapi aku merasa itu tidak baik." Yoongi tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Jimin.

"Ey, jangan jadi paparazzi." Goda Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku ingin mengambil foto kita berdua." Jimin menegapkan badan dan tentu membuat Yoongi tergeser dari sandarannya. Menatap Jimin bingung.

Namun Jimin kembali melingkarkan tangan pada pinggul Yoongi dan mendekatkan kepala mereka, "1 2 3"

Itu adalah _selca_ pertama mereka. Tanpa jarak. Begitu dekat. Dan terasa begitu bahagia. "Sekarang tidur. Dan selamat malam." Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi sebelum memundurkan badan dan merapikan bantal untuk Yoongi.

Paginya Min Yoongi tidak menemukan Jimin di sampingnya. Namun setangkai bunga mawar kuning mekar dan secarik kertas menjadi pembuka pagi harinya.

 _ **Selamat pagi Yoongi-ssi, tidurmu nyenyak? Mandilah, aku menyiapkan makanan untuk kau sarapan. Bagaimana, bunganya cantik kan? Aku tidak bohong saat mengatakan bahwa aku kesulitan menemukanmu di kebun bunga, kau sama cantiknya dengan bunga itu. Atau, jangan-jangan dia yang meniru kecantikanmu? Katakan, selamat pagi pada Baby ku, ku harap ia juga menyukai bunganya**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

Sebuah senyuman kecil tercetak di wajah cantik Yoongi. Tak menyangka Park Jimin akan menjadi seperti ini, begitu manis.

Selesai menata rambut dengan mengenakan kemeja putih panjang dan kain hitam bahan, Yoongi melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, tentu tak lupa dengan menggenggam setangkai mawar kuning pemberian Jimin.

Yoongi tak dapat menemukan Jimin di dapur, hanya ada susu dan makanan yang tertata di atas meja, memutuskan untuk duduk dan memakan sarapannya, Yoongi meletakkan mawar di samping kiri berniat mencari Jimin setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Kembali melangkah dengan menggenggam mawar, Yoongi keluar dari villa, benar, tak butuh waktu lama ia menemukan Jimin tengah berjalan dengan keranjang buah di tentengnya.

"Hai Yoon." Teriak Jimin melambaikan tangan lalu memamerkan sebuah apel besar di genggamnya. Yoongi hanya berdiri menanti Jimin mendekat, Jimin meletakkan keranjangnya tepat di depan Yoongi. "Pagi."

"Pagi juga Jimin." Senyum Yoongi,

Jimin melirik setangkai mawar pemberiannya yang tengah di genggam Yoongi lalu beralih menatap Yoongi. "Cantiik.. buanganya." Lirih Jimin, namun tetap membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, aku menyukai bunganya." Jimin mengangguk lalu melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Yoongi, perut besar Yoongi menjadi penghalang jarak mereka, namun itu bukan masalah.

"Dan aku menyukaimu menggenggam bunga." Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi dengan lembut. "Sudah sarapan?" tanya Jimin dan Yoongi mengangguk.

Tanpa di duga Jimin berjongkok di depan Yoongi "Pagi sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu di dalam sana hm?" Yoongi terkekeh mendengar sapaan Jimin pada kandungannya.

"Dia sangat baik Jimin."

"Senang mendengarnya." Jimin kembali bangkit lalu mengecup pipi Yoongi kilat. "Waktunya memakan apel? Akan ku potongkan untukmu." Yoongi mengangguk dan membiarkan Jimin menggenggam tangannya, menuntunnya masuk kembali ke dalam villa.

.

.

.

Jimin tak menyangka jika Min Yoongi akan memilih tidur siang saat ini. Ini menit ke 20 dan Jimin sudah merasa bosan sendirian. Ia tak mau membangunkan Yoongi jadi ia hanya duduk diam di sofa kamar dengan buku bacaan.

Yoongi terlihat menggemaskan saat tidur ngomong-ngomong.

Bunga pemberiannya ada di dalam vas berisi air. Yoongi yang menaruhnya. Jimin dapat melihat bagaimana wanita itu sangat menyukai bunga pemberiannya. Dan itu membuat jantung Jimin berpacu dengan kencang.

Jimin memang sulit mengerti perasaannya.

Ia sangat menyukai berada di sisi Yoongi. Ia menyukai saat ia dapat mencium Yoongi dengan bebas. Ia menyukai mendengar celotehan Yoongi. Ia menyukai saat Yoongi terasa begitu nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Apa Jimin menyukai Yoongi?

Untuk ini, rasanya detik ini Jimin harus menyadarinya.

Perlahan hatinya terbuka pada Yoongi.

Perlahan Yoongi masuk ke dalam celah hidupnya.

Apa yang membuat Jimin jatuh pada Yoongi? Jimin pun tak pernah tahu alasannya.

 _Drrrt ddrrt_

Getaran ponsel di meja membuyarkan lamunannya. Jimin berdiri menghampiri ponsel karena ia fikir itu ponselnya, nyatanya itu adalah ponsel Yoongi.

Jimin tak pernah menyentuh ponsel Yoongi, karena memang itu bukan haknya.

Nama Chanyeol tertera di sana.

Jimin mengangkat ponsel namun belum menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. Ia bimbang haruskah ia menjawab panggilan itu atau tidak? Jimin memilih membiarkan. Biarkan nanti menjadi urusan Yoongi.

Atau biarkan nanti saja, bukankah tak ada Chanyeol atau Seulgi untuk hari ini?

Tapi sungguh, bukan maksud Jimin keterlaluan, namun tanpa sadar ia sudah membuka aplikasi Yoongi.

Ia.. hanya penasaran.

Bagaimana kehidupan Yoongi sebelumnya. Bukankah ponsel terkadang menjadi rahasia seseorang?

Di mulai dari galeri, karena Yoongi penasaran apakah wanita seperti Yoongi suka berfoto? Jawabannya… iya. Tidak banyak. Namun Jimin akui. Semuanya terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan.

Ada foto pria yang Jimin tak kenal. Terlihat dekat dengan Yoongi. Namun Jimin yakin mereka hanya sahabat. _Well_ , Jimin yakin.

Di folder selanjutnya. Jimin menahan nafas.

Itu adalah foto-fotonya. Foto foto _selca_ yang ia upload di akun media sosialnya. Ada begitu banyak foto fansite Jimin. Semuanya tertata rapi pada folder, dan ada video dirinya. Video cover Jimin, video music Jimin, video konser Jimin. Semua ada.

Ada beberapa video lain di folder yang baru saja Jimin buka. Dan itu terlihat di ambil oleh ponsel Yoongi sendiri. Bukan sebuah downloadan.

Dan di folder terakhir. Ada sebuah folder yang Jimin tak yakin itu terkait dengan dirinya, ternyata itu adalah foto kertas kecil bertuliskan tangan Yoongi.

 _Dia penyelamat hidupku. Aku sangat mengaguminya, bukankah ia terlihat tampan saat melihatnya secara langsung? Aku harap, aku dapat menulis surat setiap kali aku melihatnya_

 _Min Yoongi_

.

Itu adalah foto kertas di dalam ruang konser, dengan Jimin sebagai _background_ dari foto tersebut, dan itu adalah konser yang sudah lama.

Jadi Min Yoongi sudah mengenalnya sangat lama? Dan tiba-tiba datang ke hidupnya, tentang kehamilan ini?

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

.

.

.

Haha entahlaah. Wkwk. Makasih reviewnya yorobun. Yuk ke wpku kalau suka dek kookie : Shin-KinAs

yunitailfa ; ya dong. Ini full juga hehe

MinPark ; heheehe tenang. Ga ada konflik serius kan? (belum) maksudnya haha . kita doakan saja semoga yang terbaik untuk mereka ya hehe. Makasih reviewnya

dodyoleu ; ini ini udh lanjut

guest MusycaAgustin ; terimakasih sudah sukka hehe jangan bosen yaa

guest PJM88 : gimana dengan part ini hehe?

DearLuna ; ga nangis kan *p

lingbius93 ; belum belum ada badai neng, tenang wkwk

salgukki ; sudah lanjuut

guest ; hehe makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhh fighting juga buat kamu

guest yuu ; aaaah makasiiih udah lanjut nih hehe lama ga? Makasih udh baca

guest bona ; ngga, aku ga sejahat itu, tuh ga ada seulgi kan ya haha

dinut ; gatau nanti ya kedepannya haha


	12. The Truth Untold

Yoongi sudah merasa segar. Ia baru saja selesai menata rambut dan matanya melirik pada bunga dan catatan kecil yang tadi pagi Jimin berikan padanya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Menyentuh mawar kuningnya dan semua pikiran tiba-tiba muncul dalam otaknya.

Yoongi tak pernah menyangka jika Jimin sosok yang romantis. Jimin sosok yang benar-benar manis. Dulu saat masih mengagumi Jimin, terkadang Yoongi memikirkan bagaimana Jimin di belakang kamera. Apakah suka tersenyum seperti saat Jimin menghadiri suatu variety show? Apakah Jimin sehangat layaknya video dimana Jimin sering sekali memeluk teman-teman idol pria lainnya.

Nyatanya,

Jimin benarlah sosok yang begitu hangat. Hangat hingga rasanya Min Yoongi ingin selalu didekap Jimin.

Namun sore ini Jimin sama sekali tak terlihat. Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan mencari Jimin. Senyum Yoongi langsung tercetak saat melihat Jimin duduk di sofa yang dekat dengan jendela. Fokus pria itu adalah pemandangan luar, dengan segelas wine pada tangan Jimin. Sore hari Jimin sudah dengan wine saja, gumam Yoongi.

"Jimin?" Panggil Yoongi pelan lalu duduk tak jauh dari Jimin.

Jimin hanya menoleh dengan diam, dan membuat Yoongi merasa kikuk. "Sedang apa? Kau sudah mandi?"

"Sudah. Kau lapar?"

"Sedikit."

"Aku menyiapkan potongan buah di kulkas, bisa kau makan. Biar kuambilkan saja." Jimin berdiri meletakkan wine pada meja kayu dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Entahlah perasaan Yoongi saja, atau memang ada yang berbeda dengan Jimin, suara Jimin terdengar berbeda. Yoongi menggeleng dengan cepat, membuang jauh-jauh perasaan buruknya.

"Ini." Jimin menyerahkan kotak makan berisi beberapa potong buah dan Yoongi menerima dengan senang hati. Namun keningnya berkerut saat tangan Jimin yang lain juga tengah memegang sebuah kaleng. Kaleng beer.

"Kau minum beer Jimin?" Maksudnya, untuk sekarang di tempat seperti ini.

"Yap." Mereka diam. "Yoongi, katakana lagu apa yang kau sukai dariku?" Yoongi tersenyum lebar, mengunyah buah apelnya lalu menelannya cepat agar ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dan berharap Jimin menyanyikannya sekarang.

"Serendipity, covermu yang we don't talk anymore, house of cards, Love is not over, tony Montana- ah masih banyak lagi."

"Kau mendengarkan semua laguku?" Yoongi mengangguk ragu.

"Bagaimana penampilan konserku? Menakjubkan?"

"Huh?"

"Berapa post di akun twitterku yang sudah kau like?"

"Berapa jam dalam sehari kau mendengarkan laguku?"

"Ah apa semua foto yang aku upload di sns semua sudah kau simpan? Foto fansites juga sangat bagus, memang cocok untuk di simpan. Konser dua tahun lalu saat aku melempar bunga mawar, apa kau bisa menangkapnya. Ah bisa kau beritahu penampilan mana yang membuatmu merasa takjub padaku?"

"Jimin?" Jantung Yoongi berpacu dengan kencang.

"Katakan yang sesungguhnya. Apa maumu? Kau menyukaiku dan terobsesi padaku lalu melakukan semua ini? Berbohong padaku? Menghancurkan karirku?"

"J-jimin apa maksudmu?"

Braak

Jimin melempar kaleng pada tembok dan jelas membuat Yoongi terlonjak sangat kaget. Jimin tengah marah besar.

"Kau iblis Yoongi. Menyamar menjadi sosok lugu yang masuk ke dalam hidupku. Datang padaku menuntut perut yang ada dalam kandunganmu adalah anakku, berlagak kau membenci seorang Park Jimin, namun nyatanya kau salah satu fans gilaku. Yoon-" Yoongi membola saat melihat Jimin meneteskan air mata "Setelah semua yang terjadi. Ternyata kau membohongiku?" Jimin melirih di akhir kalimat lalu menunduk.

Yoongi diam, bungkam seribu bahasa. Matanya sama sekali tak dapat berkedip saat ia menyaksikan Jimin menyeka matanya. Jantung Yoongi seolah berhenti berdetak.

"K-kau membohongiku Yoon. S-setelah aku mulai menyukaimu, menerimamu, kau ternyata membohongiku? Kau tahu bagaimana gilanya aku saat tiba-tiba kau datang pada hidupku berkata kau mengandung anakku? Kau tahu, aku nyaris bunuh diri." Yoongi meneteskan air mata "Kau tahu bagaimana beratnya aku memikirkan masa depanku? Hidupku? Karirku? Kisah cintaku? Masa tuaku? Aku ingin mati saat itu Yoon. Lalu tiba-tiba ada bisikan bahwa aku juga harus merasakan penderitaanmu, bahwa aku juga harus mengenalmu dengan dalam. Bahwa kau juga sakit sepertiku. Aku mulai menerimamu, menanam jauh rasa benciku. Dan setelah sejauh ini ternyata kau membohongiku?" Jimin mengambil nafas dengan dalam, dadanya nyaris sesak bahkan ia sulit bernafas "Kau layaknya fans gila yang menginginkanku. Dan dengan cara begitu menjijikan Yoon. Aku-aku tak habis pikir. Bisa kau jelaskan, siapa anak itu?" Jimin melembut, namun matanya begitu menusuk Yoongi.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia bahkan tak pernah menyangka Jimin akan mengerti semua ini. Tahu bahwa Yoongi adalah salah satu fans Jimin. Tahu bahwa Yoongi tergila-gila dengan Jimin.

"Dia anakmu." Jawab Yoongi bergetar "Aku tak bohong soal ini. Ini anakmu. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu." Jimin diam menanti.

Jimin bukanlah tipe yang mau mendramatisir suatu masalah. Jadi ia akan diam mendengar Yoongi menjelaskan semuanya,sekalipun dalam hatinya, ia sangat membenci Yoongi saat ini.

"Kala itu, seseorang menelepon kami dan meminta minuman, aku di paksa membawa minuman oleh temanku, dan berakhir aku masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Awal aku berniat meninggalkanmu karena kau meracau tidak jelas. Saat itu kau sangat mabuk. Tubuhku kecil, bahkan aku tak bisa mendorongmu menjauh dariku. Sekalipun saat itu jantungku seolah melambung menyaksikan idolaku berada tepat di depan wajahku. Tapi aku juga masih berpikir realistis bahwa itu salah. Salah. Namun aku tak dapat berbuat banyak. Kita melakukannya." Yoongi meremas kotak makan berisi buah dalam pangkuannya. "Dari awal aku tak meminta apapun darimu, kecuali marga. Orang bilang, anak akan merasa sakit jika ia terlahir dengan marga ibunya, seolah ia adalah anak yang tak di harapkan dan terjadi karena sebuah kesalahan." Mata mereka saling bersitatap. Yoongi menyukai Jimin yang mau diam dan mendengarkannya, ia menyukai Jimin yang tidak membabi buta , Yoongi mencintai Jimin

"Dan soal aku menyembunyikan kisahku tentang siapa aku sesungguhnya, itu karena setelah aku dinyatakan hamil aku sangat membencimu. Sangat. Bahkan aku tak melihatmu sebagai idola yang ku kagumi. Aku menyembunyikan ini semua karena-karena aku tak mau di anggap seperti sekarang ini. Fans gila yang ingin sekali memilikimu." Yoongi menelan salivanya kuat, sekuat tenaga menahan tangis, oh, sedari tadi Yoongi sudah berusaha begitu tegar "Aku mencintaimu bahkan aku tak ingin kau kehilangan karir ataupun Seulgi." Yoongi tak kuasa, ia menunduk, menangis. "Maaf."

Jimin menghela nafas "Kemasi barangmu. Kita pergi malam ini juga-" Jimin berdiri lalu menatap Yoongi yang masih menunduk "Kita datangi kuasa hukumku, membuat perjanjian, dan aku mengembalikanmu pada apartemenmu. Kurasa," Jimin memalingkan wajah "Kita berakhir Yoon." Lalu berjalan menjauh.

Dan tangis Yoongi pecah namun ia sama sekali tak mau menjerit.

Semua memang salah Yoongi

.

.

.

Mereka membisu.

Perjalanan kali ini rasanya begitu menyakitkan bagi mereka. Yoongi yang hanya menatap keadaan luar yang gelap dan Jimin yang fokus pada kemudi.

Yoongi masih ingin menangis, namun ia merasa tak pantas menangis di depan Jimin. Seolah ia masih layaknya fans gila yang mengharapkan Jimin untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Jadi ia tetap diam. Yoongi bahkan tak mau menyentuh perutnya. Ia.. ia merasa begitu bodoh.

Jimin pun selama mengemudi, otaknya di penuhi dengan apa saja yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dadanya begitu nyeri bahkan hanya merasakan Yoongi duduk diam di sebelahnya. Jimin merasa begitu di bohongi mati-matian. Ia merasa di jebak.

Tapi anak dalam kandungan Yoongi adalah anaknya. Tetap saja. Itu anak Jimin.

Namun bersama Yoongi adalah pilihan yang buruk. Jimin tak akan tahu rencana apalagi yang akan datang.

Sekalipun dalam hati kecilnya, Jimin bahkan tak sanggup melihat Yoongi menangis.

Karena suasana malam yang begitu sepi, mereka sampai lebih cepat. Jimin memakirkan mobil dan mematikan mesin, lalu menoleh pada Yoongi yang tengah tertidur. Jimin membeku.

Ia dapat melihat pipi tembam Yoongi, bibir Yoongi yang terkatup, mata sembab Yoongi, deru halus nafas Yoongi yang terdengar jelas di telinganya, tangan kurus Yoongi.

Jimin tak mau bohong dengan hatinya. Ia sudah menyukai Yoongi.

Namun semua terjadi, Jimin takut, Jimin takut bahwa Yoongi akan semakin menenggelamkannya. Jimin takut bahwa Yoongilah alasan Jimin _mati._ Jimin takut, Jimin takut bahwa ia akan membenci Yoongi.

"Yoongi-" panggilan pertama Jimin sudah membuat Yoongi membuka mata. Terlihat jelas bahwa wanita itu merasa kaget , ada rasa sedikit menyesal dalam hati Jimin "Kita sudah sampai di rumah pengacaraku. Kurasa ia sudah merampungkan apa yang aku katakan. Pengacaraku akan menjelaskan semuanya.-" Jimin menjeda "Kuharap perceraian kita berakhir dengan diam-diam Yoon. Kau harus mendatangani perjanjiannya."

Malam itu, Yoongi dapat merasakan bagaimana sinar bulan mulai menghilang, awan-awan hitam melaju dengan kencang seolah bersiap menguasai bumi. Rasanya ia juga kini berada dalam lingkaran awan gelap yang siap melahapnya.

Mungkin Yoongi juga akan ikut , redup.

Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan bahwa , **ia mencintai Jimin dengan dalam, tanpa mengharapkan sesuatu apapun. Berharap bahwa Jimin selalu bahagia. Dan berharap bahwa, Jimin tak pernah bertemu dengannya dan membuat Jimin hancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc heheheheheheh**

 **Maaf yah**


	13. Forever Rain

"Pink?" Namjoon mengerutkan kening bingung setelah ia mendudukan diri di ranjang sementara tangannya sibuk mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna hitam "Kau – yakin?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Seokjin justru berbalik bertanya namun atensinya kembali pada kotakan di depannya sembari tersenyum.

"Kau yakin akan memberikan ini? Hampir semua yang kau berikan berwarna pink Jinnie? Bahkan kita tidak tahu apa jenis kelamin anak Jimin nantinya. Bagaimana kalau lelaki?"

"Ey, kata siapa? Memang lelaki tidak boleh suka pink? Sekarang pink justru terlihat imut. Taehyungie saja suka pink-"

"TAEHYUNG SUKA BIRRUUU." Suara keras Taehyung terdengar sontak membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin terlonjak kaget, tersadar bahwa Taehyung juga tengah tiduran di ranjang mereka memainkan salah satu baju bayi pemberian Seokjin untuk anak Jimin nantinya.

"Oh- maaf sayang. Mama lupa." Taehyung hanya menampakkan wajah datar seolah tidak peduli lagi. "Kira-kira apa yang tengah mereka lakukan? Mungkin tidak anak mereka kembar? Ahjumma samping rumahku saat aku masih tk melahirkan anak kembar, bisa saja dia menular padaku kan- maksudnya mungkin tertunda saat Taehyung tapi kalau Jimin-"

Namjoon menghela nafas "Amen-" Sudahi saja omong kosong Seokjin karena kalau tidak di potong akan meleber kemana-mana. "Jadi bagaimana perkembangan Jimin dan Yoongi?" Mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon, senyum Seokjin seolah merekah, bahunya terangkat terkesan ia menyukai pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Namjoon. Kau tak akan menyangka." Namjoon mengangkat alis bingung "Sepertinya Jimin sudah mulai menyukai Yoongi."

"Suka bagaimana?"

"Euum, menjurus ke cinta? Entah si, tapi Jimin pernah menanyakan suatu hal padaku yah, bisa di sebut kalau dia menyukai Yoongi."

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti, lalu menarik diri agar ia berbaring di samping Taehyung. Melirik anak sulungnya yang sama sekali tak terusik padahal tangan Namjoon melingkar pada perut Taehyung, karena biasanya si anak akan selalu mengerang jika Namjoon sudah mulai jahil "Lalu apa yang Yoongi rasakan pada Jimin?"

Seokjin berdiri, meletakkan seluruh kado yang akan ia berikan untuk anak Yoongi ke atas meja riasnya lalu berbalik dan ikut berbaring di sisi Taehyung "Cinta Namjoon. Orang awam pun tahu, mereka mulai memiliki satu sama lain." Seokjin menarik selimut dan menarik mainan Taehyung.

"Maaaamaah ih." Seokjin hanya tersenyum mengecup kening Taehyung.

"Tidur sayang. Ayo mimpi indah, kau juga Namjoon. Juga untuk Yoongi dan Jimin, semoga mimpi indah mereka tak akan pernah sirna."

.

.

.np: ending scene by Jk

.

Jimin kembali dengan berkas yang sudah ia print bersama pengacaranya tadi. Helaan nafas keluar saat ia sampai di ruang tamu dimana Yoongi sedang menunggunya. Yoongi tertidur. Kepalanya bertumpu pada telapak tangannya yang berdiri sedikit miring di sehingga Yoongi dapat menopangkan kepala di telapak tangannya.

Jimin menghela nafas. Terlihat sekali Yoongi pasti kelelahan. Matanya melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah tengah malam, memang waktunya untuk Yoongi – tidak, untuk semua orang tidur. Jimin menoleh mendengar suara langkah kaki yang ternyata adalah pengacaranya sendiri membawa dua cangkir dengan asap yang masih berkebul.

"Yoongi tidur." Lirih Jimin berbalik kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Sepertinya kelelahan Jimin-ssi, Ibu hamil biasanya memang gampang lelah apalagi memang sudah larut seperti ini." Jimin mengangguk menyetujui dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam kamarmu? Ku jamin jika ia terus tertidur seperti ini hingga pagi, lehernya akan sakit." Ucap Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari wajah Yoongi. Jimin diam, seolah ia menyesapi semua udara di sekeliling Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat begitu lugu, manis dan menggemaskan saat tertidur. Apa wanita semanis ini dapat menjadi iblis yang berhasil menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya?

"Tentu Jimin-ssi, kamar tamu sudah selalu siap. Haruskah ku bangunkan Yoongi-ssi?"

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya."

Dengan lembut Jimin menempatkan tangan pada bawah lutut dan leher belakang Yoongi, berharap Yoongi tak akan bangun. Benar saja, Yoongi kalau sudah tidur memang seolah nyawanya tengah tamasya entah kemana, dan bangun jika nyawanya sudah pulang. Yoongi memang lumayan berat, namun itu masih sanggup untuk Jimin membawa Yoongi ke kamar tamu.

Sang pengacara yang berada di ambang pintu setelah membukakan pintu untuk Jimin terdiam menatap sepasang suami isteri itu. Mungkin ia harus member Jimin beberapa tepukan bahu, menyalurkan rasa simpatinya. Karena jujur, ia dapat melihat kasih sayang dari Jimin untuk Yoongi, sekalipun ia tahu, Yoongi mengacaukan semuanya.

"Aku akan tidur di ruang tamu, bolehkah?"

Pengacara diam sesaat lalu tersenyum "Tentu Jimin-ssi, maafkan aku hanya memiliki satu kamar tamu, nikmati teh panasmu, akan ku ambilkan selimut. Kita akan membahas semuanya besok setelah kalian merasa segar." Jimin tersenyum mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia kembali menoleh pada Yoongi yang tengah berbaring memejamkan mata. Tanpa suara Jimin menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Jimin mengangkat teh yang sempat di bawa pengacaranya, lalu menatap kertas yang sudah ia buat tadi. Surat perceraian dan kontrak sebuah perjanjian. Ia tak menyangka, jika kisahnya dengan Yoongi akan secepat dan semengenaskan ini. Ia kira mereka akan berpisah secara baik-baik, saling mengurus anak bersama, dan membiarkan Yoongi tertawa riang di apartemennya.

Nyatanya? Yoongi tak sebaik yang ia kira.

Jimin membuang pandang dan seolah hilang minatnya pada secangkir teh panas yang baru sesesap ia rasakan. Dadanya mendadak nyeri, nafasnya menjadi sangat berat dan kepalanya terasa akan meledak sekarang juga.

 _Sial._

Yoongi membuat hatinya menjadi rumit.

.

.

.

.

Mata kecil Yoongi terbuka dengan pelan, udara terasa begitu dingin, ia menatap pada gaun putih yang tengah ia pakai. Gaun baru yang bahkan Yoongi tak ingat kapan ia membelinya. Netranya mengedar menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, terasa begitu familiar dan terasa begitu hangat, badannya berputar cepat saat ia mendengar tawa kecil dan suara langkah yang begitu cepat.

Yoongi melihat dirinya yang begitu kecil tengah tertawa sambil berlari di susul Ibunya. Mata Yoongi tak pernah lepas menyaksikan dirinya penuh gelak tawa dan Ibunya yang ikut tertawa tengah berusaha menangkapnya. Bibirnya tersenyum dan dadanya terasa begitu hangat.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia berada dalam halaman depan sekolahnya, ia menyaksikan dirinya yang sudah belasan tahun membawa tiga buket bunga besar dan berada di tengah-tengah Ibu dan Ayahnya. Mereka tengah tersenyum bahagia dengan mata tertuju pada kamera dan si Ayah yang membuka lebar-lebar map kelulusannya. Itu adalah hari yang sangat berkesan baginya.

Dunia seolah berputar dengan cepat, ia berada tepat dimana foto Ayah dan Ibunya dan serangkaian tumpukan bunga. Menyaksikan dirinya yang kecil itu menangis dengan balutan kain hitam tanpa bisa memandang foto kedua orang tuanya. Min Yoongi meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar. Menyaksikan hari terberat dalam hidupnya, menyaksikan bagaimana menderitanya Min Yoongi kala itu.

Tubuh Yoongi seolah tertarik, udara menjadi lebih dingin sebelumnya, ia melihat dirinya yang hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar, dengan setumpuk foto orang tuanya. Kamarnya begitu gelap, tapi ia dapat melihat jelas dirinya yang hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan malam itu. Yoongi ingin berjalan menghampiri dirinya yang masih remaja lalu mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa ia tak boleh larut terlalu lama.

Namun seolah dunia tak pernah memihak padanya, saat ia mencoba menjangkau dirinya yang remaja, kegelapan seolah kembali menariknya masuk lebih dalam. Ia berada di atap – entah dimana namun ia bisa merasakan angin kencang berembus menerbangkan seluruh helai rambutnya. Tak ada siapapun yang lihat disini.

Terasa aneh, Yoongi memilih berjalan lurus, tubuhnya terasa ringan angin kencang yang berhembus sama sekali tak membuatnya risih. Yoongi merasa asing disini, atau memang otaknya yang tak dapat mengingat apapun. Namun kakinya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan terus berjalan, melangkah dan tiba-tiba terduduk di besi yang terasa begitu dingin, dan Jimin tiba-tiba berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Jimin?" Jimin seolah tak mendengar apapun. Pria itu hanya diam memandang lurus ke depan. Yoongi dapat menatap dengan dekat bibir tebal Jimin, hidung mancung Jimin dan tatapan kosong Jimin. Yoongi menaikkan alis saat mendengar bunyi ponsel, ponsel Jimin, ia mencondongkan badan ikut membaca pesan yang di terima Jimin. Sebuah pesan manis dari Seulgi, mengatakan bahwa wanita itu sangat mencintai Jimin dan mengatakan Jimin untuk bersabar. Tetapi wajah Jimin tanpa ekspresi, pria itu hanya membaca sekilas lalu mengunci ponselnya kembali dan menatap ke arah depan. "Jimin?" Saat Jimin menoleh padanya, tiba-tiba Yoongi kembali di tarik entah kemana.

Kali ini kakinya tak beralaskan sandal. Lantai keramik yang ia pijak terasa begitu dingin. Tak jauh darinya, ada Min Yoongi yang sudah berbadan dua tengah mengistirahatkan badan di sofa kamar. Ini ruangan Yoongi, ada dua mangkok berisi melon dan anggur di dekat Yoongi. ah Yoongi ingat, senyum itu dan kertas foto di tangan Yoongi. Adalah foto bayi yang masih berada dalam kandungan Yoongi. "Jadi Jimin yang membelikan semua buah itu?" Yoongi mengangguk dengan pipi yang memerah. "Dia yang menemanimu mengecek kondisi kandungan?" Yoongi kembali mengangguk. "Perubahan yang sangat bagus. Kau.. bahagia?"

"Eonnie?"

Seokjin tersenyum begitu teduh "Aku tahu kau menyukainya Yoongi-ah. Mungkin jika kau bertahan sedikit lagi, ia juga akan menyukaimu." Seokjin menggeserkan badan agar lebih dekat dengan Yoongi "Aku ingin kau selalu ada di keluarga ini Yoon. Aku ingin anak itu memiliki keluarga yang utuh."

Yoongi terdiam. Ia memutus pandangannya pada Seokjin lalu menunduk. Terlihat foto calon bayinya yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ada rasa sesak yang menyelimuti dirinya. Sembari menahan nafas, ia kembali menatap Seokjin dengan wajah begitu tegang.

"Eonnie. Aku ingin berkata jujur." Seokjin hanya mengangkat alis "A-aku, a-aku sudah mengenal Jimin bahkan sebelum kami bertemu. A-aku adalah salah satu wanita yang mengidolakannya. A-aku, bolehkah aku berkata apa isi hatiku?"

Yoongi membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dan keringat mengucur deras pada tubuhnya. Ia bermimpi buruk. Buruk seolah ia melihat dirinya pada masa lalu. Tangan kurusnya memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak lalu dengan susah payah ia mencoba untuk duduk.

Ia bukan berada di ruang tamu. Melainkan di dalam sebuah kamar, di atas ranjang empuk bukan sofa. Apa Jimin yang membawanya kesini?

Yoongi menoleh pada pintu kamar yang ia tempati. Apa Jimin berada di luar? Apa yang pria itu tengah lakukan? Dengan pelan ia mulai menurunkan kaki, menampaki lantai ruangan dengan kaki polosnya. Terasa begitu dingin, tapi Min Yoongi tak ingin memakai alas apapun. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan, ruangan sudah gelap berbeda saat ia masuk tadi. Matanya mengedar, kakinya terus melangkah. Benar, Jimin ada di ruang tamu. Tengah tertidur, masih memakai pakaian yang sama seperti tadi. Yoongi melangkah mendekat, namun tak berani begitu dekat dengan Jimin. Ia hanya berdiri dengan tangan saling terpaut dan menatap Jimin begitu dalam.

Yoongi melirik pada kertas yang berada di atas meja. Matanya dalam beberapa detik hanya memandangi kertas yang ia yakini adalah kertas perjanjian – oh atau tepatnya kertas perceraiannya dengan Jimin. Dengan ragu Min Yoongi mengambil kertas lalu membacanya dengan teliti.

Sebuah kertas bertuliskan bahwa pernikahan mereka berakhir, berikut dengan komunikasi mereka, juga tentang perjanjian bahwa mereka harus saling menutupi ini satu sama lain, Min Yoongi tak boleh menyebarkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Park Jimin, dengan Jimin yang akan memberikan beberapa uang untuk kelahiran Yoongi namun setelah itu mereka akan memutuskan kontak hanya nanti akan ada seseorang yang mengurus masalah biaya kehidupan si anak tanpa melibatkan Jimin, dan.. tidak ada tuntutan anak yang akan Yoongi atau si anak layangkan pada Jimin.

Semua berakhir.

Yoongi tersenyum lalu kembali meletakkan kertas dan duduk tak jauh dari Jimin. Ia bisa menatap wajah Jimin yang hampir tenggelam oleh lengan Jimin. Ada raut gelisah bahkan saat Jimin tertidur. Dan Yoongi merasa begitu salah, ia meremas tangannya dengan kuat. Ia menunduk, menatap pada perutnya yang sudah besar, Yoongi merasa bertambah bersalah.

Ia sempat – kembali – menyalahkan bayi yang ada dalam perutnya. Menyalahkan bayi yang bahkan belum bernafas di dunia bahwa ialah penyebab kesialan pada hidupnya. Namun Yoongi tersadar, bahwa dari awal hanya Yoongi lah yang salah. Jika Yoongi membenci anak ini, siapa yang akan menyayanginya nanti? Setelah ini ia akan pergi dari kehidupan Jimin, bayinya akan kehilangan sosok Ayah kandungnya, ia jelas akan memutus kontak dengan keluarga Namjoon, dengan kata lain bayinya tak akan sempat merasakan sapaan manis dari Paman dan Bibi serta ciuman manis dari Taehyung.

Maka Min Yoongi tak akan pernah lagi membenci bayinya.

Jari telunjuk kanannya terangkat, berada tepat di depan wajahnya, ia tersenyum menujuk tepat pada mata Jimin, seolah jemarinya tengah menyentuh mata pria yang tengah terpejam "Baby, kau tahu? Jika mata itu terbuka, itu adalah mata kesukaan Ibu. Mata itu.. pernah memandang Ibu begitu dalam, dia memang tak mengatakannya, tapi Ibu merasakan, kedua mata lucu itu, menatap Ibu dengan tulus." Bisiknya bagaikan ia tengah mengajak bayinya berbicara.

Lalu jemarinya berpindah pada bibir Jimin "Dan bibir itu.. Bibir itu pernah mencium Ibu."Yoongi terkekeh lirih "Rasanya sangat lembut Baby, begitu menguatkan Ibu. Dan saat bibir itu menyebut nama Ibu, rasanya sangat manis hingga Ibu terus ingin mendengar nama Ibu terucap dari bibirnya." Yoongi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Lalu tangan itu? Tangan itu pernah memegang tangan Ibu dengan begitu halus membuat Ibu dapat berdiri dengan kokoh. Dan tangan.. yang membawakan Ibu setangkai mawar kuning, manis bukan?"

Yoongi terus memperhatikan wajah Jimin, "Aku tak pernah memintamu datang ke hidupku, kau yang tiba-tiba datang pada diriku di saat aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku tak pernah meminta sesuatu darimu, tapi kau yang datang dan memberiku sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah terbayangkan olehku. Semua selalu berasal darimu Jimin. Dan berakhir darimu juga. Aku bahkan tak pernah memanfaatkanmu, jika aku dapat memilih, aku masih ingin menjadi Min Yoongi yang bekerja di sebuah club, mendengar nyanyianmu setiap hari dan tengah memasuki tiap kantor untuk melamar kerja. Bukan berada di rumahmu, mengandung bayi dan mengancam karir juga.. Seulgi. Aku memang mengagumimu, dulu.." Yoongi terkekeh "Hingga saat ini." Ia berdiri dari tempatnya "Pastikan kau bahagia Jimin. Kau harus bahagia. Dan lupakan semua ini, anggap saja kau terbangun dari mimpi burukmu. Esok, lusa dan seterusnya, jadilah Park Jimin yang dicintai banyak orang." Yoongi hendak berbalik namun terhenti dan kembali menatap Jimin "Pastikan aku mendapat kabar baik darimu dan Seulgi. Percayalah. Semua orang akan bahagia tentang itu." Lalu ia melangkah kembali menuju kamar.

Dengan langkah yang begitu halus tanpa suara, Min Yoongi melangkah menuju ruangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk ia tidur. Jika nanti Jimin bangun dari mimpi buruknya, bagi Yoongi, ini semua bukan mimpi buruk, mungkin, setelah anak ini lahir, bukan hanya bagi si bayi, itu juga seolah Min Yoongi kembali – lahir .

.

.

.

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya pusing bukan main, ia bahkan merasa, ia tidak tertidur. Setelah mendudukan diri, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pengacaranya yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Pagi Jimin-ssi."

"Ah ya Pengacara Lee. Pagi." Pengacara Lee mengangguk tersenyum. Jimin melirik pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tengah memegang selembar kertas.

"Dimana Yoongi?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan menyandarkan kepala pada punggung sofa.

"Di luar, menyiapkan sesuatu katanya." Wajah Pengacara Lee tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. Dan sebenarnya Jimin merasa penasaran dengan yang dikatakan Pengacaranya tentang Min Yoongi yang tengah menyiapkan barang, namun melihat wajah Pengacara Lee yang lebih serius, Park Jimin memilih menunggu Pengacaranya berbicara. "Min Yoongi bangun sangat pagi, setelah aku keluar dari kamar, ia meminta sesuatu." Park Jimin memerengkan kepala bingung "Untuk merevisi surat yang sudah kita buat. Awal, aku sangat menolaknya, karena yeah, kau klienku, tapi wajahnya begitu pucat dan ia juga berkata bahwa ia tak akan menandatangani surat jika belum di revisi, dan aku juga melihat keuntungan untukmu disini." Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Oh Yoongi-ssi.." Jimin segera menoleh mendengar Pengacara menyebutkan nama Yoongi. Yoongi berjalan dari arah luar dengan wajah datar, seolah ia melihat Min Yoongi seperti saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. "A-ada baiknya jika kau yang mengatakannya sendiri." Pengacara Lee menyerahkan suratnya pada Yoongi.

"Aku langsung pada inti saja." Yoongi bahkan tak menatap Park Jimin "Perjanjian ini aku buat lagi karena aku tak terlalu setuju dengan yang kau buat. Untuk.. bagian tuntutan bayi, aku menjadikannya bahwa anak itu akan memiliki kehidupan sendiri, kau tenang saja, maka dari itu aku menghilangkan tentang kau yang akan membiayai kelahiran dan member beberapa uang untuk anak ini kelak." Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata mereka saling bertemu. "Jimin-ah. Aku datang padamu karena aku meminta Marga darimu. Namun aku tak akan mendapat itu bukan? Maka aku pun tak akan mendapat uang darimu. Dari awal yang kuharapkan hanya marga bukan uang. Aku bisa membesarkan anakku sendiri nanti." Jimin hanya terdiam.

"Aku sudah menandatanganinya, Pengacara Lee setuju. Tak ada bagian yang merugikanmu Jimin. Aku jamin itu. Kau boleh menandatanginya sekarang. Aku akan kembali ke rumahku, kau boleh mengirimkan surat perceraian kesana. Jadi.. bolehkah aku pergi sekarang? Aku sudah menghubungi Chanyeol." Min Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya "Aku sudah mengambil bajuku dari mobilmu. Kurasa tak ada yang perlu ku ambil dari apartemenmu, maafkan aku jika merepotkan karena kau harus membuangnya sendiri, tenang saja Jimin-ah, aku tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakanmu. Mungkin memang terdengar gila, bahwa sejatinya aku adalah fansmu, terdengar mengerikan bahwa aku datang padamu mengaku hamil demi bersamamu, aku tak mau membela diri, karena sejatinya, aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan bahwa aku akan bisa masuk dalam hidupmu. Aku pergi." Min Yoongi membungkuk seolah itu perpisahan formal. Meninggalkan Jimin yang berdiri sigap dengan alis terangkat, dan hanya bisa menatap Yoongi melangkah menjauh lalu menatap Pengacara Lee yang hanya diam.

Dengan cepat Jimin mengambil kertas perjanjiannya, sudah ada tanda tangan Yoongi di atas materai, tanda tangan Pengacara Lee juga cap Pengacaranya. Hanya tinggal bubuhan tinta dari Jimin. Dan di akhir syarat, kening Jimin mengernyit. Min Yoongi tak menyebutkan, tapi perjanjian terakhir adalah

 **Jimin harus bahagia.**

Jimin hanya diam. Dan semua sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu, Jimin menghela nafas, ternyata terlalu banyak barang milik Yoongi yang berada di apartemennya, kemungkinan semua barang Yoongi sudah di pindah di apartemen Jimin, jadi hanya beberapa di apartemen bekas milik Yoongi.

Dan entah kapan Jimin dapat membereskan semua ini.

Nyatanya semua masih berada di tempat yang sama tanpa bergeser sedikitpun. Setelah ini mungkin Jimin akan sibuk mengurusi segala tetek bengek perceraian. Ia menatap layar ponselnya, tak ada pesan dari siapapun, termasuk Seulgi. Wanita itu entah sejak kapan begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jimin pun tak dapat menyalahkan kekasihnya, itu hidup Seulgi, wanita itu tengah mencoba membuat dirinya lebih baik, Jimin tak akan melarang itu.

Bosan hanya duduk, Jimin memutuskan ke dapur untuk membuat segelas kopi, dan toples isi kopinya sudah mendekati kata kosong. Ia membuka rak atas untuk menemukan kopi lain, namun yang ia temukan adalah beberapa kotak susu untuk Yoongi. Jimin sempat terdiam, lalu hanya menggeser kotak-kotak tersebut dan mengambil kopinya. Baru sempat ia menuang kopi, bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Jimin menaikkan bola mata berpikir, siapa yang mungkin datang di pagi hari seperti ini? Setelah meninggalkan cangkir dan kopinya, Jimin bergegas menuju pintu dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia membukanya dan mendapati Seulgi yang tengah menurunkan masker dan tersenyum lebar padanya serta menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat.

Setidaknya ada Seulgi yang menjadi sandarannya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.tbc..

.

.

.

Kadang cerita happy ending juga tergantung kebahagiaan setiap karakter kan? Hehe. Min Yoongi will find another happiness^^

. jadi nulis ini tuh nyicil, dari lamaaa. Dan tadi ngintip lagi pas part Yoongi yang datengin Jimin malem2 itu, nangis masaaa sambil ndengerin ending scene. Kasdjkasdkas, see ya


	14. Magic Shop

Jimin tak menduga jika Seulgi yang selama ini ia susah hubungi ternyata menyempatkan waktu untuk datang dan menemui Jimin. Dan wanita itu datang pada saat terberat dalam hidup Jimin. Ia merindukan senyuman wanita itu, merindukan gelak tawa Seulgi dan bagaimana Seulgi akan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Bukankah melelahkan? Apa tidak ada baiknya jika istirahat dulu?"

Seulgi menggeleng menghela nafas menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Jimin "Agensiku mengatakan ini adalah kesempatan emas, biaya produksi kali ini bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Lalu setelah itu kita akan melanjutkan tour asia, kau bagaimana? Masih betah cuti seperti ini?"

"Aku bahkan mendadak ingin berhenti."

Seolah waktu membeku, Jimin pun tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Seulgi pun merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang Jimin katakan. Ia mendongak agar dapat menatap wajah Jimin yang terlihat tegang dan tak tengah menatapnya.

"Apa Jimin? Kau bicara apa?" Seulgi menegakkan badan "Jimin, kau cuti seperti saja sangat merugikan dirimu kau tahu. Karirmu sedang berada di puncak, semua mata tengah tertuju padamu. Kau bisa mendapatkan lebih apa dari apa yang kau dapatkan saat ini Jimin. Semua orang memujamu, Yeri sering sekali mengatakan kau selalu muncul di pencarian naver dan semua orang menantimu."

"Dan itu yang ku takutkan."

Seulgi mengerutkan kening sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jimin. Seulgi selama ini berusaha keras agar karirnya semakin memuncak, sejajar dengan Park Jimin dan mendapatkan semua impiannya. Kenapa justru yang sudah berada di puncak seperti ini malah menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja? Seulgi tak habis pikir. "Jimin, menjadi seperti ini bukanlah perkara mudah, kau harus ingat bagaimana perjuanganmu. Jimin, pekerjaan seperti ini sangat mudah untuk di terjunkan ke dasar jurang, seharusnya kau bisa mempertahankannya. Lihat saja jutaan gadis memujamu dan – dan, kau berada di puncak tertinggi Jimin. Kau-"

"Itu yang ku takutkan Seulgi. Berada dalam puncak saat ini, mendapat masalah sedikit saja dapat menggoyangkanmu jatuh. Ingat, puncak piramida tak sedatar bagian yang lain, itu adalah tempat yang sulit kau gapai namun tempat yang sulit untuk kau terus berdiri disana dan menyeimbangkan badan. Seulgi, bagaimana kalau kita membuka usaha saja atau, atau kita mencari pekerjaan lain, aku akan bekerja di kantor Namjoon Hyung, kau – kau bisa bekerja lain-"

"Jimin kau gila?" potong Seulgi dengan cepat. Dan Jimin menghela nafas. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang tengah ia bicarakan.

"Maafkan aku."

Seulgi memang sama sekali tak mengerti Jimin kali ini. Pertemuan yang ia pikir akan hangat justru membuat hatinya terasa muak dan sebal. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Jimin hanya mengangguk, dan Seulgi berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah termenung.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jimin saat ini. Setiap ia memejamkan mata, semua masalah seolah tengah berlarian dalam benaknya lalu wajah Yoongi muncul. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia benar-benar mencoba melupakan Yoongi, melupakan wajah dingin yang sudah menemani Jimin beberapa bulan ini.

Sosok Yoongi itu berbeda. Wanita itu mengajarkan banyak hal padanya. Mengajarkan bagaimana untuk bersikap dingin cuek namun lembut dalam segala hal.

" _Jimin, memang kau ahli dalam memotong buah ya?" Jimin menaikkan alis dan meletakkan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Atensinya penuh menatap Yoongi._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Potonganmu sangat rapi. Aku menyukai buah potonganmu, tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Bahkan kau mengupas kulit dengan sangat bersih. Jangan-jangan kau mantan murid sekolah memotong buah?"_

 _Jimin sempat diam namun lelaki itu terkekeh lalu mendekatkan diri pada Yoongi dan mencomot sepotong buah lemon yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yoongi "Aku sering di ajari oleh Seokjin Nuna. Dia jagonya."_

 _Yoongi membentuk mulut dan mengucap o dengan panjang. Mengangguk seolah mengerti dengan sangat, memang, Seokjin itu ahlinya dapur dan pisau. "Mau ku potongkan buah lagi?"_

" _Kurasa ini cukup." Yoongi meletakkan garpu plastiknya lalu menatap Jimin "Aku juga ingin belajar darimu, biar nanti aku akan memotong buah anakku serapi ini."_

 _Jimin tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya lembut "Bagaimana dengan memotong buah bersama untuk akan kita nanti?"_

"Jimin?"

Suara keras Seulgi membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menatap pada Seulgi yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut yang tak bisa Jimin baca. Jimin hanya diam mengangkat alis menandakan ia menunggu kelanjutan Seulgi.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

Jimin membeku, mendadak otaknya kosong, ia bahkan menunduk dan mengedarkan pandangan ke lantai, tak berani menatap tepat pada mata Seulgi "Jimin, katakan."

"A-aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Seulgi terkekeh tajam "Tak usah bohong Park Jimin, kau fikir aku tak tahu semua peralatan mandi milik wanita di kamar mandimu? Dress wanita di lemarimu? Meja riasmu dengan peralatan wanita? Dan bahkan di segala meja yang ada, tergeletak benda yang jelas bukan milikmu. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

Semua milik Yoongi,

Kenapa Jimin begitu bodoh tidak memikirkan ini semua, memikirkan bahwa Seulgi akan datang kerumahnya, kenapa semua ini tak pernah terfikir olehnya. Kenapa jika berpisah dengan Yoongi saat ini, ia tak membuang semua barang itu langsung. Jimin mengerang dalam diam.

"Jim-" Seulgi menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"I-itu aku, kau tahu kan aku, aku-"

Baru sempat Jimin akan melanjutkan kalimatnya, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Hal ini Jimin gunakan untuk melarikan diri dari Seulgi. Ia langsung berlari menuju pintu depan.

Oh tidak.

Jimin memang melarikan diri dari Seulgi, tapi ia terjebak di depan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Jimin lagi-lagi membeku bahkan tak memundurkan diri atau menyapa kakaknya.

"Jim?" Panggil Namjoon lembut saat Jimin hanya terdiam.

"Jimin !" ulang Seokjin, kini lebih keras dari Namjoon. Dan Jimin segera menggelengkan kepala, pikirannya kembali masuk ke dalam raganya.

Tapi ia buntu, tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. "Jadi kau akan membiarkanku hanya berdiri diam disini?" jimin memundurkan badan tanpa berkata apapun dan Seokjin Namjoon melangkahkan kaki masuk, wajah mereka sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jimin.

"Kenapa sangat sepi sekali – oh?" Seokjin membolakkan mata saat melihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah membereskan sesuatu dan sudah memakai masker dan topi. "Kau si-apa?" Jelas sekali itu bukan Yoongi. Badannya sangat ramping dan lumayan tinggi.

Seulgi terdiam, berdiri dengan kaku lalu melirik pada Jimin. Ia pikir yang datang hanyalah petugas kebersihan atau hal lain, dan ia berniat pergi sebelum ia ketahuan, namun, sepertinya yang datang adalah seseorang yang di luar pikirannya.

"Nuna." Panggil Jimin.

"Dia siapa Jim?" Namjoon menoleh bingung pada Jimin. Sama halnya dengan Seokjin yang kini juga tengah menatap Jimin. Jimin menelan ludah dengan gugup, membuang nafas lalu melangkah mendekat pada Seulgi.

"K-kau bisa membuka masker dan topimu, Seulgi." Bisik Jimin pada Seulgi, yang di turuti dengan ragu oleh Seulgi. "Mereka berdua adalah Kakaku, yang sering ku ceritakan padamu."

Seulgi membuka maskernya, lalu menunduk dan mengenalkan diri, seketika Namjoon dan Seokjin faham, dia adalah salah satu bintang yang nama dan wajahnya sering terpampang di layar tv.

"Okay. Kami kakak Jimin, aku Seokjin dan dia Suamiku, Namjoon." Seokjin masih merasa bingung "Maaf, apa kau teman Jimin?"

Seulgi mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap pada Jimin meminta bantuan, karena ia tak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa. Seokjin dan Namjoon menatap Seulgi dan Jimin bergantian, sungguh, masuk ke rumah Jimin membuat mereka seperti orang bodoh.

Jimin memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu mengangguk dan menarik tangan Seulgi lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Kang Seulgi, kekasihku." Untuk kali ini tak hanya Seulgi yang membeku, Namjoon dan Seokjin pun berdiri mematung dengan mulut terbuka. Dan Namjoonlah yang pertama kali kembali bersuara.

"Kau.. serius dengan kalimatmu, Jimin?" Jimin menatap pada Namjoon, menjilat bibir keringnya lalu mengangguk. Seokjin semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada _paper bag_ yang ia bawa sengaja untuk anak Yoongi.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama."

Seokjin menunduk dan membuang nafas bingung. "Seulgi-ssi, bukankah kau berniat pulang?" tanya Seokjin dan membuat Jimin dan Seulgi menegang, Seulgi segera mengangguk dan kembali memakai masker dan topi lalu berpamitan. Dan Jimin untuk pertama kalinya tak percaya dengan apa yang Seokjin katakan, "Lalu dimana Yoongi?" Seulgi yang sudah berada jauh dari mereka, menghentikan langkah, mengerutkan kening. Ia teringat. Nama Yoongi, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan jadi ia terus melangkah keluar.

"Nuna, kenapa kau sekasar itu pada Seulgi?" Jimin merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang Seokjin lakukan pada kekasihnya. "Dia kekasihku, astaga, haruskah kau sekasar itu?" Jimin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tengah menanyakan isterimu Park Jimin. Bukan kekasihmu." Namjoon mendekat ke arah Seokjin dan mengusap punggung isterinya agar lebih tenang. "Kau membawa kekasihmu di saat kau bahkan memiliki seorang isteri yang tengah hamil-"

"Nuna, aku bahkan lebih dulu memiliki hubungan dengan Seulgi di banding bertemu dengan Yoongi. Kekasihku Seulgi bukan Yoongi, dan bukankah kau tahu? Yoongi bukanlah masa depanku, kau tak ingat kita juga akan bercerai setelah ini?"

Seokjin menukikkan alis tajam, dadanya bernafas dengan tak karuan, tak percaya dengan apa yang Jimin katakan. "Kau tega menceraikannya, dan membuang anakmu?"

"Itu perjanjian. Dan aku juga tak bisa menyingkirkan Seulgi begitu saja, dia kekasihku dan aku sangat mencintainya." Ujar Jimin begitu tegas.

"Dan kau tak mencintai Yoongi?" Kali ini Namjoon yang bertanya, dengan suara berat dan terasa begitu membawa Jimin dalam rangkulan seorang Kakak.

"H-Hyung-"

"Lalu dimana dia?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

Jimin menunduk , tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh menetes, ia terus menunduk, menunduk hingga rasanya ia ingin lenyap saat ini juga. "Kami berpisah, kami berpisah bahkan sebelum semua berakhir. A-aku mencerai-"

"Jimin!"

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengelus pipinya, ia di tampar keras oleh Namjoon. Entah kenapa, tapi rasanya kedua kakaknya itu lebih memikirkan Yoongi di banding dirinya. Padahal sudah jelas ia yang tersakiti disini. Tapi tak ada yang mau mendengarkannya. Ia sudah menelepon Hoseok perihal perjanjiannya dengan Yoongi tadi setelah Namjoon menamparnya.

Kini ia hanya diam di dalam kamar, kamar yang sempat ia tempati bersama Yoongi. _Gila._ Seharusnya Jimin sudah memikirkan wanita itu lagi.

"Jim?" Jimin menoleh dan menatap Seokjin yang kini bergumam meminta untuk masuk dan di angguki oleh Jimin. Setelah menutup pintu, ia berjalan pelan dan duduk di samping Jimin. "Sakit?" Jimin hanya diam lalu menggeleng. Seokjin terkekeh.

"Namjoon memukulmu dua kali karena Yoongi, pertama ia marah saat tahu adik kesayangannya menghamili gadis lain tanpa pertanggung jawaban, lalu yang kedua, saat tahu adiknya kembali menelantarkan wanita yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri, Namjoon tak pernah memiliki saudara perempuan, bahkan anaknya pun lelaki, dan saat tahu Yoongi masuk ke dalam hidupnya, ia sangat menyayangi Yoongi. Begitu pun aku, aku menyukainya. Aku bahkan sudah berharap lebih, percaya kau akan bertahan bersama Yoongi." Tiba-tiba Seokjin menyodorkan paper bag nya pada Jimin. "Ini adalah pakaian dan peralatan bayi yang ku beli bersama Namjoon dan Taehyung. Kami sudah tak sabar melihat si bayi memakai ini, kau tahu? Bahkan Taehyung sudah ingin membukanya." Seokjin terkekeh dan Jimin menerima lalu membuka isinya. "Tapi semua seolah berubah, kami yang berniat mengantar ini justru mendapat kabar buruk."

Seokjin menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan lembut "Aku juga sangat marah, bahkan saat tahu kau dengan Seulgi.. kekasih."

"Apa yang terjadi Jimin-ah?"

Jimin mengangkat wajah lalu menatap Seokjin. Wajahnya memanas, matanya mulai berair, suaranya seolah tercekat, ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin begitu erat. "Yoongi." Bahkan untuk menyebut namanya saja dada Jimin terasa nyeri. "Dia membohongiku Nuna, membohongi kita semua." Seokjin menaikkan alis, namun tetap bungkam. "Dia ternyata salah satu fansku, dia membohongiku, semua ini adalah rekayasanya, entahlah mungkin ia memang menjebakku, membuatku seolah-olah menjadi penjahat disini." Jimin sulit bernafas, mengatakan semua kejelakkan Yoongi membuat dadanya sangat sakit "Dia berusaha menguasaiku, dia berusaha menjatuhkanku. Dia – dia berusaha membuatku jadi miliknya lewat cara picik, Nuna.. kenapa aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Dia salah satu fans gilaku, yang terobsesi padaku, hingga mengorbankan diri dan masa depannya, juga bayi dalam kandungannya."

"Nunaa.."

Seokjin tersenyum "Jadi kau mengetahui kalau dia fansmu?" Jimin mengangguk. "Lalu kata siapa dia menjebakmu?"

"Nuna, semua terlihat jelas."

"Mau mendengar ceritaku hm?" Jimin mengerutkan kening. "Tapi sebelum itu, jawab dulu pertanyaannku. Kau mencintainya?"

"Nunaa."

"Kau mencintai Min Yoongi?"

"N-nuna."

"Cukup jawab ya atau tidak."

"A-aku tak tahu."

"Aku adalah orang yang menemukan Seokjin. Kau tahu sendiri, aku yang menemukannya tergeletak pingsan dekat dengan mobilku. Saat itu langsung ku bawa ke rumah, lalu saat dokter memeriksanya, aku mencari ponsel Yoongi dan mencari kontak seseorang yang dapat kuhubungi, pertama kali yang kulihat adalah.. fotomu."

"Aku sempat terkaget dan sedikit paham, dia pasti salah satu fansmu. Aku menyadari kau sangat _popular._ Kau tahu? Aku tak menemukan panggilan tercepat pada ponselnya, ia hanya memiliki beberapa nama dalam kontaknya. Saat itu ada kontak nama Ayahnya, aku meneleponnya, tapi panggilan tak tersambung, aku mencoba mengirim pesan, namun yang kulihat hanyalah pesan dari Yoongi tanpa ada balasan, ratusan pesan yang Yoongi kirimkan, aku membacanya, berisi ia merindukan Ayahnya, lalu ia meminta maaf karena ia menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri, seolah-olah ia depresi lalu di akhir ia mengatakan ingin menyusul Ayah dan Ibunya ke surga."

"Saat itu kutahu, ia yatim piatu. Aku menutup kembali ponselnya. Dan menunggu ia sadar. Kau tahu saat pertama kali ia berbicara, ia terlihat sangat rapuh. Dan saat ia menyebut Namamu, aku marah dan tak percaya, namun, namun wajahnya menggambarkan seolah ia sangat tersakiti dan menampikkan kejujuran. Aku menghubungi Namjoon, kau tahu reaksi Namjoon? Ia memarahi Yoongi, persis seperti yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Tapi Yoongi hanya diam, seolah memang ia tak mengharapkan apapun. Lalu ternyata benar, ia mengandung anakmu. Setelah itu aku mencoba dekat dengannya, mengorek informasi tentang siapa Yoongi sesungguhnya, aku tak sebodoh itu Jim membiarkan seseorang masuk ke dalam keluarga kita."

"Setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya, Yoongi dengan wajah polos dan jujurnya, aku tahu itu. Dan ia tak pernah membanggakan atau mengharapkanmu, aku mulai berpikir, apakah itu taktiknya? Seolah ia membencimu,tapi ternyata ia sangat membencimu. Dan suatu ketika ia mengatakan, bahwa ia adalah fansmu. Ia berkata sejujurnya, bagaimana ia depresi dan menghadapi dunia lalu kau hadir walau lewat suara. Ia menangis kala itu. Berkata bahwa rasa cintanya padamu tak pernah luntur melainkan berubah, berubah dari cinta seorang fans, menjadi cinta dari seorang wanita normal. Ia bilang ia benci, ketika ia harus tahu, bahwa ia sangat menyayangimu, takut kau tahu akan semua masa lalunya. Dia jujur Jimin, Yoongi jujur dengan perasaannya."

"Lalu aku mulai memperhatikanmmu, kau mulai menyayanginya kan?"

Jimin tetap diam, mencerna penjelasan panjang lebar dari Seokjin.

"Kau mulai mencintai Yoongi bukan? Aku bisa melihat perubahan dalam tingkahmu." Seokjin menghela nafas saat melihat Jimin hanya diam "Kau.. juga mulai mengharapkan kehadiran bayi itu kan?" Kini Jimin menoleh menatap Seokjin dengan mulut terbuka seakan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Bayi itu tak bersalah, dan membutuhkanmu."

"T-tapi, Nuna, yang kau katakana, sungguhan?"

"Untuk apa bohong dalam masalah ini?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepala. "Hyung tapi Yoongi-"

"Dia tidak bersalah Jimin, ini semua karena takdir."

"L-lalu? A-apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu Hyung."

"Kau sudah mendatangani surat cerainya?" Jimin hanya diam lalu Seokjin melanjutkan. "Kalau bisa, batalkan dan bawa Yoongi pulang. Aku tahu kau mencintainya."

"Tapi . t-tapi dia bersama Chanyeol."

"Siapa Chanyeol?" Jimin menelan salivanya gugup.

.

.

.

.

Nah nah, maaf ya dengan penjelasan Seokjin yang kepanjangan dan kelebaran hehe. Ga aku baca2 lg, jadi maaf typos nya.

Aku ga janji akan sesuai harapan. Bcs, yknow, masih ada masa depan Jimin, ada Seulgi, ada Chanyeol. Dan ayo, kita pikirkan yang terbaik buat jimin dan yoongi


	15. Epiphany

Jimin berdiri dengan tenang di atas balkon apartemennya, punggungnya terlihat lemas, ia memakai kaos tipis dan celana boxer pendek tanpa peduli bahwa udara malam begitu dingin. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kalung, kalung miliknya. Pemberian dari Seulgi. Seulgi yang membelikannya , mungkin bisa di sebut sebagai kalung couple? Yap, Seulgi memiliki satu yang sama persis dengan ini. Kalung dengan lingkaran lebar, berliontinkan burung bangau. Jimin sangat menyukainya, sangat, karena ini pemberian kekasihnya. Mereka selalu memakainya kemanapun mereka pergi dan tampil. Hingga suatu ketika ada yang menyadari itu semua dan timbullah rumor dari segala hal yang menyangkut Jimin dan Seulgi, awal Jimin merasa takut, namun disisi lain ia ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa gadis itu, gadis yang di sebut sebagai kekasih Jimin memang benar-benar kekasihnya, gadis yang membuat senyumnya tak pernah luntur, gadis yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya, gadis yang terus menggandengnya dalam segala keadaan, gadis itu, Seulgi, miliknya. Namun tak ada yang mendukungnya, sekalipun itu Seulgi, setelah rumor itu meluas, Seulgi memutuskan untuk menyimpan kalung itu dan tak kembali memakainya.

Jimin benci dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya yang tamak, dirinya yang egois dan dirinya yang terlalu melankolis. Seharusnya ia sadar siapa dirinya, apa pekerjaannya, apa tuntutannya dan apa yang harus ia lakukan di depan semua orang.

Seharusnya ia paham, jika ia membeberkan semua ini, tak hanya karir Seulgi yang hancur, semua fansnya pun akan hancur, termasuk dirinya.

Kenapa Jimin baru menyadarinya sekarang saat Seulgi menjauh darinya?

Setelah hari itu, Seulgi tak lagi mengiriminya pesan. Dan Jimin merindukannya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan minta maaf secara langsung, entah bagaimana caranya, ia ingin hubungannya dengan Seulgi kembali seperti semula.

Iya, seperti semula.

Seperti tak ada Yoongi dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin memang pilihan terbaik melepas Yoongi? Karirnya aman, hubungannya dengan Seulgi aman. Itu yang Jimin pikirkan akhir-akhir ini.

Ia tak mendengar kabar apapun tentang Yoongi,

Namun surat perceraian itu masih tersimpan rapi di dalam lacinya, dan Park Jimin sama sekali belum membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

Apa yang ia inginkan?

.

.

.

"Chanyeol bukankah seharusnya kau berangkat sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengerang mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, sama sekali ia tak ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah. Ia ingin tiduran saja dan memakan sekotak ayam kecap. Tapi Yoongi terus memaksanya berangkat bekerja.

"Tapi Yoon, kalau kau tiba-tiba lahiran bagaimana?"

"Chanyeol, masih ada satu bulan lebih lagi astaga, kau ingin aku melahirkan prematur?" Chanyeol meringis, itu hanya alasannya saja, jujur, ia sangat malas berangkat bekerja, rasanya terlalu membosankann.

Chanyeol keluar dari perusahaan lamanya karena memang targetnya untuk berpindah perusahaan setelah ia melakukan proyeknya dan perusahaannya yang sekarang memang sudah mengincar Chanyeol dari dulu, ia langsung mendapat promosi, saat di pikir ia bisa membawa Yoongi jauh, justru sebaliknya, tak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

Ia harus memulainya lagi, baru bulan depan ia bisa berpindah tugas sesuai keinginginannya dan melihat dimana cabang yang akan ia pegang. Semua demi Yoongi. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tetaplah Park Chanyeol yang masih mencintai Yoongi, sekalipun ada bayi lelaki lain dalam perut Yoongi, hati Chanyeol tetaplah masa.

Meski ia tahu, Yoongi bahkan tak bisa membuka hati untuk Chanyeol saat ini.

Banyak yang harus di lewati Yoongi, semuanya menyakitkan untuk Yoongi, Yoongi perlu waktu, dan Chanyeol akan tetap setia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baik aku pergi, dan hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu oke. Dan katakan apa yang kau inginkan, akan ku bawakan saat pulang. Oke, jangan lupakan mengirimiku pesan Yoon." teriaknya sudah di ambang pintu dan Yoongi hanya terkekeh lalu melambaikan tangan.

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu, senyumnya luntur.

Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju kalender yang terpajang di meja tak jauh dari televisi, lebih dari tiga minggu tak ada kabar bagaimana perceraiannya dengan Jimin, ia sudah menitipkan pada tetangganya jika ada surat yang datang, maka tetangganya akan mengabari Yoongi.

Namun hingga saat ini tak ada kabar apapun.

Yoongi sudah mengganti nomornya, Seokjin sekalipun tak tahu.

Namun ia masih menyimpan ponsel miliknya. Dan Yoongi adalah orang yang lemah, ia masih saja menatap Jimin dari ponsel lamanya. Yoongi begitu lemah.

Seharusnya ia sudah melupakan Jimin. Seharusnya ia sudah tak mengharapkan apapun. Seharusnya ia ingin persoalan ini cepat selesai, anaknya lahir dengan sehat dan ia bisa membesarkan anaknya dengan bahagia.

Bukan seharusnya ia merindukan Jimin dan Seokjin juga Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Min Yoongi?" Monolognya.

Fokusnya saat ini adalah melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat, mencari rumah yang jauh dari perkotaan, mencintai Chanyeol, menikahi pria itu dan mereka bertiga hidup bahagia. Namun terkadang Jimin memecah fokusnya, dan itu menyesakkan dadanya.

Entah kenapa ia menjadi menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol, ia jarang menonton tv karena takut Jimin atau Seulgi akan muncul di layar kaca dan membuat pikiran Yoongi tak karuan.

Ia bahkan belum keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol sama sekali, sesekali ia memikirkan barang-barangnya yang berada di apartemen Jimin, apakah Jimin membuangnya? Apakah Jimin akan tetap menyetok buah di dalam kulkas sekalipun Yoongi sudah pergi?

Banyak pikiran muncul di kepalanya, namun yang paling ia inginkan adalah surat perceraian dari Jimin.

Tiba-tiba dirinya terkejut saat bel apartemen Chanyeol bunyi untuk pertama kalinya setelah Yoongi pindah. Jika itu Chanyeol, Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah membunyikan beli, untuk apa? Ini bahkan rumah pria itu.

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, bel itu berbunyi lagi. Dadanya berdetak dengan tidak tenang. Ia berjalan begitu pelan, dengan sangat lembut membuka pintu dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia dapati.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja menelepon Chanyeol perihal seseorang yang tadi memencet bel apartemennya. Kurir bunga. Bunga pemberian Chanyeol. Menyebalkan kenapa lelaki itu tidak memberikannya langsung tanpa perlu bantuan kurir, _oh_ jawabannya jelas, bunga itu sangat besar dan saat Yoongi menatap bunga mawar yang begitu banyak itu senyum di bibirnya merekah. Perlakuan Chanyeol sangat manis.

Sekali lagi ia mencium lembut harum bunga mawar dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan yang dapat ia makan. Chanyeol tentu memberikan semua yang ia inginkan. Hampir seluruh isi kulkas adalah untuk Yoongi dan bayinya. Kotak susu berjejeran rapi di rak atas. Kaset-kaset disney dan marvel bertumpuk banyak di nakas tv. Yoongi merasa begitu beruntung memiliki Chanyeol saat ini meski ia tak tahu bagaimana cara ia membalas semua ini, karena, bahkan untuk membuka hati saja ia masih terasa sulit.

Saat potongan ketiga melon masuk ke dalam mulutnya, bel apartemen kembali berbunyi, kali ini Yoongi tanpa ragu berjalan menuju pintu depan, entah kenapa dugaannya adalah kejutan lagi. Dan benar apa yang ia dapat adalah sebuah kejutan,

Kim Seokjin.

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa gugup, ia tak dapat mengucapkan satu katapun di hadapan Seokjin saat ini. Ia terus meremas tangannya dengan sedikit gemetar, jujur dalam hatinya ia sangat merindukan kakak iparnya ia. Ia rindu senyum Seokjin, ia rinduk tangan lembut Seokjin. Namun ketika ia kembali menatap wajah Seokjin, dirinya berubah menjadi takut dan gugup.

"Hei." karena merasa bingung dengan sikap Yoongi yang terus diam di depannya, Seokjin tanpa menunggu izin masuk ke dalam lalu memegang tangan Yoongi. "Yoongi, kau tak apa?" Yoongi mengangkat wajah dan hanya diam. "Aku merindukanmu." ucap Seokjin lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Yoongi. Detik pertama Yoongi merasa terkejut, namun rasa hangat dari pelukan Seokjin membuatnya tenang dan ia membalas pelukan Seokjin lebih erat.

Mereka akhirnya duduk bersisian di atas sofa dengan tangan Seokjin terus menggenggam tangan Yoongi "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik Eonnie."

Seokjin tersenyum mendengarnya. Semoga saja apa yang Yoongi ucapkan bukanlah suatu kebohongan. "Rumah yang bagus. Kau hidup bahagia disini?" Yoongi tak menjawab hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana kandunganmu? Sudah ke dokter?" Yoongi terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Apaaa? Yoongi, ingat, justru di usia kandungan sekaranglah kau harus rajin-rajin berkonsultasi dengan dokter, tak lama lagi bayimu keluar kau itu-"

"Eonnie, bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" potong Yoongi.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak tahu siapa Kim Namjoon?" Yoongi mengerutkan kening sejenak. "Begitu mudah mencari nama Chanyeol lewat Namjoon, kau tahu kan dia memegang sebagian besar saham di Seoul? Tinggal menghubungi perusahaan, tarra, ketemu." Yoongi memasang wajah _blank_ nya.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol?"

Seokjin tersenyum merapikan helaian rambut Yoongi. "Kau semakin kurus saja. Apa Jimin sangat membebanimu?"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka jika kalian akan berpisah, haruskah seperti itu Yoongi?"

"Demi kebaikan Jimin."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayimu? Apa itu juga kebaikan untuknya?"

Yoongi menatap sendu Seokjin "Kurasa aku akan melewati semua dengan Chanyeol."

"Oh sebaiknya kau berganti pakaian, kita harus ke dokter, aku ingin melihat perkembangan calon adik Taehyung." Yoongi sudah menolak beberapa kali, namun, siapa di dunia ini yang berani menentang Kim Seokjin?

.

.

.

"Lagumu terlalu menyedihkan Jimin." Jimin mengerang mendengar penuturan Hoseok.

"Hyung, aku membuat lagu itu berbulan-bulan dengan curahan isi hatiku."

Hoseok tersenyum meledek "Untuk Yoongi yah? Atau Seulgi?"

"Hyung astaga." Jimin menjambak kasar rambutnya. Setelah kemarin ia bertemu dengan Seulgi dan memperbaiki semuanya, ia memuntuskan kembali ke dunia musik. Dan mengusulkan lagu barunya pada Hoseok. Kembalinya Jimin sangat di terima baik oleh Hoseok dan perusahaan. Namun tak hanya itu, Jiminpun mulai belajar bisnis dengan Namjoon, ia ingin mempunya _i skill_ lain. "Hyung aku mengusulkan tiga lagu astaga, kenapa hanya di bahas yang lagu sedih saja?"

Hoseok tersenyum mengangguk. "Aku juga suka lirik lagumu tentang bagaimana ada seseorang yang hadir tanpa kau inginkan dan kau tak tahu apa kelanjutannya namun kurasa ini sangat bagus, kita akan coba melodinya, dan yang ini, Miss Right? Wow, aku juga suka."

Jimin hanya mencibir lalu melipat kakinya. "Kembalinya kau adalah penantian semua umat Jim. Syukurlah kau kembali. Bagaimana dengan Seulgi dan Yoongi?"

"Aku dan Yoongi berpisah, surat perceraiannya mungkin akan di kirim besok. Dan dengan Seulgi, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, dan semuanya menjadi baik. Kami baik, kurasa."

Hoseok tahu, meskipun ia adalah bos Jimin, ia tak mau masuk lebih jauh ke ranah peribadi Jimin. Ia sangat menghargai Jimin layaknya adik sendiri. "Baguslah, biarkan Hyukie mengecek melodi, aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Jim, sebaiknya kau perbaiki diri dulu. Kantong matamu sangat jelas."

"Oh aku begadang demi lagu Hyung." bohong Jimin, ia bangkit dari duduknya "Seokjin memerintahku yang seorang super idol ini untuk menjemput Taehyung." Jimin menghela nafas. "Aku pergi dulu Hyung,"

Sekalipun Hoseok sangat bahagia Jimin telah kembali, tapi ia berharap jika Jimin dapat melewati semua masalahnya dan Tuhan dapat memihak pada nasib baik Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memakirkan mobil di garasi rumah Seokjin, mengerutkan kening saat melihat mobil kakakknya ini berada di rumah. Lalu untuk apa Seokjin menyuruhnya yang menjemput Taehyung. "Paman, Paman tak suka ice cream nya kan? Ku makan saja ya, daripada di buang."

"Eh-"

"Terimakasih Paman." Lalu Taehyung cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil, dan Jimin hanya menghela nafas, alasan anak itu saja. Bahkan Jimin sengaja membeli untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia juga keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah mendengar teriakan Taehyung memanggil Seokjin.

"Ssst jangan keras-keras Taehyungie." bisik Seokjin.

"Nuna, kenapa kau menyuruhku si." teriak Jimin yang di balas delikan tajam dari Seokjin.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan teriak astaga."

"Memang kenapa si?" Jimin membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral menenggaknya dengan rakus.

"Ada Yoongi sedang tidur."

"Ooh, tidur siang ya, tumben." Jimin menaruh kembali botolnya lalu membeku seketika seolah kulkas tak hanya membekukan air namun juga tubuh Jimin. "Y-yoongi? Aku tak salah dengar?" Seokjin tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Jadi, kau mau pulang atau tetap disini menunggu Yoongi bangun?"

.

.

Pilihan Jimin justru masuk ke dalam kamar dimana Yoongi tertidur. Benar. Wanita itu tengah tertidur menyamping dengan dress putih, berselimut hingga pinggul, rambutnya terikat, matanya terpejam begitu tenang.

Jimin berjalan perlahan dan berjongkok di depan Yoongi. Ia mengangkat alis, berminggu-minggu tak bertemu, rasanya badan Yoongi justru mengecil, pasti wanita itu memiliki banyak pikira, Jimin melirik pada sisi nakas dan ia menemukan beberapa obat dan vitamin, kondisi Yoongi pasti tak baik.

Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah melingkupi dada Jimin. Ia ingat bagaimana tatapan sinisnya pada Yoongi. Ia ingat bagaimana untaian kalimat benci darinya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia menutup telinga untuk Yoongi. Apakah ini semua menganggu Yoongi?

Apa seharusnya Jimin sadar jika Yoongi tengah mengandung? Apakah ia harus melunturkan sakit hatinya?

Jimin terus menatap Yoongi. Dadanya terasa sesak. Entah kenapa ia justru merindukan sosok Yoongi sebelum ia tahu Yoongi adalah salah satu penggemarnya. Ia rindu saat ketika ia tak tahu apapun.

Namun semuanya sudah berakhir.

Jimin bangkit dan berjalan keluar, menghela nafas, tanpa sadar, air matanya menetes.

.

.

.

tbc

huhu maafkan daku yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk update

semoga ceritanya ga jelek2 amat yah, ayo kritik saran dan pendapat kalian yaah, biar aku lebih semangat hehe /ps/ mumpung bolos jd bisa update wkwkk


	16. Make It Right

Yoongi berjalan dengan kikuk di rumah Seokjin. Setelah ia bangun dan mencerna otaknya, ia memang berada dan tidur di rumah Seokjin. Mungkin ia sempat kelelahan dan tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan ajakan Seokjin agar tidur dirumah Seokjin.

"Auntyyyyyy." teriakan Taehyung mengejutkannya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Taehyung yang berlari kencang ke arahnya hendak memeluk namun langsung mengerem mendadak saat melihat perut besar Yoongi. "Oh." Taehyung merasa kaget. "Perut aunty sudah besar. Dedek bayi makan banyak?" Yoongi terkekeh ia ingin berjongkok namun rasanya terasa sulit. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bagaiamana kabar Tae?"

"Baik. Tae habis makan dua eskrim looh." Yoongi terus terkekeh. "Aunty makan apa sampe dedek bayinya bisa gede?" pertanyaan polos Taehyung yang justru terasa sangat sulit di jawab oleh Yoongi. Ia terdiam dan memikirkan jawaban apa yang cocok.

"Aunty memakan melon jadi seperti itu." tiba-tiba Seokjin muncul di dalam ruangan. Mata Taehyung membulat takjub dan percaya dengan apa yang Mamanya katakan.

"Oh jadi aunty makan melon satu, memang mulutnya bisa?" Yoongi hanya tertawa. Sungguh, kenapa Taehyung yang notabennya anak Seokjin dan Namjoon bisa sepolos ini?

"Eonnie, maaf aku tertidur sangat lama." Yoongi berjalan ke arah Seokjin di ikuti oleh Taehyung. Seokjin sangat anggun dengan rok hitam panjang dan kemeja putih yang di balut dengan apron berwarna pink. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah menungguku. Aku lupa menghubunginya."

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus makan malam disini. Lihat kau kurus seperti itu. Ku jamin masakanku kali ini bisa membuatmu gemuk seketika."

Yoongi menggembungkan pipi kanannya, tiba-tiba Taehyung menggenggam tangannya dan memandangnya dengan binar polos mata Taehyung. "Aunty makan disini sama Tae. Tae kangen." Bagaimana bisa ia menolak suara sepolos ini? Ia melirik pada Seokjin yang kini tersenyum lebar dan menaikkan alis seolah bangga dengan apa yang Taehyung lakukan,

Yoongi menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Baiklah aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol untuk menjemputku nanti setelah makan malam." Seokjin mengangguk dan mulai berjalan

"Oh Yoongi, makanan sebentar lagi matang. Tolong panggilkan Namjoon di balkon ruang tengah." Yoongi menaikkan alis. Mengangguk dengan semangat, ia juga sudah lama tak bertemu Namjoon. Ia merindukan sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakak laki-lakinya sendiri. Yoongi berjalan pelan, pintu kaca menuju balkon tak tertutup, Yoongi mengerutkan kening.

Rasanya bukan Namjoon.

"Jimin?" panggilnya lirih namun dapat membuat Jimin menoleh. Matanya membulat sempurna karena benar, sosok yang ada di balkon bukanlah Namjoon melainkan Jimin. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang, kenapa justru ia bertemu Jimin?

Yoongi meremas tangannya dengan gugup. Tak dapat menatap Jimin yang kini berbalik penuh. "Ah maaf, k-kukira Namjoon Op-"

"Mau kemana?" Saat Yoongi hendak berbalik, tiba-tiba Jimin bersuara. "Kemarilah Yoon. Namjoon Hyung berada di kamar, tadi memang sempat bersamaku disini." suara Jimin begitu tenang. Yoongi merindukan suara ini tentu saja.

"Tak perlu. A-aku masuk saja."

Jimin melangkah dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Yoongi dengan lembut. "Tak ada salahnya kan mengobrol sebentar. Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." secara ajaib Yoongi menurut dengan diam. Udara malam terasa dingin, beruntungnya Yoongi tak memakai pakaian tipis kali ini.

"Kau lama sekali tak ada kabar."

Yoongi tak berani menoleh. "Ya, bukankah itu ada dalam perjanjian?"

"Oh kau sebut itu perjanjian?" Yoongi menoleh dengan cepat. Mengerutkan kening tak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Jimin. "Perjanjian itu kesepakatan kedua belah pihak kan? Tapi aku bahkan tak ikut andil dalam perjanjian barumu."

"Tapi dari awal kau juga tak meminta-"

"Aku memang meminta pengacaraku membuat perjanjian, namun setelah itu aku berniat mendiskusikannya padamu. Tapi justru kau merevisinya ah tidak kau bahkan menggantinya penuh dan menandatanginya terlebih dahulu."

"Lalu aku salah?" Jimin terkekeh mendengar Yoongi. "Jimin?"

"Yap, kau salah." Mulur Yoongi terkatup seketika dan membuang wajah dari hadapan Jimin. Dadanya masih berdetak dengan cepat, apalagi kini ia berdiri di samping Jimin, mencium aroma maskulin Jimin yang sangat ia rindukan.

"A-aku minta ma-"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" potong Jimin dengan cepat.

Yoongi merasa bingung. "Huh?" Jimin kini menoleh dan memandang lembut Yoongi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" ulang Jimin. "Kau benar-benar menghilang dari hidupku."

"Oh- aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa Chanyeol memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Eh?"

Jimin menengadahkan kepala. Menatap dalam langit malam yang polos tanpa bintang. Ia mengingat betul apa saja yang ia tadi bicarakan dengan Namjoon dan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Seulgi.

"Aku akan kembali sebagai Park Jimin idola sejuta umat."

Yoongi membulatkan mata. Rasanya malam ini bertemu dengan Jimin ia mendengar begitu banyak kejutan datang dari mulut Jimin. "O-oh?"

"Apa kau akan mendukungku? Kau juga salah satu fansku." Yoongi menunduk. Kembali meremas tangannya. Ah, Jimin membahas ini. Membahas dimana ia adalah salah satu pembohong untuk Jimin, menelanjangi Yoongi dengan kembali mengatakan bahwa Yoongi adalah fansnya.

"A-aku bukan fansmu lagi." ucapnya terbata dengan terus menunduk.

Jimin sempat terdiam sejenak. "Jadi aku kehilangan salah satu fansku?" Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh pada Jimin dan mengerutkan alis tak suka. "Jadi kau mau mengungkit hal itu? Baiklah terserah kau, aku sud-"

"Aku merindukanmu Yoon." tanpa di duga Jimin memeluknya. Yoongi membulatkan mata terkejut dengan perlakuan Jimin. "Perutmu semakin besar saja. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Jimin?"

Jimin melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Perutmu besar, kira-kira kapan baby akan lahir? Apa kau kedinginan? Perlu aku bawakan selimut?"

"Jimin?"

Lagi. Jimin tiba-tiba berjalan dan memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Sontak membuat Yoongi terkejut - lagi. "Jimin kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merindukanmu." Yoongi tak mengerti. "Apakah saat itu aku terlalu kasar membentakmu?" Yoongi merasa bodoh tak paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. "Aku mendengar ceritamu dan Seokjin Nuna dan Namjoon Hyung. Mereka justru lebih tahu banyak daripada aku. Aku sangat bodoh bukan? Jadi malam ini aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu. Maukah kau menceritakan kisahmu, dengan aku sebagai pemeran utama di dalamnya?"

"Jimin, kau? Bukan seperti ini-"

"Untuk malam ini saja Yoon. Tolong. Aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu. Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol, aku yang mengantarmu malam ini. Bisakah kita lupakan semua malam ini? Sebelum makan malam. Setidaknya, aku tak ingin kehilangan satu fansku di saat aku akan meluncurkan album baru." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dan ikut mengelus perut Yoongi.

Yoongi masih tak mengerti namun ia membiarkan Jimin. Iya untuk malam ini saja kan?

.

.

.

"Baju Seokjin Nuna juga kebesaran untukmu yah?" Jimin tertawa saat Yoongi datang dengan balutan pakaian Seokjin. Yoongi memajukan bibir sebal dengan komentar Jimin. "Tapi kau terlihat menggemaskan." Yoongi hanya diam saja dan ikut merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dimana Jimin duduk dengan memegang sebuah foto dan lembaran kertas.

"Baby ini terlihat sehat tapi tidak dengan dirimu." Jimin membaca dengan seksama apa yang tertulis pada kertas dan buku hamil Yoongi. "Besok mau belanja untuk kebutuhanmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Chanyeol sudah mengisi semua persedian makanku." Yoongi menarik selimut untuk menutupi kakinya dan duduk bersisian dengan Jimin bersandari di kepala ranjang.

"Kau sudah meminum vitaminmu?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Ah, setelah bercerita dengan Jimin, mereka makan, suasana meja makan sangat hangat. Yoongi menyukai itu, mendengar tawa riang Taehyung, lelucon garing Seokjin dan bagaimana Namjoon terus tersipu karena sedikit merasa malu pada lelucon Seokjin. Dan Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya. Semua yang ada di rumah memaksanya untuk menginap, terutama Jimin dan Taehyung. Entahlah, sejak Yoongi menceritakan semuanya, Jimin menjadi berbeda.

Jimin seolah tak marah padanya.

"Kemarilah. Kau tak merasa dingin?"

Yoongi diam tak mengerti. "T-tapi kita sudah bercerai kan?"

Jimin tertawa lalu menggeleng. Yoongi merasa bingung saat melihat mata itu tertutup saat Jimin tertawa. "Aku belum menandatanginya Yoongi."

"Hah?"

"Astaga, menggemaskan sekali kagetmu. Aku belum menandatanginya Yoongi. Jadi cepat kemari bergeser."

"Jimin kau apa-apaan? Apa maksudmu?" SUara Yoongi meninggi tak percaya. Pantas, hingga sekarang ia tak mendapat apapun kiriman dari Jimin.

"Yoongi sudah ku bilang perjanjian itu tidak sah karena tidak ada kesepakatan kedua belah pihak. Biar besok kita rundingkan lagi dan merevisinya ulang. Setuju?" Yoongi hening, bingung. "Astaga baiklah aku yang akan mendekat."

Jimin menggeser dirinya, memeluk Yoongi dari samping lalu merapikan selimut mereka. "Jimin kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau tak marah padaku?"

"Awalnya, namun aku mendapat cahaya dari berbagai sumber dan dari dirimu sendiri, Aku minta maaf sudah berprasangka buruk padamu."

"Oh-"

Jimin mengelus pinggang Yoongi, tangan lainnya membenarkan helaian rambut hitam Yoongi yang berantakan. "Mungkin mulai besok atau lusa aku akan sibuk dengan perusahaan. Menentukan konsep, lagu, rekaman, koreografi, photoshoot dan event lainnya. Hoseok Hyung bekerja keras untuk comeback ku kali ini."

"Baguslah." Jimin terkekeh dengan respon Yoongi yang seadanya. "Apa lagunya sudah ada?"

"Sudah, aku yang membuatnya. Tapi mungkin produser lain dan Hoseok yang melakukan pembetulan final pada laguku. "Siapkan uang, kuota dan hati yang banyak. Comeback ku kali akan sangat menakjubkan." Yoongi hanya mencibir malas. "Dulu kau seperti ini kan? Lalu dimana semua albumku?"

"Di apartemen."

"Kau masih memakai fotoku di ponselmu?" Yoongi hanya diam saja tak mau menjawab. "Aku akan foto banyak di ponselmu jadi kau tak perlu menunggu lagi selcaku di twitter. Bagaimana?"

"Astaga Jimin kau sangat menyebalkan !" Jimin tertawa, senang sekali menggoda Yoongi, karena jika begini Yoongi justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa rencanamu dengan Chanyeol selanjutnya?"

Yoongi tak dapat langsung menjawab. Ia masih merasakan sentuhan lembut dari Jimin, rasanya begitu menenangkan. "Banyak. Kami akan pindah. Mungkin dua bulan setelah perceraian, kami menikah. Chanyeol akan memiliki pekerjaan di cabang baru, kamu juga bern-"

"Apa kau mencintai Chanyeol?" Kenapa Jimin suka sekali memotong kalimatnya sih? Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan diam lalu menghela nafas.

"Bukan urusanmu Jimin."

"Oh kalau begitu ayo tidur. Kantung matamu sangat jelas. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi soal perjanjian kita. Selamat malam Yoon" Jimin merebahkan dirinya. "Ah juga selamat malam baby, lahirlah dengan selamat."

Malam itu, Jimin mengecup keningnya dan memeluknya ketika tertidur. Apa ini yang di maksud dengan perpisahan tanpa menimbulkan luka? Karena justru perih yang Yoongi miliki kini terasa dan setelah ini mungkin lukanya akan menganga karena merindukan Jimin,

.

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _Jimin melepas topi dan maskernya saat ia sampai di ruangan Seulgi, sukses membuat geger satu lantai. Seulgi segera berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin dengan mata yang sukses keluar dari wajahnya. Ia segera menarik Jimin ke ruangan kosong dan memandang Jimin dengan bingung.__

 _ _Jimin juga hanya diam. Tadi ia melihat bagaimana kekasihnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Menyanyikan beberapa lagu, Seulgi baru saja selesai melakukan performance nya. "Jimin kau gila?"__

 _"_ _ _Sangat. Rasanya aku benar-benar gila."__

 _"_ _ _Gila. Apa maksudmu?" Nada Seulgi terdengar lumayan tinggi.__

 _"_ _ _Kau sepertinya sangat bahagia dengan semua ini. Kau melakukan sangat baik tadi." tangan Jimin terangkat mengelus kening Seulgi. "Kau juga cantik sekali. Kau tidak lelah?" Nada Jimin sangat lembut.__

 _"_ _ _Jimin?"__

 _ _Jimin tersenyum. "Aku sangat bahagia melimatmu bahagia. Maaf selama ini aku bodoh, mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal, mengekangmu, memaksamu melakukan hal yang dapat merusak karirmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf sayang."__

 _ _Pipi Seulgi bersemu. "Tak apa Jimin. Kau mungkin hanya sedang lelah dan bimbang saat itu."__

 _"_ _ _Yeah. Aku tak mau mengekangmu lagi, dan tak mau menjadi alasan hancurnya karirmu Seulgi." elusan Jimin terhenti. Ia memandang Seulgi dengan dalam. "Sebaiknya memang kita berpisah. Aku yakin itu juga untuk kebaikanmu. Maafkan aku yang selama ini egois. Kau layak mendapatkan yang terbaik dan melakukan semua impianmu tanpa bayang-bayang dariku kau. Memang sudah waktunya untuk kau bahagia dengan caramu sendiri-"__

 _ _Detik itu, Seulgi menampar Jimin namun justru membuat Jimin tersenyum. Bebannya berkurang, beban Seulgi pun hilang. Jimin harap, semua akan mendapat kebahagiannya sendiri.__

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk dengan kaku dan menatap serius empat orang yang duduk di depannya. Nafasnya terasa berat, ia ingin mengangkat gelas americano dinginnya, dan mengikuti satu lelaki yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan minuman dinginnya. Namun Chanyeol enggan saat di tatap serius pria di depannya.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi..?" Jimin dengan suara dalam dan tegasnya.

.

.

.

tbc. wkwkkw aneh yaaa. gpp ya? UDAH JANGAN MARAHIN JIMIN MULU YAAAK WKWK

hehehehe besok kalo end tek kasih aipon satu-satu karena kalian udh mau baca dan review hehehe pyeong.


End file.
